Because uncommon is not boring
by Tipititralala
Summary: Parce que la normalité est ennuyeuse. Parce que leur relation est tout sauf normale. Et tout simplement parce que leur vie à deux est tout sauf ennuyeuse. Alors laissez vous entraîner par leur vie tumultueuse.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hey Everybody ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fiction vous plaira. Tout d'abord, quelques petite infos à son sujet : _

_**Title :** **Because uncommun is not boring.**  
><strong>Spoilers : <strong>7x15. J'ai commencé à la rédiger lorsqu'on nous a publié les sneeks peaks et autres promos du 7x15._

_N'hésitez pas à poster des review, ça me fait très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer de l'écrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Because uncommun is not boring<strong>

Il s'était excusé. Oui, excusé. Ce n'était en rien dans ses habitudes, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Au fond d'elle, elle le sentait comme ...Comme une preuve d'amour. Et ce soir-là, il était venu manger chez elle.

Elle était alors rentrée du travail un sourire aux lèvres, remplaçant la moue triste qui avait orné son visage la veille. Après avoir congédié Marina, elle s'était occupée de Rachel, profitant du petit moment de tranquillité avant qu'il n'y ait le dîner. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge tandis que sa fille faisait marcher son nounours : encore vingt minutes et il arriverait. Enfin, s'il venait à l'heure ...

Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé une robe bustier courte, noire, assez simple. Simple mais sublime. Elle était vraiment à son avantage ainsi. Ses cheveux couleur ébène retombaient sur ses épaules, tout en légèreté. Bref, elle était vraiment en beauté.

On sonna à la porte. Rachel jouant dans le salon, elle alla ouvrir, et un large sourire illumina aussitôt son visage. House la contempla alors sans un mot, puis la prit doucement dans ses bras, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

«**Tu es sublime ce soir Cuddy … Tellement belle**, lui dit-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.

**- Merci** , lui répondit-elle, en le prenant par la main.

Tandis qu'elle le tirait par la main pour l'emmener dans le salon, il referma la porte derrière eux. Ni une ni deux, la petite Cuddy arriva comme une furie, et fonça voir le Diagnosticien.

- **House !** s'exclama Rachel, contente de le voir de nouveau dans la villa.

**-Hey microbe, doucement !** répondit-il, avant de se baisser.

La petite lui tendant les bras, il se sentit obligé de la prendre. Rachel entoura alors ses petits bras autour du cou du petit ami de sa maman, et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Tout comme Lisa le faisait. Comme quoi, telle mère, telle fille!

Le petit couple alla se poser sur le canapé, la fillette jouant de nouveau sur le sol avec ses jouets. House était donc allongé de tout son long sur le divan, Lisa blottie tout contre lui. Le bras sur son épaule, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts. Il en profitait pour déposer de temps à autre quelques baisers au creux de son cou, ou bien à l'embouchure de ses lèvres. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Heureuse parce qu'elle était tout simplement bien. Heureuse parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années l'aimait lui aussi. Heureuse parce qu'elle ne pouvait demander mieux. Leur film n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour eux, parce qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

Il était temps de préparer le dîner, et la brunette dût donc se séparer de son compagnon et aller préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Elle lui offrit un dernier baiser, langoureux cette fois-ci, avant de quitter la pièce. Il resta donc seul sur le canapé, veillant à Rachel qui jouait l'air de rien. Mais il n'avait plus tellement envie de rester sur ce divan, c'est pourquoi il se leva, et rejoignit sa belle pour la préparation du dîner. Elle fût certes un peu surprise qu'il vienne, mais ne dit rien pensant qu'il allait simplement la regarder faire.

**- Laquelle de ces spécialités Madame a-t-elle décidé de nous préparer ?** lui demanda-t-il, après s'être posté derrière elle et avoir entouré sa taille fine de ses bras musclés.

**- Courgettes pommes de terre et paupiettes de veau *, ça te va ?** lui dit-elle, tout en se retournant afin de lui faire face tout en restant dans ses bras.

**- Si ta viande ne m'empoisonne pas à chaque bouchée, alors pas de problèmes !**

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'occuper des courgettes, il prit un couteau dans le tiroir, fit d'abord mine de menacer sa Boss avec, puis se saisit finalement des pommes de terre, qu'il commença à éplucher et à couper en rondelles comme l'Endocrinologue le faisait en même temps avec les courgettes.

**- Tiens donc, Monsieur sait se servir de ses dix doigts et d'un couteau maintenant ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Et oui Madame, j'aide ma petite-amie, sinon elle me refusera toute séance de sexe buccal, alors c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me dire non !**

Une girafe en plastique qui traînait par là prit son envol, et atterrit en pleine tête de médecin, qui lança un regard tueur à sa Dulcinée. Fière d'elle, Lisa lui tira la langue, qui fût rapidement attrapée par la bouche de son adversaire, dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Décidément, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher !

Malgré les baisers qui ponctuaient la préparation du repas, ils ne furent pas très long à mettre le plat au four. Ce qui leur laissait ensuite 40 minutes avant de pouvoir se mettre à table. Et en un laps de temps comme celui-ci, on peut en faire des choses ! Ils retournèrent alors s'affaler dans le canapé, sous le regard amusé de Rachel. Cette dernière, une fois sa mère et House installés, trottina dans leur direction et réclama les bras de la Doyenne. Après tout, c'était normal pour une petite fille de deux ans, non ?

Une fois bien blottie entre les deux, elle se mit à jouer avec les boucles de sa mère. Ça sentait bon l'odeur de Maman. Et pendant ce temps, Greg caressait le derrière de sa compagne. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme toujours plus fort que lui. Mais bien sur, Lisa n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Parce qu'elle aimait le contact entre la main du Diagnosticien et sa peau.

Le four ayant fini la cuisson du repas, il bippa pour prévenir les « cuisiniers ». La Doyenne sursauta en premier lieu, avant de sauter sur ses jambes pour sortir le plat du four. House ne tarda pas à faire de même _[non rassurez-vous, lui n'a pas sauté. En même temps vu sa jambe, ça serait du sadisme que de le faire sautiller dessus. Alors on va se retenir de le lui faire faire ok ? Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons]_, avec Rachel à sa suite.

La petite « famille » se mit à table, et commença à manger tranquillement. Rachel avalait goulument les légumes, tout en fixant les adultes. House racontait des imbécilités à sa petite-amie, qui riait à gorge déployée. Les assiettes se vidaient peu à peu, et les discussions allaient bon train.

**- En fait, tu es meilleure cuisinière que je ne l'aurais cru ma Cuddy !** s'exclama-t-il, tout en s'amusant à lui faire du pied sous la table.

**- Oh mais tu dis ça simplement parce que tu m'as aidé, avoues-le !** le taquina-t-elle, avant de replacer l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Décidément, elle était vraiment sublime. En tout occasion. Et puis cette robe mettait tellement en valeur son décolleté, que le médecin avait envie de s'y noyer dedans. Mais il devait tout de même retenir encore un peu ses ardeurs, car Rachel n'était pas encore couchée. Mais pas de doute, après le dîner, il se ferrait une joie de lui retirer sa tenue, d'effleurer sa peau, de dessiner du bout des doigts chaque courbe du corps de la jeune femme.

Vint enfin l'heure du dessert. Cuddy se leva, et alla chercher de la glace dans le congélateur. Elle revint alors avec deux coupes pleines, de la chantilly, et quelques petits biscuits pour la fillette. Elle posa alors tout cela sur la table, et s'assit de nouveau. La fin du repas se passa lors parfaitement, Rachel commençant à se frotter un peu les yeux. Il se faisait tard pour elle, sa mère la prit donc dans ses bras, et après avoir embrassé son compagnon sur la joue en lui promettant de ne pas trop tarder, elle alla la changer et la coucher. Une fois dans la chambre de la petite, Lisa la déposa sur la table à langer et commença à la déshabiller afin de la mettre en pyjama et de lui mettre une couche pour la nuit. Et oui, la journée Rachel n'en portait plus depuis un petit moment. Simplement la nuit, puisqu'elle n'était pas encore totalement propre. _[Normal pour son âge aussi, elle a tout juste 2 ans !] _

**- Maman va te mettre la couche, mais après il faut lui promettre que tu feras un groooooos dodo ! Comme ça, Maman pourra parler avec House de choses très importantes pour les grands**, lui fit-elle. **Et demain matin, tu seras en pleine forme pour jouer en plus mon poussin !**

C'est alors sans un mot que l'enfant se laissa coucher, après avoir été bercé par les bras attentionnés de sa mère. Un bisou sur le front, un « Je t'aime » murmuré à l'oreille de son 'bébé', et Lisa sortit de la chambre. Sans bruit, elle se posta à l'entrée de la salle à manger, et regarda le Diagnosticien finir son dessert. Elle s'approcha ensuite, et vint se poster sur ses genoux. Surpris, il ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, avant de serrer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres rejoignirent aussitôt le cou de Lisa, qui se cabra quelque peu afin de le laisser l'embrasser à sa guise. Les mains sur le bassin d'House, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les mots étaient inutiles. Elle se leva, le prit par la main, rejoignant ainsi le salon. Elle alluma alors la chaîne-hifi, baissant auparavant le son histoire de ne pas réveiller sa fille. « Re Stacks » se fit alors entendre, tandis qu'elle rejoignait son employé sur le divan. Il s'était à moitié allongé sur la banquette, elle vint alors se poser tout contre lui. Le bras du médecin retenait la taille de la jeune femme, la tête de celle-ci au niveau de son épaule. En tout cas, il avait une vue plongeante, magnifique, sur le décolleté que dessinait la robe de cette dernière. Il ne résista donc pas longtemps à l'appel silencieux de sa poitrine, et mit rapidement la main sur ses seins.

**- Oh mais dis donc, Patty & Selma n'attendaient que mon contact !** s'exclama-t-il, en sentant la poitrine de Cuddy se durcir instantanément, sous le contact de ses doigts. **Elles étaient en manque de mes doigts, avoues le !**

**- Oh mais il n'y avait pas qu'aux jumelles que tu manquais !** ajouta-t-elle.

**- Quoi, ton derrière était en manque de pénétration avec mes doigts ? Tu me choques là !** plaisanta-t-il.

**- House, je ne parlais pas de tes doigts !** s'exaspéra-t-elle faussement. **Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu m'as manqué !**

**- Cuddy, ne fais pas la sainte-ni-touche, tu étais en manque de pénétration quelconque par une partie de mon anatomie ! **

**- Si tu continues, ce soir tu dors avec Rachel !**

**- Moi avec le microbe ? Mais t'es maso !**

**- Alors sois sage, très sage avec moi …**

_TBC ..._

_***** Précision qu'il me semble nécessaire suite aux premières reviews. Je sais que Cuddy est végétarienne, et j'en tiens compte. La viande est pour House, qu'on soit bien tous d'accord. Car on sait bien que notre cher Diagnosticien est carnivore, et sa petite amie le sait. Donc ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle cuisine de la viande pour lui. Merci de votre compréhension !_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'espère sincèrement que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite, qui j'y compte bien, vous donnera envie de poursuivre la lecture. ET si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>- Alors sois sage, très sage avec moi …<strong>

Elle lui adressa alors un clin d'oeil, et se leva remettre la musique. Mais cette fois, elle l'invita à se mettre debout, et à danser un peu avec elle. Bien sur, elle n'oubliait pas le fait qu'il soit infirme avec sa jambe estropiée, mais elle ne lui demandait pas un tango langoureux, juste un petit slow. Juste pour être l'un contre l'autre.

Il vint alors enlacer ses bras musclés autour de la taille de sa Douce, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. La tête de nouveau sur son épaule, elle se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, en tournant doucement. Ils avaient du temps devant eux, et un grand besoin mutuel de se retrouver. Les yeux fermés, Lisa se sentait bien. Mieux que jamais. Le bonheur, elle avait tellement couru après. Alors qu'en réalité il était là, juste sous ses yeux. Parce que la clé de son bonheur, c'était House qui la détenait. Sans lui, elle ne parvenait pas à être pleinement heureuse. Mais avec lui, si. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu la veille leur avait permis de remettre les choses au clair. Et d'une certaine façon, de préserver leur relation. Certes, elle avait pleuré du fait d'avoir du le rejeter ainsi durant un certain laps de temps lui qui pourtant cherchait le moyen de se faire pardonner, mais à présent c'était oublié. Parce qu'elle était de nouveau dans ses bras, de nouveau contre lui. Et toujours sa petite-amie.

Toutes les choses ont une fin. Même les meilleures. C'est pourquoi la musique se coupa, et le couple se sépara lentement. Enfin, se séparer est un bien grand mot, ils se détachèrent juste. Un signe de tête de la Doyenne, et déjà ils rejoignaient la chambre. Gregory ne se fit pas prier, et attrapa Cuddy par les hanches dans le couloir. Il promena ses doigts dans le dos de celle-ci, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe, tout en déposant des baisers au creux de son oreille. Avançant en même temps, ils se retrouvèrent contre la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il fit glisser la tenue de sa Belle sur le sol. Elle s'occupa de la braguette de son compagnon en même temps, appuyée contre cet cloison de bois. Le jean ne fit pas long feu, se retrouvant rapidement au même endroit que la robe. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, tandis qu'avec une main chacun ils essayaient d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois celle-ci ouverte, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, la refermant avec le pied. Lisa était là, en sous-vêtements, totalement offerte aux bons soins du Diagnosticien, qui lui avait encore son boxer et son T-shirt. Mais c'était sans compter sur les mains expertes de la Doyenne qui lui enleva le bout de tissu, le laissant ainsi au même niveau qu'elle. En sous-vêtements.

Leurs mains s'affairaient, glissaient sur le corps de l'autre. Le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme parût rapidement superflu, et se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. House rapprocha alors Lisa de son bassin, et fit descendre tout doucement sa main, de la poitrine de sa Boss, en passant par son ventre, son nombril, son bas-ventre, pour enfin arriver dans sa petite lingerie fine. Il parcouru l'intimité de celle ci du bout des doigts, avant d'en glisser un à l'intérieur. La Doyenne poussa un léger cri, et se cabra, ses fesses frôlant l'entre-jambe de son compagnon. Elle sentit alors la bosse déjà formée s'agrandir davantage, et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. En attendant, elle frissonnait sous les doigts de son petit-ami qui savait exactement à quels endroits elle était plus ou moins sensible, et ceux qui la feraient rapidement jouir. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme trembler de plaisir, il se décida enfin à la pénétrer, entamant de simples va-et-vients à l'intérieur de son intimité. D'abord lents, puis modérés, et enfin rapides. Lisa se cabrait dans les bras de son employé, et poussait de petits cris tant c'était bon, tout en espérant ne pas réveiller sa fille. Sans se décoller d'un centimètre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, toujours l'un emboité dans l'autre. Ils parcouraient le corps de l'autre, accentuant le désir. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient échangé cet instant. C'était chaud, intense, passionné. Et dire que quelques mois auparavant, on leur aurait annoncé qu'ils s'enverraient ainsi en l'air ensemble et qu'ils seraient en couple, ils vous auraient rien au nez. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas du tout dans la nature de House. Mais il avait su changer pour sa Supérieure, devenir _(un peu)_ meilleur.

Leurs ébats durèrent deux bonnes heures, après lesquelles ils furent épuisés. Allongés dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, dans le plus simple appareil, ils étaient bien. Parfaitement bien.

**- House, je dois dire que tu es vraiment un Dieu … MON Dieu !**

**- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir !** ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, aussitôt faite prisonnière par la bouche adverse. Un nouveau ballet démarra, aussi tendre et amoureux que les autres de la soirée.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le ciel de Princeton. La banlieue pavillonnaire où résidait la Doyenne était tout ce qui avait de plus paisible, surtout à cette heure là.

Le réveil de la jeune femme affichait 1:30. Dans quatre heures, elle devrait se lever pour le travail. Bien qu'elle n'en ait AUCUNE envie. Mais bon, c'est ça la vie active ! Elle finit alors par s'endormir dans les bras de son Diagnosticien, un sourire aux lèvres, et sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier. C'était une de ses positions favorites.

« **Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip » **fit le réveil à 5h30. Il était temps pour la Doyenne de se lever, de faire son yoga, d'avaler un café rapide, de se doucher et de s'habiller, avant de partir après avoir confié Rachel à Marina. Bref, une journée des plus ordinaires. Mais ce matin-là, une migraine affreuse l'assommait à moitié. Pire que d'ordinaire. Greg s'en aperçut aussitôt, lui qui d'ordinaire dormait toujours profondément à cette heure-ci. Mais là, c'était comme s'il avait pressenti quelque chose. Il vérifia sa température sur son front, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne couvait pas un vilain virus. Mais non, aucun signe de fièvre. En tout cas, elle était Hors Service. Il la força alors à rester au lit, après s'être battu pour qu'elle n'en bouge pas. Et oui, Mlle Cuddy était bien décidée à aller tout de même travailler ! Il lui lança alors un regard faussement menaçant, avant qu'elle ne rende finalement les armes et qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus sous la couette.

**- J'appelle l'hôpital et je leur dis que la Boss est Hors d'Usage et que je dois rester veiller sur elle ! **s'exclama-t-il, le téléphone à la main, prêt à composer le numéro

**- Non, toi tu vas travailler House ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman pour me surveiller, je sais me débrouiller seule tu sais !**

**- Hum j'en suis pas si sûre Mademoiselle ! Te connaissant, tu trouveras quand même le moyen de te rendre au PPTH faire ton job, et ça c'est HORS DE QUESTION !**

**- Le fait que tu te soucies de moi me touche énormément, mais je ne veux pas que tu te serve de ce prétexte pour rester ici !**

**- Roh mais sois pas rabat-joie, et laisses moi me charger de toi Cuddy ! C'est juste pour aujourd'hui c'est bon, tu vas pas en faire un drame !**

Finalement, il parvint à la ranger de son côté. Comme toujours. Et oui, elle ne pouvait jamais lui résister très longtemps, c'était toujours comme ça. Et puis, en même temps, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de sa présence. Car au moins, elle avait de la compagnie, et pas n'importe laquelle !

Une fois l'hôpital prévenu, il revint s'allonger à ses côtés. Décidément, elle paraissait bien affaiblie, bien fragile à cet instant même, elle qui d'habitude montrait l'image d'une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la blottir contre lui. Car inutile de jouer au coeur de pierre avec elle, car elle avait le don de faire battre cet organe dans la poitrine du Diagnosticien.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa petite-amie, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, présent pour elle. Elle posa alors les siennes sur celles de son compagnon, ses cheveux ébènes chatouillant le visage de House. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, car jamais elle n'avait été prise de telles migraines, surtout sans raisons évidentes. Et puis elle semblait pâle, livide, comme nauséeuse. Et cela ne tarda pas à se vérifier, car deux minutes plus tard, Lisa se précipitait tant bien que mal dans les toilettes de la villa. Il la suivit d'un pas assuré en boitant, pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas sur le chemin.

Penchée au dessus de la cuvette, elle régurgitait tout ce que son estomac contenait. Il vint lui tenir les cheveux, lui évitant ainsi d'en mettre partout. Laissez moi vous dire que ça n'était pas du joli ! Elle s'adossa ensuite contre l'une des parois de la pièce, la tête un peu en arrière appuyée sur le mur. Son visage avait perdu ses teintes habituelles, remplacé par un teint vraiment blanchâtre. Là, aucun doute, elle était vraiment malade.

**- J'espère que tu ne me couves pas une gastro-entérite, ça serait malin ! Imagines tu me contamines !** tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sans réel succès.

**- House, ce n'est pas drôle … J'ai la tête qui tourne …**

**- T'as plus envie de vomir au moins ?**

**- Mon estomac est vide, alors que veux-tu que je régurgite à présent ?**

Il hocha alors la tête, et aida sa douce à se relever. Il la saisit alors sous les bras et la souleva, soutenant ses jambes avec son autre bras. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'au lit, d'une démarche traînante mais doucement, sans trop la secouer. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, mais peu importe, il voulait à tout prix porter sa Supérieure jusque dans la chambre où elle pourrait se reposer.

**- Dors un peu je … vais appeler Marina et lui demander de garder Rachel ailleurs qu'à la maison pour la journée, que tu puisse dormir tranquillement.**

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui dire de ne pas le faire. La tête sur l'oreiller, elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à sombrer dans un sommeil léger. Pendant ce temps, Greg alla dans la chambre de la fillette, et l'habilla sans bruits. Certes, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec elle et s'y prenait un peu comme un pied, mais au moins il essayait. La nourrice arriva dix minutes plus tard, et après avoir réuni les affaires de la petite, elle partit avec elle, l'éloignant de cette atmosphère sur fond de maladie pour la journée, comme le lui avait clairement demandé le Diagnosticien.

Une fois seul avec Lisa dans la maison, il s'installa dans le canapé et se mit à réfléchir aux symptômes de sa Dulcinée. Ceux-ci s'étaient déclarés plutôt subitement, et ne semblaient pas vraiment décrire une maladie. Mais plutôt une … Non, ce n'était pas possible. PAS POSSIBLE. Parce que … parce que … ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant, c'était la seule chose qui collait, et qui pouvait tout expliquer. Mais si il lui parlait de son doute, de l'explication qu'il avait peut-être trouvé alors que ce n'était pas ça, elle pourrait être effondrée. Alors mieux valait-il établir un test auparavant, histoire d'être sur. Oui mais comment faire pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons en elle. Attendre qu'elle dorme ? Hum non mauvaise idée, car elle paniquerait en étant brusquement réveillée ainsi. Il ne restait alors comme possibilité de prétendre faire un examen de routine pour son sang, et faire le test. Mais soit il devrait changer l'identité de la patiente pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons au PPTH, soit le faire faire dans un autre hôpital. Et cela aurait été bien compliqué, alors mieux valait-il faire croire à ceux qui feraient le test que c'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas celui de leur Boss.

Il retourna alors à ses côtés, et se posta à ses côtés, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et plongea son regard azur dans celui de son compagnon.

**- Cuddy, j'aimerai te faire une analyse de sang, pour vérifier que tu ne manques pas de vitamines, protéines ou autres. Passes moi ton bras s'il-te-plait.**

Elle lui présenta son bras sans broncher, et il se saisit du matériel nécessaire, trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bains. Il lui préleva alors la quantité nécessaire de plasma sanguin, et lui mit ensuite un pansement, comme le font les médecins à leur patient. Mis à part qu'à la suite de ça, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je t'aime Lisa …**

Oui, il venait de le dire. Sans en être forcé. Certes, parce qu'il avait un peu peur pour elle. Mais aussi tout simplement parce qu'il était sincère à ce sujet avec elle, et que c'était la pure vérité. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il appela ensuite un courtier qui vint récupérer le colis dans lequel House avait déposé les échantillons sanguins, qui était alors chargé de le déposer au Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, sous le nom de _'Elga Doctrina '_, accompagné d'un petit mot demandant que les résultats soient impérativement envoyé au Docteur House, le plus rapidement possible. Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Alors qu'il jouait tranquillement à la PS3 dans le salon, il entendit des pas se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il se dit alors que Lisa avait du avoir envie d'aller vider sa vessie, chose tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Après tout, si ça avait été pour quelque chose de grave, elle l'aurait appelé, non ?

Tandis qu'il venait de massacrer un monstre de plus, il entendit les pas se rapprocher, et le parfum de la Doyenne embaumer la pièce. Il fit alors rapidement volte-face, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

**- House … j'ai … du sang dans mes urines …** fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Déjà 2 chapitres mis en ligne en peu de temps, j'espère que ça vous plait ! En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai un plaisir énorme à écrire cette fiction, bien que je stresse à chaque fois que quelqu'un la lit, parce que j'ai peur que, comme Voltaire quand il a écrit ses pièces de théâtre, ce soit de la merde [et oui, je suis bien les cours de français moi] Allez,j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>- House … j'ai … du sang dans mes urines … <strong>fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse. Alors là, la question ne se posait plus. Il éteignit son jeu sans même prendre la peine de sauvegarder, se leva, et rassembla quelques affaires.

**- Prépare le strict nécessaire, j'appelle Wilson et je te conduis aux urgences. Il te fera passer en prioritaire et dissimulera le fait que la patiente c'est toi, afin que tu n'aies pas tout l'hôpital aux basques.**

**- Tu .. crois vraiment qu'il le faut ?**

**- J'en suis même plus que sûr . On doit te faire des tests, c'est pas pour te faire peur, mais ton état devient vraiment inquiétant …**

Elle retourna dans la chambre, et mit deux trois bricoles dans un sac de voyage qu'elle trouva dans un coin. Pendant ce temps, House prévenait son meilleur ami de son arrivée prochaine, et lui faisait part de ses recommandations.

**- Si possible, éloignes la team de la CLINIC. Qu'on puisse transporter Lisa sans qu'ils ne la voient, expliqua-t-il. Et rends toi à l'entrée des ambulances, je me garerai juste devant. Tu n'auras qu'à nous attendre avec un brancard et des couvertures pour cacher ses vêtements que quelqu'un pourrait reconnaître. Et puis réserves aussi l'une des salles de consultations.**

**- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ? lui répondit son interlocuteur.**

**- Hum .. Non ! Prévois aussi chips & bières, on sait jamais !**

**- House, tu peux vraiment pas être sérieux plus de trente secondes toi vraiment !**

**- Pas ma faute si ce genre de choses stressantes finit par me donner faim !**

Le Diagnosticien raccrocha alors, et fila aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait dans la chambre. Il prit le sac, et fit prendre appui à la Belle sur ses épaules. Il l'aida ensuite à prendre place en voiture, et se gara à l'endroit prévu. Wilson l'y attendait, retenant le brancard du mieux qu'il pouvait. House prit alors sa petite-amie dans ses bras de nouveau, et la déposa dans le brancard prévu à cet effet. Après l'avoir recouverte de couvertures afin qu'il y ait peu de chances de la reconnaître, ils filèrent en salle n°3. Là, l'oncologue aida son meilleur ami à transférer leur Supérieure sur la table d'auscultation. Celle-ci ne disait pas un seul mot, visiblement épuisée.

**- Wilson, elle a trouvé du sang dans ses urines. Alors commence par une échographie de ses reins, on sait jamais, ordonna le chef du service Diagnostiques.**

**- Et pourquoi tu t'en charges pas toi même ?**

**- Parce que MOI, je dois tenir la main de ma petite-amie et la rassurer. **

**- Vas-y, mets moi bien dans les dents que moi je n'en ai plus parce que Sam m'a quitté !**

**- Roh c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible toi dis donc !**

Lisa soupira. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient irrattrapables ! De vrais gamins, toujours prêts à se chamailler.

Greg remonta le T-shirt de sa compagne, et prit soin de lui étaler lui même la crème sur le ventre. Il fit preuve d'une douceur irréprochable, et à peine le cancérologue eut-il fini de préparer le matériel pour l'échographie, que son ami venait de finir de préparer la patiente.

Wilson fit l'écho sans broncher, adressant parfois des sourires réconfortants à la Doyenne. Puis, les yeux fixés sur le moniteur, son visage se transforma quelque peu. Il vérifia si ce qu'il avait vu était bien vrai, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. House avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude du médecin, et l'interrogea du regard. Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Lisa, qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

**- Wilson ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
><strong>- Vous … vous avez une masse dans l'un de vos reins … <strong>lâcha-t-il, ne sachant comment ses amis allaient réagir.

**- Qu... Quoi ?** firent les deux amoureux en coeur.

**-Regardez l'écran … Ici … dit-il, en indiquant où se trouvait la tumeur. Une opération va être nécessaire, il faut vous la retirer au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne se propage et atteigne d'autres organes. Je suis désolé Cuddy …**

Alors là, Lisa tombait de haut. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette éventualité. Après tout, qui s'attend à ce genre de choses ? Personne. Et lorsque cela nous arrive, on ne s'y attend pas. C'est comme un coup de massue qu'on vous assène sur le sommet du crâne. Douloureux et inattendu.

Elle allait avoir grand besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Histoire de la rassurer. De lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

**- Je peux demander à Chase qu'il vous fasse l'intervention tout en ne divulguant pas à tout va l'information  
>- Peu m'importe … Tôt ou tard ils s'apercevront bien que leur Boss occupe l'une des chambres. Alors qu'ils le sachent maintenant ou plus tard revient au même … Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me retire cette chose …<strong>

L'oncologue acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas tort, bien au contraire. Il adressa alors un regard un peu perdu au Diagnosticien, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait prévenir Chase maintenant. Pour ne pas trop faire traîner les choses.

Wilson sortit de la salle, laissant le couple seul. House se saisit d'un chiffon, et essuya le ventre de sa compagne. Celle-ci semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Chose tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on vous apprend que vous avez une masse dans l'un de vos reins, qui pourrait vous faire mourir. Une fois son ventre bien propre, il la serra contre lui.

**- Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas pouvoir faire chier tes médecins et les juger directement sur le terrain, elle est pas belle la vie ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter, afin de détendre un coup l'atmosphère.**

**- Fais attention que je n'en profite pas pour te harceler House !**

**- Ah parce que même malade, tu en es capable ? T'es vraiment une sorcière Cuddy !**

**- Et toi un pauvre con ! Un pauvre con auquel j'ai envie d'emprisonner les lèvres dans les miennes …**

**- Boooooooooooooooooss, on est dans un hôpital ! TON hôpital en plus, tu es malade et tu voudrais t'adonner à des plaisirs charnels ? T'es vraiment une obsédée ma pauvre !**

**- Alors là, tu déformes tout ce que j'ai dit BOUFON ! le taquina-t-elle. Je veux t'embrasser c'est tout ! C'est toi le pervers dans l'histoire, pas moi !**

Il lui adressa une magnifique grimace, avant de finalement l'embrasser amoureusement. Ce fut ce moment-là que Wilson choisit pour faire de nouveau irruption dans la pièce.

**- C'est bon, tout est réglé Cuddy. Votre chambre est prête, et Chase a accepté de vous opérer.**

**- Me... Merci Wilson**, bafouilla-t-elle.

Installée dans une chaise roulante, elle fût conduite à sa chambre. On lui fit enfiler une blouse de patient, ce qui fit le bonheur de son compagnon. Et oui, chaque fois qu'elle se levait, ou se tournait dans le lit, il pouvait admirer ses superbes fesses. Bref, il en profitait largement pour se rincer l'oeil !

Ensuite, un anesthésiste vint la voir pour la préparer à l'intervention. Greg demeurait aux côtés de la jeune femme, lui adressant des sourires aguicheurs. L'opération fut alors prévue pour le lendemain, et serait orchestré par Chase.

La journée se passa sans trop de problèmes, Lisa avait simplement une perfusion dans la main, rien de bien important. Bien sur, elle avait une énorme envie de l'arracher et de se balader dans l'hôpital pour faire sa tournée habituelle des services, mais malheureusement elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors autant vous dire que rester dans ce fichu lit l'exaspérait, l'ennuyait. Heureusement que le grand Diagnosticien restait à ses côtés, et s'amusait parfois à tenter de glisser ses mains sous la blouse de la jeune femme, qui lui tapotait la main pour la lui faire retirer, le personnel pouvant les apercevoir depuis l'extérieur de la chambre.

La nuit tombée sur Princeton, mais la Doyenne ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A cause du stress lié à l'intervention. Du coup, elle ne savait que faire. House, qui sentait bien que cette dernière était tendue, vint s'allonger dans le lit, à ses côtés, et lui caressa doucement le bras.

**- Me dis pas qu'une femme aussi forte que toi, qui dirige un grand hôpital avec le meilleur médecin Diagnosticien du monde, a peur d'une opération !**

**- Fais bien le malin toi ! J'aimerai te voir à ma place dis donc ! Une masse dans un rein, c'est pas rien ! Si Chase me rate, je peux y passer !**

**- Roh ce que t'es pessimiste toi ! Allez dors, tu verras bien demain après l'opération si t'es toujours en vie ou pas !**

**- Très drôle ! Tu me stresses encore plus bouffon !**

Finalement, elle s'endormit une heure plus tard, une fois la nuit bien tombée sur la ville. Greg l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait alors serrer contre lui, ce qui avait permis à l'Endocrinologue de s'apaiser, jusqu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, on vint réveiller les deux médecins. Et oui, il était temps que la patiente soit amenée au bloc et endormie. House dût alors se séparer d'elle, et la laissa s'éloigner transportée par les infirmières seulement après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. . Direction la salle d'opération.

Une fois au bloc, on prépara Lisa. Alors qu'on lui plaçait le masque sur le visage et qu'on l'endormait en douceur, elle vit son petit-ami prendre place derrière la vitre surplombant la salle. Elle lui adressa alors un dernier sourire, un dernier regard. Puis l'anesthésiant faisant son effet, elle était partie. Endormie.

C'est alors que le grand médecin réalisa ce qui se déroulait. La voir allongée sur la table d'opération, 'charcutée' par Chase lui fit se rendre compte qu'il pouvait la perdre. Il avait toujours conscience des risques, mais là ceux-ci lui avaient échappé. Et si l'opération se déroulait mal ? Si elle ne se réveilla pas ? Que ferait-il sans elle et avec Rachel sur les bras ?

Il finit par s'asseoir, observant toujours l'acte chirurgical. Il fallait que tout se passe bien. Il avait besoin de Cuddy. Alors il ne devait rien lui arriver. Il vit alors le chirurgien extraire la masse du rein de la Boss, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dans un sens, elle était sauvée. Du moins, si cette tumeur ne revenait pas. M'enfin, elle dirigeait l'hôpital, elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à trouver des médecins qui lui feraient ses examens de contrôle.

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_[Petit rappel : l'anesthésiant vient de faire effet sur Lisa, elle est donc plongée dans un sommeil artificiel.]_

* * *

><p><em>Changement d'époque. Tout est noir et blanc. Lisa rentre du travail, en tailleur toujours bien ajusté. Elle ouvre la porte, salue sa fille attablée et embrasse House en tablier. Ils discutent tous les trois des résultats scolaires de l'enfant, puis on frappe. Wilson apporte un gâteau à Mme House pour son anniversaire, et Greg le récupère sous les yeux de Lisa émerveillée par cette attention.<em>

_ Puis changement d'atmosphère, ils sont tous les deux dans une grange. Tels des cow-boys planqués, ils rechargent leurs pistolets, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur en tirant sur leurs adversaires. Ni une ni deux, les 'méchants' tombent comme des mouches, et House & Cuddy scellent leur victoire par un baiser._

_** -Ce n'est qu'un rêve Lisa, réveilles toi …** se dit-elle mentalement, avant de revenir à l'époque actuelle et à une atmosphère à peu près normale. _

_ « Forget your troubles, come on get happy ». Cette musique raisonne dans sa tête. Chantée par la voix suave de son petit-ami. Puis d'autres voix forment les choeurs, dont la sienne. Elle se sent tirée. Elle se laisse faire, puis se relève dans les bras de Greg. Elle porte une robe de mariée blanche, immaculée. Autour d'eux les danseurs font leurs chorégraphie, parfaitement en rythme. Sa traîne tombe sur ses superbes cheveux ébènes, bref elle est magnifique. Il l'embrasse, elle approfondit cette douce caresse._

**_ - Ca ne peut pas être vrai …mon esprit me joue des tours, ça ne peut être que ça … Ma … ma vie … ne ressemble en rien à ça … Tu ne seras jamais Mme House, Greg ne t'épousera pas … Rachel n'aura jamais de famille parfaite comme on voit dans les séries …_**

_ Elle tente de se raisonner. Ce n'est pas sa vie, ça ne le sera jamais. Sauf … Sauf si elle reste ici, dans ce lieu étrange. Tout lui semble réalité, elle ne distingue plus le vrai du faux. Tout ce qu'elle aimerait, c'est enfiler cette robe qu'elle portait. Cette robe de mariée. Les images défilent devant ses yeux, elle sourit, elle est aux anges. Elle aime Greg, tout simplement._

L'opération terminée, on la transporta en salle de réveil, où House l'accueillit. Il lui prit la main et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Même sous perfusions et avec des lunettes respiratoires, elle était magnifique. Comme toujours.

_'Tic, Tac. Tic, Tac'_. Les heures s'écoulent, les aiguilles tournent dans l'horloge. Enfin, elle ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre. House laissa échapper de nouveau un soupir, soulagé. Tout s'était déroulé sans problèmes, fort heureusement.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

**- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va … Ils .. Ils ont réussi à tout retirer ?**

**- Oui, tu n'as plus de masses. C'est moi qui surveillerait et soignerait ta cicatrice, pour éviter toute infection.**

**- Tu … tu as assisté à mon opération .?**

**- Depuis la salle du dessus oui. J'allais tout de même pas raté ce merveilleux spectacle !**

Elle le fusilla alors faussement du regard, avant de serrer sa main autant qu'elle pouvait dans la sienne. C'était tellement rassurant de le savoir près d'elle !

Plus tard, on la ramena dans sa chambre. Elle eut le droit à la visite de Wilson et de la Team, qui vint lui montrer son soutien. Mais elle n'eut pas le droit à plus de visiteurs, car elle devait encore se reposer. Il était donc trop tôt pour permettre à Rachel de voir sa mère, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas facile à admettre pour Lisa. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Un jour de plus passa, et elle dût passer une échographie pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Wilson étant occupé, House s'en chargea lui-même. Après avoir préparé la jeune femme, il plaça le petit appareil au niveau de ses reins et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles masses. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien du tout. Il lui adressa alors un franc sourire, qui soulagea la Doyenne.

**- Pendant que j'y suis, je t'en fais une de l'utérus ou pas ? A moins que ton gynécologue ait examiné ton vagin il y a peu !** lâcha-t-il d'un air idiot.

**- Ben non justement j'avais rendez-vous il y a trois semaines, mais je n'avais pas pu m'y rendre à cause d'une réunion importante, et depuis nous n'avons pas pu fixer une autre date …**

**- Bon ben tant que j'y suis, je te la fais moi, ça t'évitera de perdre ton temps à attendre un rendez-vous hein !**

Il se chargea donc de l'échographie de sa Douce, et fût fort surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Ce … Ce n'était pas possible. Non, non pas maintenant ! Surtout Lisa quoi …

Elle vit bien que son petit-ami avait changé d'expression, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle écarquilla alors davantage lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et sortir de la chambre. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un, mais qui ? En tout cas, l'angoisse de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'augmenter …

House ne trouvait pas la personne qu'il cherchait, et interpella donc quelqu'un à qui il aurait préféré ne pas avoir affaire pour ce genre de choses. Il lui demanda alors de faire une vérification. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

**- Quoi que vous trouviez, ne dîtes rien à Cuddy maintenant, c'est bien clair ? Ou vous perdrez votre job !**

Après cette mise en garde, il entra avec à sa suite la jeune Masters. Cette dernière prit soin de refaire l'écho, sous le regard étonné de la Doyenne, qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se déroulait.

Une fois l'examen terminé, House fit sortir sa petite employée de la chambre afin de s'entretenir avec elle, au sujet de la découverte qu'il avait fait.

**- Alors, qu'avez-vous vu dans l'utérus de notre cher Boss ?** lui demanda-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

**- Et bien … elle est enceinte …**

**- C'est bien ce que j'avais vu alors. Mais c'est tout de même étrange quand on sait que Cuddy est stérile …**

**- Et bien il faut croire que non, puisqu'elle attend un enfant.**

**- Que ça reste entre nous, c'est bien compris ? Pas un mot, à personne, même pas à elle !**

**- Mais …** s'offusqua Martha. **Vous devez lui dire, ça la concerne ! Elle doit le savoir, vous ne pouvez pas lui mentir !**

**- Mais qui vous as dit que j'allais lui mentir ? Je veux simplement que vous la fermiez, c'est clair ? Sinon vous pourrez toujours rêver pour devenir un vrai médecin, croyez-moi.**

Il l'envoya ensuite en consultations, tandis qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans la chambre. Le regard de Lisa était inquiet, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**- House … qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? J'ai d'autres masses c'est ça ?**

Le ton de sa voix était apeuré, le médecin vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il rapprocha alors l'échographe, et le ralluma. Pour la troisième fois, il lui fit faire l'examen. Mais cette voix-ci, l'écran était tourné vers elle, lui permettant de tout voir.

Une fois le matériel en place, il lui laissa découvrir la chose toute seule. Une petite ombre apparaissait sur l'écran, d'une forme tout à fait commune. Un petit foetus qui commençait à se développer.

**- C'est … c'est un foetus ? Tu … Tu en es sur ?**

Il lui répondit alors par un hochement de tête. Elle était perdue, ne savait plus comment réagir ni que faire. Devait-elle se réjouir d'être enfin tombée enceinte, ou devait-elle se mettre à pleurer du fait qu'House devait prendre bizarrement la nouvelle ? Et puis … si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? Car déjà, aucun doute, il était le père. Alors que faire ?

**- Tu … tu en penses quoi ?**

**- J'en pense que pour quelqu'un qui est stérile, ce microbe dans ton utérus est la preuve que les médecins qui s'occupaient de toi avant sont des cons ! Et j'en déduis aussi que tu vas devenir une grosse vache si ce morbac' demeure 9 mois dans ton bide.**

**- House** ! s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Ah et j'oubliais ! Patty & Selma vont prendre encore plus de volume à mon plus grand plaisir. Mais bon le lait je m'en passerai. Et tes fesses vont aussi grossir, y aura largement de quoi te prendre par derrière !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée. Décidément, il était vraiment irrattrapable. Mais bon, pour le moment, aucun des deux ne réalisaient ce qui se passait vraiment. Aucun ne réalisait que si tout se passait bien, dans 9 mois ils seraient parents. D'un enfant biologique. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils comprennent vraiment que leurs vies allaient changer. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants sans trop bouger, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et ils décidèrent ainsi de garder la nouvelle secrète pour le moment, dans la mesure du possible. Surtout quand on sait qui est la personne qui a fait la deuxième échographie de contrôle, Mlle « J'aime-pas-mentir-aux-gens-alors-je-leur-dis-tout-le-temps-la-vérité-parce-que-je-suis-comme-ça ».

-** C'est pas que je me fasse une joie de quitter mon lieu de travail, mais il est l'heure de rentrer !** s'exclama-t-il. **En plus ta nounou va encore gueuler si je me ramène en retard.**

**- En même temps, à chaque fois tu lui fais le coup ! Je suis sûre que tu ne t'excuses même pas au près d'elle en plus.**

**- Ah parce que je devrais ? Attends s'occuper des microbes c'est son job, elle peut bien garder la tienne quelques minutes de plus, c'est pas la mort qui tue !**

**- Oui mais elle a une vie de famille à côté tu sais ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis hospitalisée pour le moment que tu dois t'amuser à faire chier le monde.**

**- Oui ben EXCUSES MOI de rester un peu plus que d'habitude à l'hôpital sous prétexte que ma petite-amie s'est TRES récemment fait opérée parce qu'une masse avait élu domicile dans l'un de ses reins !**

**- House, j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler ici, maintenant. En plus tout le monde nous regarde depuis la baie vitrée** !

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa disait vrai. Un attroupement de badauds s'était amassé devant la chambre, pour voir le couple se mordre le nez. Parce que c'est dans la nature des gens d'être curieux et de fourrer leur nez partout.

**- T'as raison. De toute façon, d'ici demain tu devrais sortir donc ta nounou gueulera plus sur moi, puisqu'elle a peur de la sorcière Cuddy !**

**- Et bien tant mieux que je puisse enfin sortir, je n'en peux plus de cette chambre, et puis j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Rachel. Mais arrêtes de m'appeler « sorcière » s'il-te-plait !**

**- Tu préfères « Cuddy Bitch » ? Avoues, ça t'excite beaucoup plus !**

**- Alors là, tu rêves ! Que tu m'appelles « Lisa », « Lise' », « Lizzie », ou des petits noms affectueux, peu m'importe, mais pas des surnoms pervers tels que celui-là !**

**- « Lisa la cochonne » ?**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se prit l'édredon dans la tête. Un lancer bien réussi d'ailleurs ! Il fit alors une beeeeeeeeeeelle grimace à sa compagne, lui remit l'oreiller en place et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de éclipser. Décidément, cet homme la surprendrait toujours.

Elle tua un peu de son temps à regarder la télé, puis on lui apporta son plateau-repas. Elle mangea très peu, car elle n'avait pas faim. Son esprit travaillait, au sujet de ce qu'elle avait appris peu de temps auparavant. Enceinte, elle était enceinte. Elle avait toujours attendu ce moment, mais maintenant qu'elle l'était, arriverait-elle à se montrer à la hauteur ? Elle commençait déjà à douter. A douter d'elle, de ses capacités. Et puis … et puis .. Si House l'abandonnait sous prétexte qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'enlever cet enfant en sa compagnie ? Elle se retrouverait seule à faire son éducation, comme elle avait du faire pour une partie de celle de Rachel. Sauf que là, elle n'aurait pas un, mais deux enfants sur les bras. Surtout avec une qui va à la maternelle et un bébé, ce n'est pas facile. M'enfin …

De son côté, House venait d'arriver dans la villa de Cuddy. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil, que la petite se précipitait pour voir si ce n'était pas sa mère qui rentrait à la maison. Mais non, ce n'était pas elle. Rachel fût quelque peu déçue, et après avoir congédié Marina, Greg la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Depuis que Lisa était hospitalisée, c'était un peu comme une habitude. Il berçait la fillette pour ne pas l'entendre pleurer toute la soirée sous prétexte que sa Maman lui manquait. La nounou ayant déjà donné son dîner à l'enfant, il se réchauffa un plat au micro-ondes tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses cubes. Il la surveillait d'un oeil en attendant que ses lasagnes soient chaudes puis il retourna dans le salon les manger devant la TV. C'est alors qu'il repensa à ce qui c'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. A la découverte qu'il avait fait en faisant passer à sa compagne un simple examen de contrôle. Enceinte … Il était parvenu à la mettre enceinte … Elle qui avait tout tenté pour attendre un enfant, sans succès, il était parvenu à la mettre en cloque. En même temps, lorsque quelqu'un est dit « stérile », vous avez tendance à ne pas faire attention aux protections. Mais tout de même, les chances pour qu'elle le soit étaient fines, et pourtant elle l'était. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Et au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être père. Déjà, parce qu'il avait la cinquantaine, et elle la quarantaine. M'enfin ce détail ne veut pas dire grand chose. Et puis, parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire avec les gosses. C'était déjà tout juste s'il commençait à s'habituer à Rachel, alors si en plus on lui collait un bébé pleurnichard dans les bras, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais alors pas du tout ! Parce que oui, un bébé, c'est pas comme les poupées, on peut pas leur virer les piles quand vous en avez raz-le-bol de l'entendre chialer à longueur de temps. Non un bébé vous vous tapez ses crises de nerfs en non-stop, sept jours sur sept parce qu'il ne vous laisse pas de repos ! A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie. Partir loin, ne pas avoir de telles responsabilités à gérer par la suite. Mais dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il aimait Lisa, et que si elle se retrouvait dans cet 'état', c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Alors la laisser tomber ainsi serait vraiment être un beau salop, un gros salopard.

Rachel commençant à se frotter les yeux plein de fatigue, il alla la coucher après lui avoir mis une couche pour la nuit. Tandis qu'il la souleva pour la mettre dans son lit, elle s'accrocha à son cou, et lui fit un câlin. La scène était touchante, et même House resserra son étreinte autour de la petite. Décidément, la fille de Cuddy tenait beaucoup du caractère de sa mère, et savait attendrir.

Une fois la petite bercée et presque endormie, il sortit de la chambre et alla se poster devant le téléviseur. Et je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand quelque chose vous arrive, bizarrement c'est à ce moment là que bon nombre de chaînes abordent le sujet de ce qui est en train de vous arriver, comme si c'était fait exprès. Il zappa alors, jusqu'à tomber sur une rediffusion de « General Hospital » _[Dieu soit loué, il était sauvéééé !]_.

Au final, il s'endormit sur le divan, après avoir éteint la TV à la suite de la diffusion de saison entière de son soap adoré. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, lorsque Rachel se mit à pleurer, réclamant son petit déjeuner. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir faim, car son estomac à lui aussi se mit à quémander de la nourriture. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, se prépara un café, sortit les céréales et les fruits, puis alla sortir Rachel du lit. Ils prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner ensemble, avant que le Diagnosticien n'habille la petite. Car aujourd'hui, elle venait avec lui. Tout simplement parce que Lisa sortait de l'hôpital, et que la mère et la fille se manquaient affreusement.

Après lui avoir enfilé tant bien que mal un sous-pull rose avec les collants assortis, une robe en jean et ses petites chaussures, il fila se vêtir lui aussi, gardant Rachel sous sa surveillance. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt. Après avoir mis une petite veste, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et l'installa dans la voiture, une fois le siège auto mis en place. Heureusement que Lisa pensait à tout et qu'elle en laissait toujours un chez elle, au cas où ! Tous les deux installés, Greg démarra et fila à l'hôpital. En roulant prudemment bien sur, vis-à-vis de Rachel.

Vingt minutes à peine leur suffirent pour arriver au PPTH. L'homme se gara à sa place réservée, et sortit la fillette de son siège afin de la poser sur le sol. En petite fille bien éduquée, elle ne bougea pas et attrapa la main du compagnon de sa mère pour se diriger vers l'enceinte du bâtiment. Direction la chambre de la Doyenne.

Ils la trouvèrent en train de faire sa valise. Son visage avait de nouveau toutes ses teintes habituelles, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Le médecin l'embrassa alors tendrement, tandis que Rachel se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère. Celle-ci adressa un large sourire mais ne pouvant pas la porter à cause de sa trop récente opération, elle se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Greg prit alors la petite dans ses bras et l'approcha de Lisa, qu'elle puisse la câliner sans risquer que ses points lâchent.

**- Mamaaaaaaaaaaan !**

**- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ma puce … Dis moi, c'est House qui as choisi tes vêtements et qui t'as habillé ? Parce que tu es très très jolie comme ça !**

Rachel opina du chef, indiquant à sa mère que oui, c'était bien son employé qui avait fait le choix de ses habits. Lisa sourit alors largement à son petit-ami, avant d'emprisonner tendrement ses lèvres.

**- Je ne te savais pas aussi doué en question de mode dis donc !** ironisa-t-elle.

**- Oh mais il n'y a pas là que je suis doué ! Mais bon, ici c'est trop plein de monde pour que je te montre l'étendue de mes talents …**

**- House ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !**

**- Qu'à quoi ? A mes consultations ?**

**- Tiens tiens, maintenant qu'on en parle, tes heures n'ont toujours pas avancées à ce que je vois !**

**- Alors là, t'es vraiment une sale sorcière assoiffée de consult' ! T'as profité de ton hospitalisation pour vérifier davantage si elles sont à jour, c'est pas du jeu !En plus j'ai une excuse, j'avais ta fille à me charger ...**

**- Mais tu aurais quand même pu en faire au moins une heure par jour …**

**- Non, parce que je passais mon temps avec ma Boss dans sa chambre, pendant que celle-ci dormait paisiblement !**

Lisa ne rétorqua rien, lui souriant simplement. Elle boucla enfin sa valise, qu'House lui posa sur le sol tandis qu'elle enfilait sa veste et ses talons. Après s'être occupé de la paperasserie de sortie, les deux médecins et la fillette sortirent de la chambre, s'apprêtant à retourner dans la villa de Cuddy.

Il prit le volant, et se dirigea vers l'un des magasins le plus proche. Et oui, ils avaient sérieusement besoin de faire les courses, car avec un goinfre comme le Diagnosticien, les placards se vidaient vite. Une fois au supermarché, ils mirent Rachel dans le siège du caddy _[Caddyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Cuddyyyyyyyyyyyyy !]_ et commencèrent à arpenter les rayons. Le chariot se remplissait au fur et à mesure de nourriture en tout genre, avant qu'ils ne fassent une halte au rayon vêtements. Lisa prit quelques nouveaux habits pour sa fille et elle, ainsi que deux T-shirts aux motifs Rock'&'Roll pour son petit-ami. Ils zigzaguèrent enfin jusqu'aux caisses aussi rapidement que la jambe boiteuse d'House le lui permettait.

Bien sur, ce fût Lisa qui paya avec sa carte de crédit, son employé lui ayant fait une scène selon laquelle son pauvre salaire minable ne permettrait pas de couvrir la moitié des frais, bien que ce ne soit pas, mais alors pas du tout vrai.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la villa, où cette fois Gregory aida sa compagne à ranger les courses, tandis que Rachel tendait aux adultes tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Cette dernière était ravie de pouvoir les aider ainsi, et le sourire qu'affichait son joli petit minois en était la preuve.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, ils se décidèrent à commander un repas tout prêt, après avoir longuement débattu sur « Chinois ou Italien ? ». Chinois avait emporté la manche, ils avaient donc passé une rapide commande par téléphone.

Ils s'installèrent sur le divan en attendant, la jeune femme tout contre son amant. Il promena son doigt doucement sur le ventre de sa Supérieure, alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire amoureux.

**- Tu te rends compte que par ma faute, la Big Boss va grossir et que ses seins deviendront de vrais obus parce qu'un microbe va lui écarter la peau du bide ?**

**- Oui je me rends compte House ! Même si on ne me l'avait jamais expliqué comme ça …**

Elle se mit à rire, et lui souriait, fier de sa 'blagounette'. Rachel se retourna vers elle, et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère, puis dans celui du médecin, tour à tour. Elle semblait un peu perdue, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait expliqué de quoi ils parlaient, ni pourquoi sa mère avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital. Après un regard adressé à son amant, la Doyenne se jeta à l'eau. Elle devait dire la vérité à l'enfant, car tôt ou tard, elle aurait fini par le savoir. Et puis du haut de ses deux ans et demi, elle était bien assez grande pour comprendre.

**- Rachel, Maman a quelque chose à te dire …** commença-t-elle.

**- Punie ?**

**- Mais non chérie, tu n'es pas punie, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ! Enfin … à ce que je saches … Tu n'en as pas fait au moins j'espère !**

**- Nooooooooooon.**

**- C'est bien alors. Donc, ce que Maman disait, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu sais que maman aime House n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, Maman 'moureuse House !**

**- Exactement. Et bien voilà, Maman et House, parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, ont fait des câlins et …**

**- Et maintenant un microbe comme toi pousse dans le ventre de ta mère !**

**- 'Crobe ?**

**- House, tu ne l'aides pas du tout à comprendre là !**

**- Ben quoi, c'est la vérité non !**

Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, avant qu'il n'enserre sa taille de son bras musclé.

**- Ce que House veut dire, c'est que Maman attend un petit frère ou une petite soeur, qui est en train de grandir dans son ventre.**

**- 'Rère ? Soeur ? **

**- Oui, mais pas pour maintenant, dans quelques temps. **

**- Est vrai ?**

**- Ben oui, puisque ta mère le dit ! Et ça veut dire que je vais devoir vous supporter elle, toi et le futur bébé ! Vous avez pas intérêt à vous liguer contre moi hein !**

La petite avait enfin compris ce qui se déroulait. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus le seul enfant de la famille, elle aurait un bébé à qui elle pourrait montrer des tas de choses ! Toute contente, elle vint alors contre sa mère, posa la main sur le ventre de celle ci, et sa tête contre sa poitrine.

**- T'aime Maman.**

**- Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi …**

House regarda cette scène émouvante se dérouler sous ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, être parent, ça semblait pas si horrible que ça … Du moins, ça « semble ». Parce que tout le monde sait qu'on a parfois [je dirais plutôt souvent] envie d'étriper ses gosses. M'enfin, ne tombons pas dans la violence hein ! En tout cas, voir Lisa et sa fille si proches faisait plaisir à voir.

La sonnette vint cependant briser ce moment de tranquillité. House se précipita à l'entrée, et réceptionna les repas. Un vrai estomac sur pattes celui là ! Il rentra aussitôt de nouveau dans la maison, tandis que sa compagne arriva avec sa carte de crédit pour payer la commande. Le livreur partit ensuite, et la petite famille se mit à table.

Tous se régalèrent, et une fois finis de manger, Rachel retourna dans sa chambre, histoire de jouer un peu. Lisa se posa devant la TV, assise tranquillement sur le sofa. Son Diagnosticien vint se poster derrière elle, et enserra sa taille de ses bras forts et musclés. Elle tourna alors la tête, afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne se fit pas prier et dès qu'il se fût assis, il la prit dans ses bras et la colla à lui.

**- Tu savais qu'un pénis laissé trop longtemps sans pratiques sexuelles, ben il devient tout fripé et il finit par tomber ?** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Ah ouais ? Bah dis donc, t'as de la chance que je l'entretienne assez souvent alors ton mini-Greg !**!

Elle lui tira malicieusement la langue, et après lui avoir fait une grimace il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le point faible de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'en peu de temps, elle finirait par céder à ses avances et se laisserait emporter par le désir. Alors qu'elle commençait à se cabrer sous ses baisers, il la fit glisser sur le sol, ne la lâchant pas d'un poil. Vint alors l'heure de l'assaut final : il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de la Doyenne, faisant glisser sur le sol la jupe qu'elle portait.

Les barrières n'étaient plus. Elle venait de lui céder. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient littéralement, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle approcha un instant sa bouche de son oreille, le temps de lui murmurer quelque chose.

**- On sera mieux dans la chambre, au moins Rachel ne pourra pas nous surprendre … Et ce sera plus confortable ...**

_TBC ..._ **  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**- On sera mieux dans la chambre, au moins Rachel ne pourra pas nous surprendre … Et ce sera plus confortable ...**

**- Hum je t'ai connu plus sauvage ma Cuddy ! M'enfin, je ne saurai que mieux satisfaire la tigresse qui est en toi dans un lit moelleux !**

Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, avant qu'il ne s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, et se rendit dans la chambre tant bien que mal. Bien sur, le poids de Cuddy accentuait son boitement, certes il avait quelque peu mal, mais peu importe. Il avait déjà vu pire comme douleur, et puis il tenait sa drogue dans ses bras. Une drogue légale, dont on peut abuser sans aucun soucis de risques de dépendance ou autres effets de surdose. Et le nom de cette addiction nouvelle était bien loin d'être barbare contrairement aux médicaments vendus dans le commerce. Au contraire, son nom avait une consonance 'poétique', et juive : Lisa Cuddy.

Bref, il la conduisit dans la chambre, où il la déposa doucement sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte à clé, tant bien que mal avec la Doyenne dans ses bras. Il vint ensuite aussitôt se positionner au dessus d'elle, lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. Puis en descendant sur la poitrine. Les seins de la Boss du PPTH se raffermirent sous l'effet du désir, ce que son compagnon aperçut rapidement. Il s'attaqua alors à ses sous-vêtements, qui l'empêchaient d'admirer son corps de déesse. Nue comme un ver, juste sous lui, elle était sublime. Mais ce n'était pas égal, c'est pourquoi Lisa s'empressa de lui retirer tout ce qu'il portait. L'égalité était enfin de mise, et ils firent glisser la couette sur eux afin d'être davantage au chaud. Ils se caressaient, s'excitaient mutuellement. Alors que Lisa emprisonnait les lèvres de son amant, lui collait son bassin à elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait une bien belle érection. Il fit alors preuve d'une extrême douceur, et la pénétra sans brusquer. Elle poussa alors un petit gémissement de plaisir, les mains du Diagnosticien s'affairant sur ses seins. Leurs corps s'accordaient à la perfection, leurs respirations se complétaient. Leurs cris de plaisir se profilaient à l'unisson, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Qu'un seul et même corps.

Leurs ébats durèrent 2h. Deux heures durant lesquelles ils atteignirent de multiples fois l'orgasme. Heureusement pour eux, la chambre étant insonorisée, Rachel n'avait rien entendu. Car je peux vous assurer que dans le cas contraire, elle aurait accouru aussitôt pour connaître la signification des hurlements de sa mère. En tout cas, la fillette n'avait rien entendu, et jouait avec ses poupées, en se frottant de temps à autre les yeux. Finalement, 10 minutes avant que Cuddy et son amant finissent leurs ébats, elle avait réussi à grimper dans son lit, et s'y était allongée toute seule, comme une grande pour y faire la sieste.

Lisa demeura dans les bras de son petit-ami, la main sur son ventre. Certes, pour le moment, rien n'y remuait. Mais se dire qu'un petit foetus grandissait dans son utérus la surprenait encore, elle qui avait depuis un moment perdu tout espoir d'être mère biologiquement. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, un miracle. Greg, lui, promenait sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, la sentait apaisée. Il en profita pour regarder un instant la cicatrice qu'elle portait due à sa récente opération, vérifiant ainsi que la plaie ne s'infectait pas. Mais Cuddy, en bon médecin, savait les soins à prodiguer sur une cicatrice, il n'y avait donc aucun signe d'infection ou autre. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme luttait contre le sommeil. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de son opération, car elle ne trouvait pas vraiment le sommeil ces derniers temps. Ses yeux tentaient vainement de se refermer tout seuls, et il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien plus de temps pour finir par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour sortir du lit sans bruit, lui reposant en douceur la tête sur l'oreiller. Il devait voir quelqu'un, discuter avec quelqu'un, raconter toute l'histoire à cette personne. Il le fallait, surtout s'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises, et donc ainsi préserver sa petite-amie.

Il prit sa veste, ses clés, et laissa un petit message sur un post-it posé à côté du visage de sa Douce dans le lit, pour la prévenir qu'il sortait, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il sortit alors, et chevaucha sa moto avant d'y accrocher sa canne. Direction, le centre-ville.

Là-bas, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble qu'il connaissait bien, se gara, descendit de moto et alla frapper à la porte de l'un des appartements. Un homme, en costume et cravate, vint lui ouvrir, lui offrant une tête fort surprise.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là House ?**

**- J'ai à te parler …**

Wilson fit alors signe à son ami d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui.

**- Ne me dis pas que … que tu as rompu avec Cuddy …**

**- Mais non, dramatises pas tout de suite ! Je la choisis elle, même si certains de mes patients doivent mourir pour cela. Mais je suis venu au sujet d'autre chose …**

La figure déconfite, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de son ami. Il devait lui avouer, mais … c'était loin d'être chose simple, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

**- Sérieux House, là tu commences à m'effrayer !**

**- Hey, mais j'ai encore rien dit !**

**- Ben vas-y, jettes toi à l'eau alors !**

**- Et ben … c'est que …**

**- A cette vitesse là, demain on est encore ici, à attendre que t'aies enfin craché ce que tu avais à dire.**

**- Mais tu vas me laisser parler tranquillement, oui ou merde ?**

**- Mer...**

**- TA GUEULE ! l'interrompit le Diagnosticien. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que … Cuddy est enceinte.**

**- Qu... QUOI ?** s'étrangla James. **Cuddy est enceinte ? J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**- Ben oui t'as bien entendu.**

**- Mais... Mais de qui ?**

**- Oh My God ce que tu peux être benêt parfois ! Du pape bien sur !**

**- De … De Lucas ?**

**- T'es con ma parole, ou tu le fais exprès ?**

**- Ben excuses moi d'essayer de comprendre !**

L'oncologue avait pris place sur l'autre siège, et faisait face à son meilleur ami. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien à rien !

**- Enceinte de moi patate ! Parce que jusqu'à preuve ma petite-amie n'est pas une Bitch, et ne s'envoie en l'air qu'avec un seul étalon, moi en l'occurrence.**

**- Mais … mais .. comment t'as appris la nouvelle ? Quand ? Depuis combien de temps ? Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Hey hey, on est pas en pleine interview, calmes donc la vitesse de tes questions ! Une à la fois, ça sera plus simple pour mon pauvre cerveau de génie.**

**- Roh mais tu m'énerves ! Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

**- Quand elle s'est réveillée de l'opération.**

**- Et comment tu l'as su ?**

**- Je lui ai fait moi même l'échographie de contrôle.**

**- Et elle est enceinte de combien de temps ?**

**- Vu le développement du foetus, je dirais 2 mois. M'enfin, je suis pas gynéco jusqu'à preuve du contraire !**

**- Deux mois ? Elle le savait alors ?**

**- Ben non. Tu sais ça arrive qu'une femme ait ses règles malgré qu'elle soit enceinte ! Elle l'a découvert en même temps que moi … Et Masters.**

**- Parce que Masters a été au courant avant moi ?**

**- Ben t'aurais été dans le couloir quand je te cherchais ce jour là pour que tu vérifies que je ne rêvais pas, tu l'aurais su le premier ! Mais comme t'étais pas dans les parages, j'ai pris la première personne que j'avais sous la main. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur elle …**

**- Et … Et … Tu vas faire comment ? Lui demander d'avorter ? Te barrer sans demander ton reste ?**

**- J'aime pas les gosses. Je voulais pas de gosses. En plus, elle a déjà Rachel. Mais je peux pas lui demander d'avorter, elle a toujours voulu avoir un gosse dans le bide, qui lui écarte la peau. Et je peux pas non plus partir, parce que …**

**- Parce que ... ?**

**- Parce que je l'aime.**

**- Alors au final, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Obligé de garder le morbac'. Mais au moins, y a des points positifs, sa poitrine et ses fesses, ça va de faire de la tuerie ! De vrais obus les jumelles !**

**- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ce genre de truc ma parole. En tout cas, félicitations House, tu as grandi. Tu fais enfin passer ses intérêts avant les tiens, ce qui prouve que tu tiens vraiment à elle.**

**- Oui ben c'est bon, t'as fini ton interview ? Parce que répondre à toutes tes questions, ça saoule vite.**

**- Oui j'ai fini !**

**- Oh mais j'oubliais ! Motus et bouche cousu à ce sujet, personne ne doit le savoir pour le moment. Ca reste entre nous hein !**

Après avoir avalé la bière que Wilson lui avait offert une fois dans le fauteuil, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Mais tu vas où ?**

**- Retourner la voir. Parce que tu sais, tout à l'heure quand elle s'est endormie contre moi, et ben elle était nue ! Alors là, elle le sera toujours, je préfère en profiter tant qu'il m'en est encore possible !**

Casque à la main, il rejoignit sa bécane une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble. Il la chevaucha, et prit le chemin du retour, enchaînant raccourcis sur raccourcis. Car si il se dépêchait, elle ne s'apercevrait peut-être même pas qu'il était parti.

Peu de temps après, il arriva enfin devant la villa de sa compagne. Il gara sa moto, pénétra de nouveau à l'intérieur, et ferma en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Vite, il se déshabilla, et retourna aux côtés de Lisa dans le lit, après avoir jeté le petit papier qu'il lui avait laissé.

Elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Qu'elle était belle dans ces instants là !

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Qu'elle était belle dans ces instants là ! Il la colla alors de nouveau contre lui, en profitant pour humer son parfum. Une main derrière la tête; l'autre sous Cuddy, il ferma les yeux tout en lui caressant le dos. Et dire qu'il avait une si belle créature, rien qu'à lui, rien que pour lui. Qui l'eut cru ? Personne. Car jamais les gens ne s'imagineraient qu'une femme comme elle pourrait s'amouracher d'un misanthrope tel que lui. Quels pessimistes ces idiots !

Elle remua un peu dans son sommeil, et vint enrouler l'un de ses bras autour du torse de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Un baiser qui lui fit ouvrir timidement les yeux, les paupières un peu engourdies.

**- Humpf ... Tu ne dors pas toi ?**

**-Ben non, y a une femme nue dans mon lit, qui pour couronner le tout est sublime, alors comment veux-tu que je ferme l'oeil ?**

**- Humpf t'es vraiment irrattrapable toi hein !**

**- Hey, c'est toi qui me tente autant, c'est pas moi qui suis à poil dans mon lit !**

A moitié endormie, elle lui fit une grimace avant de se retourner. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, tout comme lui. Un sommeil sans tâches, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux la première, et admira l' 'Apollon' endormi à ses côtés. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se lever. Sa fille n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller aussi, et quémanderait à manger. C'est pourquoi la Doyenne prit les devants, en préparant tout ce que la petite ingurgiterait à son réveil. Elle profita alors du fait d'être la seule réveillée pour faire son yoga tranquillement pendant que le café coulait.

Tandis qu'elle touchait ses chevilles avec ses mains sans plier les genoux, elle en profita pour réfléchir. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus faire son yoga ainsi. Déjà qu'elle courrait de moins en moins du fait qu'elle doive s'occuper de Rachel, le yoga lui permettait de s'oxygéner, de penser à totalement autre chose. Mais dans les mois à venir, il allait lui falloir se trouver une autre activité lui permettant d'avoir les mêmes effets.

Alors qu'elle terminait ses mouvements, elle entendit sa fille commencer à se retourner dans son lit, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler. Elle eut à peine le temps de ranger son tapis, que déjà la petite la demandait. Elle alla alors la voir, et la prit dans ses bras. Un petit bisou sur le front, et HOP direction la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Rachel avait de l'appétit, et dévora l'assiette de fruits que sa mère lui avait préparé spécialement pour elle. Lisa quand à elle avala son café bien chaud, accompagné d'un peu de pain et de beurre. Alors qu'elle terminait sa tasse, elle sentit un souffle glisser sur son épaule, avant que deux grosses mains ne se posent sur ses seins et une bouche dans son cou.

**- Bonjour toi ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Parfaitement, mais dommage qu'à mon réveil, la femme nue dans son lit n'y était plus !**

**- T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt si tu voulais me voir avant que j'enfile ma nuisette !**

**- Mais euh, j'allais quand même pas me lever à point d'heure juste pour voir ma petite-amie à poil non ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que je peux la voir quand je veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est pas faux …**

Il prit place à ses côtés, adressant un bref sourire à l'enfant, qui les fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que Cuddy lui servait un café encore chaud, il se saisit d'un croissant, qu'il mordit à pleine dents. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula alors normalement, ponctué par le rire de la fillette, amusée par les mimiques de sa mère ou du compagnon de celle-ci.

Pendant que la Doyenne se lavait et s'habillait, son employé surveilla la fillette dans le salon. Elle jouait tranquillement avec ses cubes, tandis que lui tapait une énième recherche sur le net. Une recherche inutile bien sur, juste histoire de tuer le temps. Lisa sortit peu après, vêtue d'une robe légère à bretelles crème, qui dessinait un superbe décolleté, plongeant à souhait. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, admirant le calme avec lequel sa fille jouait. Alors qu'il reluquait les jumelles, sur lesquelles il avait une formidable vue, il sentit la tête de sa compagne sur son entre-jambe. Et oui, elle venait de s'allonger sur lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

**- Tu sais que t'as ta tête sur mon pénis là ?**

**- Bien sur que je le sais House ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on l'utilise assez souvent pour que je connaisse par coeur son emplacement, non ?** pouffa-t-elle.

**- Alors tu m'en voudras pas si ça devient tout dur ? Parce que savoir que ta bouche est à quelques centimètres de mini-Greg, ça l'excite un max !**

**- Et bien retiens un peu tes ardeurs, je te rappelle que Rachel est avec nous !**

**- Et pourquoi on l'envoie pas coucher ? Comme ça on aurait carte blanche !**

**- Roh, laisses la un peu avec nous quand même ! Qu'elle profite de l'avoir encore un peu à elle toute seule.**

**- Bon ben tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais me mater un porno dans la chambre sur mon ordi, avec une chaussette et puis voilà ! Une à toi bien sur de préférence !**

**- HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

Alors qu'elle le menaçait du regard s'il mettait ses dires à exécution, il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la chambre aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Mais alors qu'il sortait du salon, on vint à toquer à la porte. Il ouvrit alors, et découvrit Wilson sur le palier.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vais là Criquet ?**

**- Je … suis venu voir la Boss, j'ai besoin de sa signature pour un document officiel de l'hôpital.**

**- House, c'est qui ? **demanda la voix féminine assise sur le canapé.

**- L'employé à qui tu as confié le PPTH le temps de te remettre comme il faut de ton opération !**

**- Quoi, Wilson est là ?Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai besoin de votre signature Cuddy !**

**- Il y a un soucis c'est ça ? **répondit-elle en se précipitant à l'entrée.

**- Non, tout se passe bien, ne vous en faîtes pas … Il me faut juste votre signature sur un papier important, que je ne peux pas remplir moi.**

**- Et bien entrez Wilson, entrez !**

**- Mais, maintenant qu'il est à l'intérieur, on va pas pouvoir être tranquille !** murmura le chef du département Diagnostiques à sa Supérieure.

**- Roh c'est bon, il va pas passer sa vie ici, tu peux bien attendre un peu avant de me sauter non ?**

James, qui avait tout entendu de ce que l'Endocrinologue venait de dire à son compagnon, ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Car qui eut cru qu'un jour il l'entendrait s'exprimer ainsi avec son meilleur ami ?

Les trois médecins rejoignirent alors la salle principale, où le cancérologue présenta les documents à signer à sa Boss. Elle s'empressa de remplir ce qu'il fallait et d'y apposer sa signature, avant de lui rendre le tout. Il lui rendit alors un sourire, tandis qu'House caressait le postérieur de la jeune femme. Ce geste n'avait pas échappé à Wilson, qui se réjouissait pour eux. D'ailleurs, la question de savoir si elle était vraiment enceinte lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne voulait pas faire de gaffes.

C'est alors que Rachel s'approcha de lui après avoir laissé de côté ses cubes, et vint lui dire bonjour. Elle demanda alors ses bras.

**- 'Ton, 'ton !**

**- Salut princesse ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- 'Ien ! 'Ton, Maman ventre !**

L'enfant désignait le ventre de Lisa, qui souriait timidement. Elle sonda alors le regard de son compagnon, afin de savoir si oui ou non elle se devait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celui-ci hocha faiblement de la tête, lui laissant la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le ventre à ta maman ?** demanda James à Rachel.

**- Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est que bientôt elle ne sera plus seule …**

**- Vous … vous voulez dire que … que vous êtes enceinte ? fit-il, faussement surpris.**

**- Oui, c'est exactement ça. De deux mois …**

**- Wow, toutes mes félicitations !**

L'employé prit son amie dans les bras, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Celle ci lui rendit, très sincèrement. Elle prit alors la main de son compagnon, qui se mit à la lui caresser avec le pouce, tout doucement.

**- Vous allez être une excellente mère Cuddy, croyez-moi !**

**- Elle va surtout être une usine à lait à domicile !**

**- House! Sympa dis donc ! Tu vas voir ce que l'usine à lait elle va te dire !**

**- Oh merdeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Faut pas taquiner les femmes enceintes, et j'ai osé embêter l'une d'elle ! Je suis fichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Criquet sauves moi !**

**- Arrêtes de faire le con House, je peux pas te sauver des griffes de Cuddy, c'est ta petite-amie, pas la mienne !**

**- Je te conseille de courir House, si tu veux pas que je t'étripe !**

**- Alors là sorcière, c'est mesquin de se moquer ainsi des infirmes !**

**- Oh hein toi tu viens bien de te moquer des femmes enceintes, alors ça revient au même !**

**- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser moi, j'ai plus rien à faire ici …**

Se sentant de trop au milieu du couple se disputant, il s'éclipsa après les avoir salué, les laissant alors seuls dans la pièce.

Lisa se rapprocha alors de son petit-ami, et lui frappa le bras, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

**- Hey ! Je te signale que si on avait pas fait tout ce cinéma, il serait encore là !**

**- Ben c'était pas une raison !**

**- Roh, ce que tu peux être susceptible toi des fois !**

**- Moi susceptible ! Non mais je rêve !**

Rachel assistait à la scène, hilare. Ces deux-là étaient pire que des enfants ! Ils la fixèrent alors d'un même mouvement, coupant court à leurs chamailleries. Ils se rendirent alors compte de la bêtise dont ils avaient fait preuve, et se sentirent quelque peu … Idiots. La jeune mère prit alors sa fille dans les bras, et après avoir indiqué à son compagnon de la suivre, elle fit enfiler à la petite un short et un T-shirt ainsi que des petites ballerines, et sortit dans la jardin prendre l'air.

Le ciel était bleu, pas un seul nuage ne couvrait cette immensité bleue. Pas de vent, bref un temps parfait pour s'aérer l'esprit. House prit place sur les marches du perron, sa petite-amie à ses côtés, tandis que Rachel se précipitait jouer dans l'herbe. La Doyenne posa sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait bercer par les battements du coeur de son amant. Il n'y a pas de son de plus doux, de plus rassurant lorsque vous êtes amoureux. C'est alors que le Diagnosticien vint briser le silence qui s'était installé, ponctué par les éclats de rire de la petite qui s'amusait un peu plus loin avec ses jouets.

**- Cuddy … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu as préféré être avec un homme comme moi, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui se soucie énormément de toi, un homme comme Lucas ?**

_TBC ..._


	8. Chapter 8

**- Cuddy … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu as préféré être avec un homme comme moi, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui se soucie énormément de toi, un homme comme Lucas ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit House, c'est toi que j'aime, un point c'est tout. Tu suffis à mon bonheur, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.**

**- Mais pourtant, je te fais souffrir, et pas qu'un peu ! Bien sur, je ne fais pas allusion à quand je te pénètre un peu trop violemment, ça c'est autre chose.**

**- Et c'est ce qui permet à notre relation d'être … spéciale. Depuis le temps, je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Je sais que ma vie ne sera pas rose, que tout ne sera pas beau, mais tu es le seul à me rendre autant heureuse.**

**- Ca c'est parce que je te comble au lit hein, avoues le !**

**- House !Y a pas que ça ! Tu … tu me rends meilleure, tout simplement.**

**- Et je vais surtout te rendre énorme oui !**

**- Alors là, rien ne nous dit que je vais peser une tonne hein !**

**- Y a intérêt, parce que dormir à côté de Moby Dick alors qu'auparavant je me tapais un canon, une bombe, ça me ferait trop bizarre !**

**- Alors comme ça, je suis un canon ? Comme c'est touchant …**

**- Attends, je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui !**

**- Dis plutôt que d'ordinaire, tu ne sors avec personne, que tu t'envoies plutôt en l'air avec des call girls.**

**- Tu peux parler, toi tu te tapais un homme-enfant !**

**- Comme ça, on est quitte !**

Cette fois, ce fût elle qui lui fit une grimace. Il s'empressa alors de l'embrasser amoureusement, la faisant ainsi taire, et en profitant pour la rapprocher davantage de lui. Elle se détacha alors un instant de son étreinte, se leva sous le regard surpris de ce dernier, et vint se placer entre ses jambes, posant ainsi son dos contre son torse, et sa tête au creux de son cou. Les yeux visés sur sa fille, elle souriait en sentant la bouche de son compagnon effleurer sa peau du bout des lèvres.

Alors qu'ils s'octroyaient un petit moment de tendresse tout en veillant sur Rachel, _« Time After Time »_ résonna. L'Endocrinologue prit alors son téléphone, qu'elle avait posé un peu plus tôt à côté d'eux, et se leva pour répondre. Elle s'éloigna alors un peu le temps de sa conversation, restant tout de même dans le champs de vision de son petit-ami. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir arpenter le jardin en faisant les cent pas, sa robe courte dévoilant ses superbes jambes, terminées par ses talons aiguilles qui la faisaient paraître plus grande. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle vint reprendre sa place entre les jambes de son employé, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Alors comme ça, tu as mis la chanson de notre dernier slow en sonnerie ?**

**- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit Mr « Je-fuis-tout-ce-qui peut-être-interprété-comme-romantique » ? le taquina-t-elle.**

**- Mais dis donc, Mademoiselle Cuddy a de la répartie, si ça continue elle va montre sa pauvre petite proie sans défenses !**

**- Fais gaffe à toi alors idiot !**

**- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je surveille mon derrière ! Au fait, c'était qui ?**

**- Ma mère. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer à la maison, passer un peu de temps avec Rachel … Très étonnant de sa part d'ailleurs. A croire qu'elle a eu une prise de conscience depuis son passage dans ton service !**

**- Et tu lui as répondu quoi à cette harpie ?**

**- Que j'avais énormément de travail ces temps-ci, et que je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'accueillir quelques jours ici. Et j'en ai profité pour lui demander si elle pouvait me garder ma fille quelques jours, le temps que je me repose un peu.**

**- Et elle a accepté de garder le microbe ?**

**- Contre toute attente, oui. Elle n'a même pas demandé la raison de ma fatigue, ce qui m'a évité de lui parler du fait que j'avais eu une tumeur et tout le tralala.**

**- Et … tu .. vas lui dire au sujet de … enfin voilà quoi ?**

**- De … de ma grossesse ? Non, pas encore. Tu as bien vu comment elle est, je préfère ne pas la mettre au courant maintenant. Ca m'évitera de devoir supporter un discours moralisateur au sujet des enfants eus en dehors d'un mariage.**

**- Et on va devoir la supporter quand ta mère ?**

**- Elle arrive demain après-midi, et repartira après manger avec Rachel. Ca va, tu arriveras à tenir le coup ?**

**- J'irais chez Wilson alors !**

**- Alors là non, hors de question que tu te défiles ! Tu resteras avec moi ! On est un couple, alors tu dois me soutenir lorsque ma mère est à Princeton.**

**- Mais elle est horribleeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

**- Mais elle est ma mère House. Et toi mon petit-ami, alors je compte sur toi ! Et puis, en récompense de ta présence, tu auras sans aucun doute une surprise …**

House lui adressa alors un large sourire. Elle savait comment le faire venir. Et maintenant, il avait envie de connaître à l'avance le contenu de la 'surprise' ! Mais la connaissant, elle ne voudrait rien lui dévoiler avant le moment où il la recevrait. Mais en tout cas, le sourire malicieux qui avait accompagné les dires de la jeune femme semblait indiqué qu'il allait s'agir de sexe.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser une fois de plus, un « BOUM » suivit d'un sanglot se fit entendre. Rachel venait de tomber sur le goudron de l'allée, rappant ainsi une bonne partie de son menton. Lisa se précipita aussitôt vers sa fille, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Direction la salle de bains, histoire de nettoyer cette sale plaie où quelques petits gravillons s'étaient logés. Elle fût rapidement suivie par son compagnon tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle d'eau. Alors qu'elle mouillait un gant qu'elle appliqua légèrement sur la blessure de la petite, House sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie de l'eau oxygénée et des compresses pour la désinfecter. La jeune mère s'affaira alors à 'rafistoler' Rachel, tandis que le Diagnosticien la regardait faire. Elle ne tremblait pas, ses gestes étaient doux, attentionnés. Bref, une médecin dans toute sa splendeur.

Ni une ni deux, le petit 'bobo' fut soignée. L'enfant ne voulant plus retourner à l'extérieur de peur de tomber une fois de plus, ils restèrent dans la villa. Et puis, il se faisait tard, il serait bientôt temps de diner. S'en vint alors une discussion sur le repas du soir : House voulant des hamburgers, Rachel des céréales et des bonbons, et la Doyenne préférant manger des légumes.

Après une demi-heure de débat alimentaire, ils n'en étaient pas plus avancé. House était tout de même parvenu à rallier Rachel à sa cause. S'opposait alors le duel Fast Food / légumes. Et à ce sujet là, aucun n'était prêt à abandonner son idée de repas. Ce fut alors en dernier recours qu'ils optèrent pour l'ultime solution : commander des hamburgers, tandis que l'Endocrinologue mangerait une salade. Au moins de cette façon, tout le monde était satisfait.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois dans la salle, bavardant simplement. De temps à autre, la fillette interrompait la conversation des grands, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier. House lui enfonçait alors un bout de hamburger dans la bouche, pour ne plus l'entendre. C'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux, et Lisa ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant faire. Mais bien sur, en bonne mère, elle veillait tout de même à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

Une fois le repas terminé, la petite demanda à ce qu'on lui raconte une histoire. Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne vint pas vers sa mère faire les yeux doux pour qu'on la lui raconte, mais elle fit sa demande au compagnon de celle-ci. Il ne sut alors pas quoi répondre, lançant des regards à sa petite-amie. Mais cette dernière s'amusait de la situation, et d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre que pour une fois, il pouvait bien lui lire quelque chose. Il suivit alors Rachel dans sa chambre à contre-coeur, et se résigna à perdurer le rituel .

Assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre, à côté de l'enfant allongée dans son petit lit, il prit le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main. Un conte pour enfants, où une princesse endormie attendait qu'un prince charmant vienne la délivrer de ce sommeil éternel, par un de ces baisers [rassurez moi, j'ai pas besoin de mettre le titre au moins ?]. Bref, le vrai récit bien guimauve, bien nian-nian, que toutes les petites filles aiment et que lorsque vous grandissez, vous trouvez totalement hypocrite car on ne vit pas dans le meilleur des mondes.

Aussitôt après l'histoire, l'enfant ferma les yeux, bercée par la voix de House. Il clopina alors jusque dans le salon, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Lisa ne l'entendit donc pas arrivée, trop occupée par la recherche qu'elle menait sur le net. Incognito, il arriva au dessus d'elle, penché sur le canapé, essayant vainement de voir l'objet de sa recherche. Malheureusement pour lui, elle sentit très vite son souffle sur ses cheveux, et ferma l'ordinateur.

**- Hey, mais je voulais lire moi !**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas !**

**- Oh mais dis donc, Mlle Cuddy ne serait pas en train de chercher des films pornos ? Qu'elle ou son meilleur employé aurait tourné ? Avoues le !**

**- Alors là, tu nages en plein délire pauvre idiot, tu es bien loin de la vérité !**

**- Alors laisses moi voireeeeeeuh !**

**- Pas question !**

Il tenta alors de lui subtiliser l'ordi, qu'elle tenait bien serré contre sa poitrine. Mais rien à faire, elle ne lâchait pas prise. Il fit alors mine de ne plus s'y intéresser, et lorsqu'elle posa son Macbook à côté d'elle, il se rua dessus. Aussitôt, il ouvrit l'historique, tandis qu'elle tentait de l'en empêcher.

**- Et c'est CA que tu me cachais depuis tout à l'heure ? Moi qui m'attendais à tomber sur quelque chose à caractère pornographique, me voilà fort déçu !**

**- Mais tu trouves ça idiot, alors je ne voulais pas que tu te moques !**

**- Mais attends, t'as encore... Neuf moins deux ça fait ... Sept mois pour faire ça !**

**- Et alors ? Je regardais, c'est tout. **

**- Mais tu sais même pas c'est quoi le sexe du morbac' !**

**- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je regarde les prénoms féminins et masculins, c'est pas plus compliqué.**

**- Et pourquoi il s'appellerait pas « Morbac' », ou même « Microbe » ? Au moins t'es sur que jamais personne aura le même prénom que lui !**

Elle soupira, et leva les yeux en l'air. Décidément, il ne prenait vraiment pas cette histoire au sérieux. Pourtant, dans environ sept mois, ils allaient être parents. Et ce n'est pas peu de choses.

**- S'il-te-plait. Sois sérieux trente secondes. On ne peut pas donner de tels noms à un enfant !**

**- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six … Mais si, on peut l'appeler comme on veut un gosse ! Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt …**

**- Il est hors de question qu'il ou elle ait un nom pareil ! Et arrêtes de compter, ça fait idiot !**

**- Vingt-neuf, TRENTE ! Et moi je te dis qu'on peut l'appeler n'importe comment. Ou même ne pas l'appeler, comme ça il viendra pas !**

Fier de sa plaisanterie, il adressa un large sourire à sa Dulcinée, qui une fois de plus leva les yeux au plafond. Comment voulez-vous aborder des thèmes tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, lorsque votre interlocuteur fait le gamin ? C'est impossible. Alors autant vous dire que la jeune femme s'arrachait les cheveux.

**- En plus, c'est ton gosse. Alors tu te débrouilleras pour lui en trouver un.**

**- J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire, ou mon cerveau déraille totalement ? MON gosse ? Il est tout autant de toi que de moi !**

**- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est dans ton ventre qu'il est, pas dans le mien.**

**- Mais, à ce que je sache, un bébé ça se fait à deux ! J'ai pas pu me le faire toute seule !**

**- Parce que tu crois que j'en voulais ? Parce que tu crois que je me disais « Tiens, et si je rendais ma Boss enceinte, juste pour le bonheur, le plaisir de voir sa poitrine gonfler encore plus que d'ordinaire ?» ? Et ben non, j'ai jamais souhaité que ça arrive !**

**- Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on peut pas retourner en arrière ! **

C'est alors que Greg se leva du canapé, prit sa veste, et boita jusqu'à la sortie où il chevaucha sa moto.

_TBC ..._


	9. Chapter 9

C'est alors que Greg se leva du canapé, prit sa veste, et boita jusqu'à la sortie où il chevaucha sa moto. Direction son appartement. Cuddy elle, n'avait pas bougé de sa place, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il … était parti si précipitamment. Si … soudainement, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se rendre compte de la situation. Et dire que tout ça avait commencé à cause d'une stupide histoire de prénoms. Certes, aucun des deux n'avaient désiré cet enfant. Enfin Lisa avait toujours souhaité être enceinte, mais elle s'était fait une raison. Elle avait accepté de ne jamais l'être, et voilà que c'était tout de même arrivé. En tout cas, à présent elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Peur qu'à cause de cet enfant, il ne veuille plus d'elle.

Lui de son côté, roulait à toute vitesse. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez lui, et jeta son sac dans le couloir. Il boita alors jusque sur le canapé après avoir claqué sa porte d'entrée, et s'y affala. Tout s'était déroulé si vite... Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de quitter la villa. Il n'avait même pas songé à l'état dans lequel il allait la mettre. En apparence forte de caractère, il savait qu'au fond, elle était fragile. Que ce genre de chose la touchait énormément.

L'envie de retourner la voir le tiraillait. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Si elle lui en voulait encore au sujet de cette histoire ? Devait-il prendre son téléphone et l'appeler ? Ou peu-être lui envoyer un texto ? Bref, il ne savait que faire pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle ait compris la raison de sa réaction extrême. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vraies relations qui durent, qui n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, se retrouvait avec sa petite-amie déjà mère d'une petite fille, et bientôt d'un deuxième bébé. Certes, il avait su accepté Rachel, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait déjà vu la petite avant de sortir avec la Doyenne, et quand enfin ils s'étaient mis ensemble, elle n'était plus un bébé. Alors que celui là, il devrait le supporter dès la naissance. Avec les pleurs incessants, les siestes à n'importe quel moment, le biberon fréquemment. Bref, l'horreur pour House. Mais d'un autre côté, si tout cela allait arrivé, c'était en partie de sa faute bien qu'il ait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Parce que sans lui, elle ne serait pas enceinte.

Il prit son portable, et envoya un rapide texto. _« Je suis désolé ... ». _C'était tout ce qu'il avait écrit. La réponse ne tarda pas, comme si la destinataire du message était restée devant son mobile en attente d'une réponse. _«Pourquoi es-tu parti, comme ça, comme un voleur ? »._ Sans plus tarder, il composa la réponse. _« J'ai … J'ai eu peur Lisa ... ». _Lisa. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il usait de son prénom. D'ordinaire, il continuait à la surnommer avec son nom de famille. Mais là, ça lui avait échappé. Et puis, ça ne rendait que plus sincère le contenu du texto. Son portable vibra alors de nouveau : _« Moi aussi j'ai peur .. Mais si tu n'es pas là pour me soutenir, j'aurais du mal à tenir. ». _Encore une preuve de la fragilité de la jeune femme.

Il se leva du divan sans demander son reste, et reprit ses clés, posées en évidence sur le buffet. Nouveau tour en moto. Il revint alors dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Princeton. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il sonna, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Lisa elle, toujours au même endroit, sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit.. Elle alla ouvrir, après s'être essuyé rapidement les yeux. Elle ne fut pas totalement surprise en découvrant l'invité qui se planquait derrière, et il lui ouvrit grand les bras, afin qu'elle s'y niche. Elle ne se fit pas prier, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il en profita pour plonger son nez au milieu de sa chevelure, humant ainsi le délicieux parfum qu'elle portait, les bras refermés autour de sa taille fine. La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur Princeton, mais ils ne bougeaient pas, serrés bien fort l'un contre l'autre.

**- Liz' … Pardonnes moi, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça … j'ai eu peu .. soudainement …**

**- Tout le monde a peur Greg … Mais le plus important, c'est que tu sois revenu …**

**- Je … Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi …**

Il l'embrassa sur le front, en profitant ainsi pour croiser son superbe regard. Elle était si belle … Et dire qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul.

Lisa commençant à frissonner, car seulement vêtue de sa petite robe à bretelles, ils pénétrèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur. Retour sur le canapé, une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'amusait tranquillement à faire tourner les boucles de sa Boss autour de ses doigts, tandis qu'elle pianotait sur le clavier de son Macbook, réglant à distance quelques problèmes survenus dans son hôpital.

**- Tu veux que le morbac' s'appelle « planning » ou quoi ?**

**- Bouffon va !**

**- Ah non mais je trouve que c'est une excellente idée moi !**

**- Et pourquoi pas aussi « consultation », tant qu'on y est ?**

**- Parce que j'aime pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment un professionnel pour tout tourner à la dérision ! Son rire cristallin envahit rapidement la pièce, et il la fit taire avec un baiser.

**- Dis, tu penses quoi de Joy pour une fille ?**

**- Tu penses encore à cette sale histoire ?**

**- Oui … parfois … enfin souvent. Même si Rachel me remplit de joie, je me demande toujours ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais pu adopté Joy … Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom alors ça serait l'occasion, non ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. Mais alors c'est moi qui choisit si c'est un petit mec !**

**- Mais dis donc, ça veut dire que tu t'y fais alors !**

**- Ben je suis obligé puisque j'aime ma petite-amie !**

**- C'est miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiignon !**

**- Ah non commences pas avec ça, j'aime pas la guimauve !**

**- Ok ok j'arrête. Mais seulement si tu me dis comment tu l'appellrais. **

**- Greg Junior.**

**- Ben dis donc, t'as du vachement te creuser le cerveau pour trouver ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oh si tu savais comme mon génie est fier d'avoir trouvé cette idée !**

**- Non mais sérieusement s'il-te-plait, tu l'appellerais comment ?**

**- Je sais pas … Y a trop de prénoms ! « Bébé », ça marche pas ?**

**- Et non, malheureusement ! De toute façon, on a largement le temps n'est-ce pas ! Sept mois ça devrait suffire, non ?**

**- OMG mais ça veut dire que tu vas avoir une humeur exécrable tout ce temps là, et même après ! Je me suis foutu dans un beau merdier dis donc !**

**- Et ben celle à l'humeur exécrable, elle t'emmerde !** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Et ben moi si ça continue je vais l'enculer !**

**- Hey, sois plus doux s'il-te-plait !**

**- Ben quoi, t'aimes pas ça ? Tu préfères les objets c'est ça ?**

**- T'es vraiment pas possible, hein !**

Il s'amusa à bouger son nez, répondant ainsi à la Doyenne. Elle pouffait de rire tant elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de répliques. Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts !

Quelques jours passèrent. La Doyenne avait enfin le droit de retourner travailler, et tout le monde fut ravi de son retour. Retrouver ses marques, c'est tellement bon ! Bien sur, la nouvelle de la grossesse n'avait pas été ébruitée. Car pour le moment, Masters avait réussi à tenir la langue. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Assise derrière son bureau, Lisa signait quelques dossiers insignifiants. Elle se leva alors, et se rendit dans sa petite salle de bains personnelle. Là, elle s'enferma à clé, et s'assit alors sur le sol, appuyée à la porte. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Une fois encore. Une fois de plus.

Cette grossesse. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Pour une quarantenaire, cela comportait de nombreux risques, et était dotant plus éprouvant. Et puis … Pouvait-elle avoir pleinement confiance en House ? Quand on connait son passé, son caractère, on se dit tout de suite qu'à la première chose qui l'effrayera, il partira. Et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Surtout que si quelque chose se passait mal entre eux, elle devrait tenir le coup à l'hôpital. Accepter de le voir dans les couloirs, d'être confrontée à lui quoi qu'il arrive. Bref, elle prenait peur. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte ! Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Que ça LEUR arrive ?

Wilson pénétra dans le bureau de sa Patronne, ayant besoin de sa signature. Ne la voyant pas de prime abord, il se rapprocha de la porte de la salle d'eau d'où il entendait s'échapper une respirations saccadés de petits sanglots. IL tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

**- Cuddy ? Ca va ?**

Pas de réponses. Il frappa alors plus fort, et réessaya d'ouvrir, bien que la porte ne bouge pas d'un poil.

**- Cuddy, ouvrez s'il-vous-plait !**

**- Laissez moi … **

**- Ouvrez cette porte d'abord !**

**- Je veux rester seule James. Toute seule.**

**- C'est difficile d'avoir une conversation normale à travers une porte, alors ouvrez moi et je pourrais vous aider.**

**- Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je ne veux pas parler. Il n'y a pas plus compliqué.**

Elle avait été claire, direct. Mais l'oncologue n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie comme ça, ça lui était totalement impossible.

**- Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je fais défoncer la porte par la sécurité !**

**- Vous n'oserez pas.**

**- Oh que si. Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui est enfermé dans cette pièce.**

Il n'eut pas de réponse, juste un cliquetis de verrou qu'on tourne. La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, et Lisa se décala pour le laisser rentrer. Il vit alors le visage de la jeune femme ruisselant de larmes. Elle semblait plus que désemparée, totalement perdue. Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa doucement le dos pour la rassurer.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- J'ai … j'ai peur …**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De … de perdre House … de perdre le bébé … Ou même les deux …**

**- Tout va bien se passer Cuddy, tout ira bien …**

**- Vous n'en savez rien. Vous dîtes ça seulement pour me rassurer.**

**- Non, je suis sincère. House vous aime. Réellement. Si vraiment il avait voulu partir, il l'aurait déjà fait, croyez-moi. Il l'aurait fait en découvrant votre grossesse. Et pourtant, il est resté. Il restera. **

**- J'ai … j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai beau y mettre du mieux, j'ai peur que ça arrive. **

**- House vous aime. Vous l'aimez. Vous allez être la meilleure mère, et House apprendra à faire avec. Pour vous il le fera. Alors maintenant faîtes moi le plaisir de sécher vos larmes, de vous démaquiller afin d'effacer toutes les traces, et de sortir de ce bureau. **

**- Mais … **

**- Y a pas de mais qui tienne. Vous êtes mon amie, alors je veux vous voir sourire ! En plus vous êtes enceinte Cuddy, vous devriez être aux anges, parce que dans sept mois vous aurez un petit bout, mélange de House et de vous !**

**- Vous … vous avez peut-être raison …**

_TBC ..._


	10. Chapter 10

**- Vous … vous avez peut-être raison …**

Il la laissa s'approcher du miroir de la salle de bains, et lui passa les cotons. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, avant de sortir de la pièce avec Wilson. Il lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil, se préparant à sortir du bureau. C'est alors qu'House pénétra dans l'office, croisant son meilleur ami. Il l'interrogea du regard puis, ce dernier retournant à son bureau, il s'approcha de sa petite-amie.

**- Mais dis donc, vous faisiez des cachoteries ou quoi ? Je suis en retard pour le plan à trois !**

**- Idiot ! Il est venu me parler, c'est tout, vas pas t'imaginer des trucs !**

**- Te parler ? Parce qu'y a besoin de te parler ?**

**- Ahah très drôle !**

**- Avoues, vous parliez de moi hein !**

**- Entre autre …**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Rien …**

Il lui fit relever le menton, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Toi, vu ton regard, tu as pleuré. Et n'essaies pas de nier, je te connais.**

**- Oui j'ai pleuré, et alors ?**

**- Et alors Wilson sortait de ton bureau. Et tu as pleuré. J'en déduis qu'il t'a consolé. Alors dis moi pourquoi.**

**- Tu te fiches complétement du « pourquoi ».**

**- Non je ne m'en fiche pas ! Tu es ma petite-amie, et même Criquet semble plus au courant de ce qui te tracasse que moi !**

**- Tu... tu trouverais ça idiot, et tu le prendrais peut-être mal si je te le disais.**

**- Mais en ne me le disant pas, ça me travaille d'autant plus ! Alors vas-y dis moi ce qui se passe.**

**- Je... J'avais peur … tout simplement. Peur que tu partes sous prétexte que je suis enceinte … Peur de perdre le bébé … Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.**

**- Et c'est ça qui t'as mis dans tous tes états ? La peur que je t'abandonne ?**

**- Et ben oui ! Je t'aime et tu le sais. Alors j'ai peur de te perdre, voilà tout. **

**- Est-ce que je suis parti, là tout de suite maintenant ?**

**- Non..**

**- Alors tu ne m'as pas perdu. **

Il la serra fort contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le front. Après lui avoir remis une mèche bien en place, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé de l'office. Elle le suivit, et vint poser sa tête sur son torse, alors qu'il mit sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Certes pour le moment, il ne pouvait ressentir aucun coup. Mais c'était une façon d'accepter leur futur enfant. De montrer à la Doyenne qu'elle n'était plus seule. Qu'il était là. Qu'il serait là.

L'heure tournait, et House dut retourner dans son service. Histoire de faire mine de travailler. Il se sépara alors de sa Douce après lui avoir offert un baiser amoureux, qui orna les lèvres de Lisa d'un sourire cristallin.

Cinquième mois. Le ventre de la jeune femme s'était arrondi bien comme il fallait, elle ne pouvait plus le dissimuler aussi facilement qu'auparavant. Et déjà, les rumeurs et autres potins allaient bon train. Certains prétextaient qu'elle se gavait de nourriture une fois rentrée chez elle pour oublier le caractère insupportable de House, d'autres penchaient plus pour une grossesse. Et seulement une partie avait raison. D'un commun accord, le Diagnosticien et sa compagne avaient alors décidé de rendre la nouvelle publique, exaspérés qu'on parle autant d'eux dans leur dos, surtout lorsque ce n'est pas toujours de façon sympathique.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux dans la cafétéria, en compagnie de Wilson. Étant en pleine heure d'affluence, la salle se remplissait à vue d'oeil. Assis à leur table, le couple se donnait du courage. Ils devaient le dire, s'ils voulaient qu'on arrête de leur casser du sucre par derrière. House tenaient donc la main de la Doyenne, lorsqu'il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de se lever.

**- Messieurs-Dames les médecins, les malades, leurs très chères familles et ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici, nous avons une grande annonce à faire**, s'exclama-t-il à haute et intelligible voix. **Je suis le Docteur Gregory House, et comme vous le savez tous ou presque, le Docteur Lisa Cuddy ici présente et moi nous envoyons assez fréquemment en l'air.**

**- House !** riposta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. **Ça, t'étais peut-être pas obligé de le préciser !**

Il ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque, et reprit.

**- Et comme nous avons pu l'entendre depuis quelques temps, les rumeurs volent au sujet de la prise de poids suspecte de la Boss. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que vous aviez le droit à la vérité. Cuddy, à toi l'honneur.**

**- Et bien voilà, l'une des principales rumeurs qui circulent est vrai.**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, qui ne quittait pas du regard les deux médecins ainsi que leur ami. Tout le monde attendait la suite, afin de connaître enfin la vraie raison.

**- Alors voilà … Je …**

**- Elle est enceinte. Du beau, du magnifique, du charmant Diagnosticien qui est à son service.**

**- Et ce, de cinq mois.**

En réaction à cette annonce, le public se mit à applaudir. Car House & Cuddy avaient eu le cran de dire la vérité, chose que tout le monde n'aurait pas fait. Tandis que la foule commençait à se disperser, certains vinrent féliciter la future mère, en profitant ainsi pour caresser son ventre ou bien lui demander si elle connaissait déjà ou non le sexe du bébé. Elle répondit alors que non, puisque son échographie n'avait pas encore eu lieu. House s'était alors mis en retrait, n'aimant pas ce genre de 'cérémonie hypocrite'. Lorsqu'enfin on la laissa un peu tranquille, elle alla le retrouver.

**- Je suis fière de toi House. Très fière.**

**- Au moins maintenant, on ne croira plus que tu te gaves comme une oie ! Quoi que, ils avaient pas totalement tord …**

Il se reçut alors le poing de la jeune femme dans le bras.

**- Non mais oh ! Je suis pas encore énorme non plus !**

**- Hum... presque. **

**- Tu vas me le payer toi !**

**- Oh mais je te taquine ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible depuis que le morbac' a emménagé dans ton utérus ! Enfin, ça avait déjà commencé avant, mais là c'est pire.**

**- Pauvre chou, arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du « morbac' », demain t'as intérêt à venir avec moi pour l'échographie !**

**- Et pourquoi donc Madame ?**

**- Parce qu'on pourra savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.**

**- Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ? Tu peux pas y aller toute seule, et me dire en rentrant ?**

**- C'est hors de question ! Tu viens, un point c'est tout.**

**- Ok ok Madame, je viendrai puisque Madame l'exige !**

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, et ils se retrouvèrent à la fin de leurs heures pour rentrer ensemble. Main dans la main, ils se rendirent sur le parking, et House prit le volant.

Une fois dans la villa de la jeune femme, celle-ci posa ses affaires en embrassa sa fille. Rachel apporta alors un beau dessin à sa mère, représentant House avec sa canne, Cuddy avec son ventre rond et la petite Cuddy entre les deux médecins. Bref, le dessin de sa « famille ».

Tandis que Greg s'installa sur le canapé, Lisa, elle, se mit aux fourneaux. Elle prépara le repas tranquillement, et lorsque le plat fut mis au four, elle retourna auprès de son employé. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le bras avec le pouce. La main sur son ventre, elle demeurait pensive. Demain, les choses allaient encore changé. Car ils allaient savoir le sexe de leur enfant. Ce qui signifiait donc que le temps était venu pour eux de commencer à préparer son arrivée. Certes, il leur restait encore quatre mois si elle menait sa grossesse à terme, mais mieux vaut avoir tout préparé à l'avance que courir au dernier moment pour s'en occuper. Il allait donc falloir faire de la place dans la chambre de Rachel s'ils voulaient pouvoir y mettre le nouveau-né, n'ayant pas de chambre à coucher supplémentaire.

Une bonne odeur se dégagea de la cuisine, ce qui sortit la Doyenne de ses rêvasseries. Elle se leva, mit alors la table, tandis qu'House installa la petite dans sa chaise haute. Et oui, il commençait à aider davantage sa petite-amie, se rendant bien compte que porter la fillette devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle à cause de son ventre arrondi. Alors il lui rendait service par ci par là, se montrant attentionné envers elle. Mais House restait tout de même House, et il ne fallait tout de même pas trop lui en demander.

Après le dîner et une fois Rachel au lit, ils se mirent devant la télévision, et regardèrent ensemble un film. Mais à la moitié de celui ci, Lisa s'était déjà endormie. N'osant pas la réveiller, son compagnon ne bougeait plus. Elle était si belle, si apaisée lorsqu'elle dormait, qu'il ne voulait pas briser cet équilibre. Il s'installa alors du mieux qu'il put dans le canapé, la déplaçant le moins possible, et finit lui aussi par s'endormir, la main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

« **Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ». **5h30. Il était temps pour Lisa de se lever. Elle ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux, empoigna son portable qui heureusement pour son amant se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, sur la table basse, et éteignit l'alarme. Elle se mit debout sur ses jambes, replaçant la couverture sous laquelle ils s'étaient mis la veille sur le corps endormi de son compagnon, et alla dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruits possibles, et sans allumer la lumière du salon , pour qu'House continue à se reposer.

Elle se fit un café, et tandis que le liquide coulait, elle se prépara. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui elle allait connaître le sexe du bébé. Alors elle se vêtit, se maquilla sans excès. Elle était vraiment resplendissante. Ses vêtements laissaient apparaître la forme arrondie de son ventre, qu'elle arborait fièrement.

Une fois prête, elle retourna dans la cuisine, où elle but son café accompagné de quelques galettes de riz. Il était à présent 7h, et Rachel se réveilla en douceur. La jeune mère alla alors la chercher; et l'embrassa tendrement comme elle le faisait tous les matins. La fillette, une fois posée à terre, enserra alors les jambes de sa mère de ses petits bras, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

Rachel se précipita dans le salon, où elle vit le Diagnosticien toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, jetant parfois des coups d'oeil à sa mère. Une fois rapprochée du divan, elle l'escalada et vint se mettre sur le ventre de House, où elle commença à sauter légèrement. Il se réveilla alors brutalement, et fit les gros yeux en croisant le regard de l'enfant, qui se stoppa net dans son élan.

**- Humpf … Cuddy, tu pourrais pas dire à ta fille de pas me sauter dessus quand je dors ?**

**- Oh, mais elle a voulu être gentille, elle voulait te réveiller pour le travail, c'est adorable …**

**- Adorable ? Je vais te sauter sur le ventre, on verra si c'est mignon.**

**- Je t'interdis de le faire ! T'es bien plus lourd qu'elle.**

**- Mais mon ventre il a maaaaaaaaaaaaal !**

**- Et le mien, tu crois qu'il me fait des chatouilles ? Et ben non, je me prends des coups depuis l'intérieur ! C'est comme si un kangourou s'agitait là dedans !**

**- Ben, je croyais que t'étais végétarienne ? Le kangourou, c'est de la viande ! Ça veut dire que t'en as avalé !**

**- Idiot! C'est le bébé qui remue !**

**- Rooooooh c'est moins marrant ça !**

Après avoir reposé Rachel sur le sol, il se leva, boita en direction de la Doyenne, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il déjeuna alors, tandis que sa compagne réceptionnait Marina.

7H30, il s'habilla enfin alors que sa Supérieure terminait quelques dossiers en retard sur son Macbook avant de partir pour le travail. Il sortit fin prêt une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et tous deux enfilèrent une petite veste. Lisa câlina sa fille une dernière fois, et après avoir donné les derniers conseils habituels à la nounou, elle monta en voiture avec son employé. Qui aujourd'hui avait décidé d'aller à l'heure au PPTH. Inutile de compter sur le fait qu'il fasse toutes ses heures bien évidemment !

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, avant de se séparer une fois à l'étage de la jeune femme. Lui continua de monter jusqu'à son service, où il jeta sur le fauteuil ses affaires. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et pianota sur son ordinateur une nouvelle recherche, sur les guitares cette fois-ci.

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et pianota sur son ordinateur une nouvelle recherche, sur les guitares cette fois-ci. Son équipe, installée dans la salle mitoyenne, le fixait avec des yeux ébahis. C'était tellement étonnant de le voir ici, à une heure aussi matinale.

**- Il est tombé du lit ou alors nos montres sont en retard ?** s'exclama Taub.

**- On a du se tromper de dimension, on est dans un autre univers !** ajouta l'Australien.

**- Ne soyez pas aussi moqueurs, il a peut-être simplement eu envie de venir à l'heure aujourd'hui !**

**- Masters, on travaille pour lui depuis sept ans et demi. Crois moi, jamais il ne viendrait à l'heure juste sous prétexte qu'il en a envie**, fit le petit blondinet.

**- Cuddy a pas quelque chose aujourd'hui ?**

**- Hum... C'est pas cet après-midi qu'elle passe l'échographie du cinquième mois ?** s'interrogea Foreman.

**- Si. Donc tout s'explique. Il stresse.**

**- Vaut mieux pas le déranger si vous voulez mon avis.**

La Team se remit alors à éplucher les dossiers, à la recherche d'un cas qui se montrerait assez intéressant pour attiser la curiosité du grand Docteur House. Ils parvinrent à extraire deux dossiers qui semblaient assez spéciaux pour que le Diagnosticien daigne les soigner, sur la cinquantaine qu'ils avaient auparavant.

Lisa quand à elle, avançait dans les préparatifs d'une soirée de bienfaisance qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain., dans les locaux du PPTH. Elle réglait les derniers détails concernant le buffet, et vérifiait les réponses de ses invités ainsi que de leurs exigences alimentaires. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre : dans une heure elle devrait se rendre à la cafétéria, et dans trois heures elle avait rendez-vous avec son gynécologue.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva à grand pas, et House pénétra dans le bureau de la Doyenne, comme à son habitude.

**- Go Honey, un bon gros Hot Dog avec ton nom inscrit dessus t'attend !**

**- House !**

**- Non mais je suis sérieux, il t'attend vraiment. Ok y a peut-être pas ton nom marqué dessus, mais ça peut se faire !**

**- House je … Je n'ai pas très faim.**

**- Dixit la femme enceinte qui a peur du rendez-vous qu'elle va avoir.**

**- J'ai peur de ce qu'on pourrait me dire, et alors ?**

**- Et ben il faut manger, tu devrais le savoir ! Et sinon, comment veux-tu avoir de l'énergie pour t'accoupler avec ton bel étalon ?**

Elle se leva, et lui frappa l'épaule. Il en profita alors pour lui prendre la main, et la conduisit à la cafétéria. Assis à leur table avec leur plateau, ils commencèrent à manger. Pour sa part, House dévorait littéralement son Hot-Dog sans aucun soucis, contrairement à sa petite-amie qui elle avait un peu plus de mal à avaler. Cette échographie l'effrayait. Certes, elle allait savoir le sexe du bébé, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait être vu aussi. Elle qui avait fait tant de tentatives pour être enceinte, elle craignait que l'enfant ait des séquelles. Qu'il ne soit pas assez développé. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'une femme enceinte doit éviter le stress, chose contre laquelle elle devait faire face quotidiennement. Il eut beau la forcer, pas moyen de la faire céder. Elle restait là, les yeux dans le vague, la main sur son ventre rebondi. Son compagnon mit sa main sur sa cuisse, la lui caressant doucement pour la rassurer. Même si lui était aussi un peu dans le même cas …

L'heure tournait; il était temps de se rendre en gynécologie. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Et cela risquait de changer considérablement leurs vies. Car il leur serait alors difficilement possible de revenir en arrière, il allait falloir assumer cet enfant. Et toutes les contraintes qui s'y apparentaient. Bref; Lisa se rendit seule dans le service, son employé s'étant défilé, une fois de plus. Elle s'était largement attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de son amant. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas être lui-même, de ne pas être House.

Assise dans la salle d'attente, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut enfin son tour. L'obstétricienne la fit entrer dans la salle, la laissant s'installer tranquillement tandis qu'elle préparait son matériel.

L'examen débuta, et le niveau de stress de la Doyenne était à son maximum. Le moniteur de l'échographe sur le ventre de sa patiente, la médecin contrôlait le bon état de santé du bébé. Elle rassura alors la jeune mère, lui montrant sur l'écran que tout allait bien.

**- Alors Docteur Cuddy, vous voulez connaître le sexe de votre enfant ? Ou alors vous préférez peut-être attendre le père du bébé ?**

**- Docteur MacAlly, vous connaissez tout aussi bien que moi la réputation du père, alors croyez-vous vraiment qu'il va venir ?**

**- Vous … vous avez sans doute raison Docteur Cuddy … **

La gynécologue bougea alors l'instrument, histoire de bien voir. Et le verdict tomba.

**- Et bien Docteur Cuddy, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous attendez …**

**- Que j'attends … ?**

**- Une petite fille.**

La Doyenne se mit alors à sourire. Certes bêtement, mais elle souriait largement. MacAlly termina alors l'examen, puis laissa sa patiente partir après avoir fixé la date du prochain rendez-vous.

Une fois le service quitté, elle se mit à chercher House un peu partout dans l'hôpital. Il était l'heure de rentrer, et elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer la nouvelle sur leur lieu de travail, mais dans la villa de la jeune femme.

Elle le trouva dans son bureau, endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement, histoire de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il avait bien entendu reconnu l'odeur de sa Supérieure, et toujours les yeux fermés il positionna ses mains sur ses seins, les lui pelotant bien comme il fallait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le laissant faire.

**- Tu as décidé de passer la nuit ici ou bien tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Sorcière va !**

**- Hey, c'est pas moi qui me suis endormie dans mon fauteuil !**

**- Peut-être, mais c'est pas toi qui est infirme.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui est enceinte à ce que je sache.**

Il lui adressa une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret, et se leva non sans difficultés à cause de sa jambe meurtrie. Il prit la main de sa petite-amie, et tous les deux descendirent au parking. Ils montèrent en voiture, House au volant, et filèrent à la villa de la Boss.

Une fois rentrés et Marina congédiée, ils s'installèrent un peu dans le salon. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le Diagnosticien passa son bras autour des épaules de sa Douce, qui vint se blottir davantage à lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore fait allusion au rendez-vous avec la gynécologue, et contre toute attente, ce fut Greg qui lança le sujet.

**- Alors cette médecin, elle a dit quoi en voyant le bon état de fonctionnement de ton vagin ?**

**- Idiot ! C'est pas mon vagin qu'elle a surtout regardé tu sais !**

**- Quoi, elle a visité ton anus aussi ? Alors que moi j'ai même pas le droit ? Mais c'est de l'injustice ça !**

**- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !**

**- Même pas vrai, je pense aussi à ta poitrine Honey ! Et pas qu'un peu attends !**

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule, avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer sur lui, tout en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal au ventre, et lui saisit les lèvres.

**- En tout cas, elle m'a dit que le bébé allait bien.**

**- Tant mieux alors ! En même temps, avec un spermatozoïde tel que les miens, ça ne peut être qu'un super gosse !**

**- Redescends de ton piédestal bel Apollon hein ! Bref, elle m'a dit aussi le sexe du bébé.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Et bien … J'attends une petite fille.**

**- Oh non au secours, je suis en sous-effectif ! Je vais me faire aplatir par des féministes !**

Elle se mit à rire, de bon coeur. Son sourire cristallin illuminait son visage, elle resplendissait réellement. A cet instant précis, House était heureux de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Elle était si belle, si parfaite … Et il était simplement fou d'elle.

Le jour se levait, en même temps que s'éveillait la petite banlieue résidentielle de Princeton.

Lisa s'affairait déjà à préparer sa fille. Cette dernière se refuser à enfiler sa robe, bien décidée à embêter sa mère. La Doyenne dut alors batailler afin de la lui mettre, grimaçant en même temps car le bébé s'agitait dans son ventre. Chose normale lorsqu'on est enceinte de sept mois, n'est-ce pas !

Au bout de vingt minutes, elle dut appeler House qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de la jeune femme, tant elle ne s'en sortait plus. Il arriva alors, en boitant et en grognant d'avoir été sorti si tôt d'un sommeil qu'il aurait préféré rallonger. Mais la vue de sa petite-amie, le ventre bien rond, la main dessus pour tenter vainement de calmer la petite le fit stopper net ses jérémiades. Il se plaça alors derrière elle, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de lui faire faire volte-face.

**- Alors comme ça, on arrive plus à se faire obéir par sa propre mioche ?  
>- Oh s'il-te-plait, ne la ramènes pas hein. Elle est insupportable en ce moment, comme si le fait que j'avance dans ma grossesse la perturbe.<strong>

**- Elle doit se dire que bientôt elle sera plus la seule, et qu'elle doit donc prendre exemple sur moi, et bien t'emmerder !**

**- Ah ben c'est du joli, merci le modèle quoi !**

Il lui adressa une grimasse amusante, qu'elle réprima par une claque sur l'épaule. Elle jeta ensuite un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre : ouf, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir. 

**- Hey Speedy Gonzales, t'es bien pressée dis donc aujourd'hui ! Déstresses et ralentis la cadence !**

**- House, j'ai un tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.**

Il la fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres acidulées, et la massa ensuite doucement au niveau des épaules.

**- Y a pas le feu au lac, il est même pas 8 heures !**

**- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte. J'ai des tas de rendez-vous, et en plus je dois voir la gynécologue pour l'examen du septième mois.**

**- Et alors ? T'es la Boss, t'as le droit d'avoir du retard, non ? C'est pas l'un des privilèges dont tu jouis, en plus de pouvoir te taper ton employé le plus sexy et le meilleur de tous ?**

**- Très drôle House, très drôle. J'ai tellement de choses à préparer ces derniers temps !**

**- Mais pourquoi tu demandes pas à Wilson de te filer un coup de main ? Tu sais bien qu'il aime aider les bonnes âmes et serait prêt à leur donner le bon Dieu sans confessions s'il le fallait, alors tu sais si c'est toi qui lui demande, il pourra pas te refuser ça !**

**- Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule, et je continuerai sur cette voie-là.. Et puis il a suffisamment de travail comme ça pour qu'en plus je lui refile le mien !**

Il lui offrit un nouveau baiser, une main caressant son ventre et l'autre son fessier. Profitant de cette 'diversion', Rachel tenta de dissimuler sa robe. Mais les deux amants ayant séparés leurs lèvres, Cuddy s'en empara et la tendit à son compagnon.

_TBC ..._


	12. Chapter 12

Il lui offrit un nouveau baiser, une main caressant son ventre et l'autre son fessier. Profitant de cette 'diversion', Rachel tenta de dissimuler sa robe. Mais les deux amants ayant séparés leurs lèvres, Cuddy s'en empara et la tendit à son compagnon.

**- Tu veux que je la mette c'est ça ? Mais c'est pas ma taille !**

**- Idiot ! Que tu l'enfiles à Rachel parce que là, j'en peux plus. Entre elle et le bébé, c'est la guerre pour celle qui m'épuisera le plus. Et puis à continuer comme ça, elle va me mettre en retard !**

Elle sortit alors rapidement de la chambre, laissant le Diagnosticien et la fillette ensemble. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla en vitesse, avant d'avaler quelque chose sur le pouce. Greg et la petite firent alors irruption dans la cuisine pour déjeuner au moment où Lisa en sortait.

**- Ca t'embêtes de la faire manger et de la surveiller le temps que Marina arrive ?**

**- Mais il est pas encore l'heure Cuddy !**

**- Si je veux pouvoir m'occuper de tout, il vaut mieux que je parte en avance. Surtout que j'ai rendez-vous avec la gynécologue à 10h15, et j'aimerai avoir déjà bien avancé avant de me rendre à ma consultation ! Et si tu pouvais y venir avec moi, ça m'arrangerait tu sais …**

**- J'aime pas les médecins. Et encore moins les consults.**

**- Fais le pour moi. S'il-te-plait. C'est mon septième mois, et tu ne m'as encore jamais accompagné. **

**- Mais elle va regarder ton vagin, quelque chose dont j'ai le privilège d'être l'unique à pouvoir m'en 'servir' à ma guise!**

**- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle a un diplôme, elle ne fait pas ça pour mater des utérus à longueur de journée tu sais ! Et puis elle va principalement contrôler l'état de santé de la petite.  
>- J'aurais une récompense alors après ?<br>- Hum... On verra .. Y a des chances …**

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire malicieux, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle prit alors sa veste et ses clés, enfila ses talons, et sac à la main elle monta en voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel & House prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Il fit chauffer un peu de lait, qu'il lui mit ensuite dans une tasse en plastique avant de lui donner, le temps de préparer son café. Il lui donna ensuite un pain au chocolat, qu'elle dévora, n'en laissant aucune miette. On vint alors à frapper à la porte. Il reposa l'enfant par terre pour qu'elle aille jouer dans le salon, tandis qu'il boita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

C'était Marina. Il la fit entrer, lui répétant les conseils que sa compagne lui avait donné avant de partir. Il réunit alors ses affaires dans son sac, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses clés de moto, et salua la nourrice et la petite avant de chevaucher son engin. 9H45, direction l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'enceinte du PPTH, Lisa terminait sa deuxième pile de dossiers. Elle l'aperçut depuis son bureau se diriger vers l'accueil,et lui adresser un petit geste. Il patienta ensuite devant les ascenseurs, attendant de pouvoir monter dans l'une de ces machines pour accéder à son service.

10H05. Lisa prit l'ascenseur, et se rendit dans le bureau de House. Elle le trouva dans la salle mitoyenne, réfléchissant devant son tableau où il avait inscrit une liste de symptômes dont souffrait leur patient du jour.

**- Je te manquais déjà tant que ça ? Avoues le, tu ne te passes plus de moi, je le sais ! Ça se voit t'as qu'une envie là, c'est de me sauter dessus !**

**- Et t'égorger, c'est cela oui !** plaisanta-t-elle.

-** Oh non, laisses moi la vie sauve s'il-te-plait !**

**- Idiot va ! C'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous, alors je suis venue te chercher pour que tu m'accompagnes.**

**- Sérieusement, je suis obligé de venir ?**

**- Oui, cette fois je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu viens, un point c'est tout.**

**- Oh mais Cuddy fait sa dominatrice, ça m'excite !**

**- Et bien je te prie de freiner tes ardeurs, mini-Greg devra attendre un peu !**

Il grimaça alors, avant de reposer son feutre et de se saisir de sa canne. Il fit signe à Lisa de passer devant, puis fit mine de fermer la porte derrière lui, en restant à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et le fusilla faussement du regard, ce qui le fit rouvrir la porte et sortir de la pièce.

**- C'était tout sauf drôle House.**

**- Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère c'est tout !**

**- Ben ça n'a pas marché tu vois. **

Il lui prit alors la main, et tous les deux marchèrent jusqu'au service de gynécologie. Étant un peu en avance, ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente en attendant le tour de la Doyenne.

Peu de temps après, on les fit entrer dans la salle, où le Docteur MacAlly laissa Lisa prendre place. House lui s'installa sur le siège à ses côtés, afin qu'elle puisse serrer sa main pendant l'examen.

Le moniteur sur le ventre de sa patiente, l'obstétricienne contrôlait la santé du bébé. Bonne fréquence cardiaque, pas de soucis à ce niveau là. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un petit détail qui l'inquiéta quelque peu. Elle essaya alors de vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien vrai, avant d'en parler aux parents. Le Diagnosticien remarqua cependant un changement d'expression sur son visage, et lança un regard interrogateur à sa compagne.

**- Que se passe-t-il MacAlly ?**

**- Et bien Docteur Cuddy … Il … Il semble que les poumons de votre fille soit … Sous-développés.**

**- Vous en êtes sûre ? **l'interrompit House.

**- Vous n'avez qu'à observer par vous même …**

La gynécologue disait vrai. Les poumons du bébé n'étaient pas encore développés comme ils auraient du. Ce qui n'était pas encore trop dangereux si la naissance ne se produisait pas d'ici peu. Mais il fallait tout de même régler le problème au plus vite s'ils voulaient éviter qu'elle n'en garde des séquelles.

**- On va vous mettre sous corticoïdes pour favoriser le développement et ainsi éviter au maximum que cela ne se répercute à la naissance.**

**- Une chance qu'elle ne naisse pas maintenant mais dans deux mois**, ajouta Gregory.

Lisa respira un grand coup . Elle était inquiète, elle avait peur pour le bébé. Elle s'en voulait intérieurement que son enfant ait un retard de développement, bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien. House s'en étant aussitôt aperçu, il l'embrassa sur le front, et caressa sa main avec son pouce.

Le rendez-vous se termina assez nerveusement, Lisa ne s'étant pas encore vraiment remise de la nouvelle. Son compagnon lui, semblait avoir assimilé la chose. Du moins, il SEMBLAIT.

Elle se rendit à la pharmacie de l'hôpital avec sa prescription, et récupéra ses comprimés. Une fois son flacon en main, elle retourna dans son bureau alors qu'House lui, rendait visite à son meilleur ami.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, faisant alors sursauter Wilson.

**- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à frapper aux portes toi ! Imagines si j'avais été en train d'annoncer à l'un de mes cancéreux qu'il allait mourir !**

**- C'est pas le cas, donc on s'en fout !**

Il prit place sur le canapé de l''office de l'oncologue, s'allongeant de tout son large sur la banquette.

**- Lisa avait son examen du septième mois aujourd'hui.**

**- Et alors, qu'est-ce que la gynéco' a dit au sujet de la petite ?**

**- Qu'elle a un sous-développement des poumons. Donc Cuddy est sous corticoïdes pour stimuler le développement.**

**- Et comment elle a avalé la nouvelle ?**

**- Et ben .. disons qu'elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Alors que c'est pas de sa faute, elle y est pour rien.**

**- Montres lui que tu es là pour elle, ce genre d'étapes est dur à surmonter.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Tes mariages, tes relations avec les femmes, ça a jamais vraiment tenu. Et t'as jamais mis l'une d'elle enceinte, encore moins si c'est ta Boss.**

Il se releva alors rapidement, canne à la main, et sortit en trombe du bureau. Après un passage éclair dans le sien, il mit son sac sur le dos et rejoignit le parking. Il grimpa sur sa moto, quitta le sous-sol et se fraya un chemin dans les rues de la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il devait partir un peu, s'aérer l'esprit. Car il ne parvenait pas à encaisser la nouvelle dont MacAlly leur avait fait part. Il ne s'inquiétait pas seulement pour l'enfant, mais aussi pour Lisa. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de maternité, elle qui avait tout tenté pendant des années et qui enfin y était parvenue, elle devait se faire à l'idée de prendre un traitement pour aider les poumons de son bébé à finir leur développement correctement. Et puis, il y avait toujours le risque que cela ne fonctionne pas …

Bref, il conduisait sans destination précise. Autour de lui, les bâtiments défilaient, sans grande importance. Le vent lui brulait les mains, mais il s'en moquait. Il devait rouler. Rouler et encore rouler. S'éloigner de tout ça pour mieux réfléchir.

Dans sa poche, son portable sonnait, vibrait. Mais il ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la route. De toute façon, il ne voulait parler à personne pour le moment. Il n'avait pas la tête à entendre les sermons de Criquet au sujet de sa façon de réagir. Il voulait juste faire le vide dans sa tête, échapper à tous ses événements qui s'enchainaient depuis plusieurs mois.

De son côté, la nouvelle avait profondément bouleversé la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, elle s'enferma dans son bureau, les stores fermés, la lumière éteinte.

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle entendit la moto de House s'éloigner, et prit inconsciemment ses clés de voiture. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans l'hôpital. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle prit sa veste, et se dirigea sans réfléchir vers son véhicule. Elle s'installa au volant et démarra. Où elle allait ?Elle-même ne savait pas. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers sa banlieue pavillonnaire. Les larmes affluant au niveau de ses yeux, sa vue se floutait.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, tout en fixant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la route. Elle tourna à droite, vérifiant auparavant qu'il 'y ait pas d'autres automobilistes.

Elle avait beau tenté de les retenir, ses larmes continuaient leur chute. Les yeux embués, elle prit un nouveau virage. Ses manœuvres devenaient un peu moins assurées, mais elle parvenait à garder le contrôle de sa voiture.

C'est alors qu'une camionnette déboula à un croisement, à vive allure ...

_TBC ..._


	13. Chapter 13

C'est alors qu'une camionnette déboula à un croisement, à vive allure. Lisa n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et le choc fut inévitable.

Le fourgon avait percuté la voiture de Lisa côté droit, heureusement pour elle. Mais la violence du choc avait détruit une bonne partie du véhicule, et l'avait projeté contre un poteau. La tête de la Doyenne heurta la vitre, au moment même où l'airbag se déclenchait. Le chauffeur, ayant l'entière responsabilité de l'accident, n'eut pas le cran d'assumer, et partit rapidement, laissant la jeune femme inconsciente. Des passants alertèrent alors les secours, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur les lieux.

Dans la poche de House, son portable recommençait à s'exciter. Cinq minutes déjà qu'il ne cessait de sonner et vibrer. A croire que son interlocuteur était bien décidé à le joindre. Ces appels incessants commençant à l'intriguer, le Diagnosticien finit par se ranger sur le côté de la route au bon milieu de nul part. Il sortit alors son téléphone, et regarda le numéro. Tiens, celui de Masters. Que lui voulait-elle donc ?

**- Dites moi, vous avez découvert l'existence de la touche 'appel' sur les téléphones, et du coup vous avez décidé de tenter l'expérience avec moi ou quoi ? Parce que quand au bout de deux minutes je réponds pas, généralement on me laisse tranquille, on continue pas à me harceler !**

**- House c'est important, c'est au sujet de Cuddy !**

Il stoppa un instant sa respiration, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'Endocrinologue.

**- Quoi Cuddy ?**

**- Elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture … On l'a retrouvé inconsciente au volant, elle a du être transportée en urgences à l'hôpital …**

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

Ni une ni deux il chevaucha à nouveau sa bécane. Direction le PPTH. Il devait voir Lisa, savoir si elle allait bien. Il accéléra alors, maîtrisant parfaitement l'engin.

Il arriva aussi vite qu'il pût aux urgences, grimaçant à cause de sa jambe. Mais peu importe, il fallait qu'il la voie.

On lui indiqua le lit de la jeune femme, et il se précipita à ses côtés. Elle était allongée, en tenue de patient, les yeux clos, branchée à des perfusions, aux lunettes à oxygène et au monitoring. Elle était tellement belle … Et fragile à la fois. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule, et n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

**- Elle a eu de la chance House. Si le conducteur l'avait percuté du côté conducteur, elle n'aurait pas eu la vie sauve.**

**- Jimmy, je t'ai déjà connu plus rassurant tu sais ! On connait l'identité de cet enfoiré de chauffeur ?**

**- Non. Ce sont des passants qui ont contacté les secours, et certains témoins l'ont vu fuir aussitôt après avoir percuté Cuddy. **

**- L'enfoiré !**

**- Hey calmes toi House ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici, on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir.**

**- Elle a déjà passé des examens ?**

**- Bien sur. Elle a le poignet gauche cassé, un traumatisme crânien et une petite fracture au niveau de la boîte crânienne. Et on lui a retiré des bouts de verre dans la jambe.**

**- Et … et le bébé ?**

**- Et bien fort heureusement, le bébé semble ne rien avoir. C'est une chance d'ailleurs, car elle aurait pu le perdre. Mais Lisa est toujours sous corticoïdes. Par contre, avec tous les examens, on a fait une découverte …**

**- Laquelle ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Lisa n'attend pas qu'une petite fille. Mais aussi un petit garçon.**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Ça se serait vu avant, il doit y avoir erreur !**

**- Justement non. On a vérifié plusieurs fois, et elle attend bel et bien des jumeaux. Ce qui explique un peu le retard de développement des poumons que la gynécologue avait remarqué sur la petite.**

**- Mais … pourquoi elle aurait pas remarqué qu'y en avait deux dans son utérus et pas qu'un ? C'est flagrant normalement ce genre de choses !**

**- Mais ça arrive. Suivant comment il est placé au moment de l'examen, ça peut passer inaperçu. **

**- Si je m'attendais à ça ...**

House prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, la caressant avec son pouce. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Deux GROSSES nouvelles en même pas une journée. D'abord, le sous-développement des poumons, et ensuite le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une grossesse multiple, et pas d'une simple. Et encaisser le tout n'était pas simple.

**- On va devoir la laisser dans un coma artificiel quelques jours. Sinon le risque qu'elle perde les jumeaux pourrait devenir plus important. Et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle doive rester ici en observation jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.**

Le médecin acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. A peine apprenaient-ils que leur futur bébé avait les poumons sous-développés et qu'au final, Lisa n'attendait non pas un enfant mais deux, que déjà elle avait un accident relativement grave.

L'oncologue laissa alors ses deux amis seuls dans la chambre, et retourna s'occuper de ses petits cancéreux. House se rapprocha alors de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui tenant la main. A sa façon, il lui montrait qu'il était là.

**- T'as intérêt à ressortir comme neuve assez rapidement Boss, sinon je vais être en manque !** plaisanta-t-il.

Les heures passaient, puis les jours. Les constantes de Cuddy semblaient plutôt bonnes, il était même question de la réveiller de son coma. Tout en douceur bien sur.

On décida alors de son réveil quinze jours après son accident. House donna aussitôt son accord, jugeant que les risques n'étaient pas trop grands.

Assis sur un fauteuil auprès d'elle, il attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il avait confié Rachel à Marina la matinée même, car de toute façon la jeune mère avait besoin de repos. Il était donc seul avec sa Supérieure, lui tenant la main.

Elle ouvrit doucement, tout doucement un oeil. Puis l'autre. Elle scruta alors les alentours, essayant de se repérer et de savoir où elle était.

**- Tu as eu un accident il y a quinze jours Patronne, et on a du te transporter ici en urgences. Jusqu'à présent tu étais dans un coma artificiel pour ta sécurité.**

Elle cligna alors des yeux, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait.

**- Tu as une fracture crânienne ainsi qu'un traumatisme, et ton poignet est cassé. Mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien.**

**- Et … le … le bébé ?**

**- Justement, je dois te dire quelque chose à ce sujet …**

La tête de Lisa changea quelque peu, cette dernière commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter, et ces constantes montèrent en flèche. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'échappa pas à son employé.

**- Calmes toi, c'est rien de grave. C'est juste que …**

**- Que … ?**

**- Que tu n'attends pas qu'une petite fille. Mais de faux jumeaux.**

**- C'est .. C'est pas … vrai …**

**- Si, ils ont vérifié de multiples fois, moi aussi. Tu attends en réalité une fille et un garçon. On est pas dans la merde Cuddy, avec deux gosses en plus sur les bras !**

**- Et … et … ils vont bien ? **

**- Parfaitement. Du coup ça explique un peu le retard de développement que MacAlly avait constaté. Mais par contre, tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici avant d'avoir accouché. Ordre du médecin. **

**- Et … Rachel ?**

**- Marina s'en occupe la journée. Moi le reste du temps. Et Wilson me donne parfois un coup de main.**

**- Me... Merci …**

En guise de réponse, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui caressa les cheveux.

**- Mais bon maintenant va falloir tout revoir en double. Alors j'espère que t'as ce qu'il faut sur ta carte de crédit hein !**

Elle esquissa un sourire comme elle pût. Elle était fatiguée, et avait besoin de repos.

**- Allez dors un peu, je vais aller faire une liste de ce que la Team doit acheter.**

**- HEY ! C'est … à toi … de faire ces achats … pas à .. eux ! Jusqu'à preuve … du contraire … c'est toi le père.**

Il lui adressa une grimace infantile et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Il se rendit alors en boitant dans son bureau, attendant que sa fidèle équipe arrive, réfléchissant à quelle victime il choisirait. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre trop longtemps, car la Team arriva quelques instants après lui.

Il désigna alors Masters avec sa canne, lui indiquant de se lever. Elle obéit alors sans trop comprendre, espérant obtenir des informations plus enrichissantes sur la raison qui poussait House à la choisir.

**-VOUS. Je vous confie une mission, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me décevoir.**

**- Et pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que .. Vous n'êtes pas ma préférée. Et vous êtes la plus jeune de l'équipe. Après Taub bien sur. Et j'oubliais : vous êtes la seule fille de l'équipe pour le moment. Alors ce sera à vous de vous y coller. **

**- Mais à quoi ?**

**- Passez dans mon bureau. Et vous**, fit-il en fixant le reste de ses employés,** cherchez voir un cas intéressant, au moins vous servirez à quelque chose.**

Martha pénétra alors dans l'office, un peu craintive de ce qu'il allait lui se planta alors debout devant le bureau, tandis que le Diagnosticien prenait place sur son fauteuil moelleux.

**- Vous allez aller faire des courses pour moi.**

**- Je ne suis pas votre bonne à tout faire moi !**

**- Parce que sérieusement vous me voyez acheter du matériel de puériculture vous ?**

**- Euh … Non. **

**- Alors c'est vous qui allez vous y coller.**

**- Mais … Mais … Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes une femme.**

**- Et Cuddy ?**

**- Elle ne peut pas. Un point c'est tout. **

**- Mais vous n'aviez pas déjà tout pour l'enfant ?**

**- Si. Sauf que gros imprévu. Y en a plus un, mais deux.**

**- Comment ça ?Vous voulez dire que …**

**- Que Cuddy attend des jumeaux. Donc on doit prévoir pour l'autre bébé. Et comme elle ne peut pas sortir de l'hôpital, c'est vous que j'envoie.**

**- Je suis vraiment obligée ?**

**- Oui. Mais vous m'apitoyez tellement, que je vous autorise à désigner parmi vos petits camarades un accompagnateur. Et ça vous évitera de vous perdre. Allez, choisissez votre cible.**

**-Vous êtes sérieux ?**

**- Oui totalement. Alors dépêchez vous de vous décider.**

Elle passa alors mentalement en revue les avantages et inconvénients de choisir tel ou tel membre de la Team pour l'accompagner. Elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur le jeune Australien. House lui indiqua alors de les rejoindre, et lui exposa brièvement la situation.

**- Vous pouvez remercier cette chère enfant, parce que grâce à elle vous allez vous promener ...**

_TBC ..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey hey chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours autant, car c'est réellement un plaisir énorme pour moi que de l'écrire. En tout cas, les reviews me touchent, et je vous en remercie. Sur ce, bonne lecture et prenez du bon temps ! Et si vous êtes sage, j'essayerai de mettre assez rapidement la suite. Mais si vous n'êtes pas sages attention, je saurais vous faire attendre !_

* * *

><p><strong>- Vous pouvez remercier cette chère enfant, parce que grâce à elle vous allez vous promener.<strong>

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Débrouillez-vous avec elle, elle vous expliquera.**

Le blondinet fusilla alors sa collègue du regard, avant de sortir de l'enceinte du PPTH en sa compagnie.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi et pas un des deux autres ? Et puis pourquoi il parle de se promener ?**

**- Foreman est ennuyeux, Taub est vieux. Et puis … j'aimerai mieux te connaître**, dit elle avant d'ajouter, **c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une 'promenade'. Il veut qu'on aille chercher du nouveau matériel de puériculture.**

Chase se sentit gêné l'espace d'un instant, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

**- Bon allons-y si on veut terminer ça au plus vite.**

**- Oui, comme ça on sera débarrassé. Tu prends le volant ?**

**- Quoi, t'es trop jeune pour avoir ton permis ?**

**- Ahah très drôle, c'était juste une question !**

**- Je plaisantais, faut se détendre ! De toute façon, JE prends le volant.**

**- Machiste !**

**- Harpie !**

**- Libertin !**

**- Rapporteuse !**

La sonnerie du portable du jeune chirurgien les ft alors revenir à la réalité.

**- House nous donne le code de carte bleue de Wilson.**

**- Il est hors de question d'utiliser la sienne, c'est du vol !**

**- Parce que tu préfères utiliser la tienne peut-être ? Non. Alors laisses un peu tes principes de côté et fais ce que ton patron te demande sans rechigner. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que travailler au service de House est une chose qu'on ne donne pas à n'importe qui, et qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer une telle chance de travailler sous les ordres d'un tel génie, du médecin le plus doué de sa catégorie.**

Martha ne trouvant rien à redire là dessus, elle se tût, montant en voiture au côté de son collègue. Elle en profita alors pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils étaient censés faire.

Ils roulèrent prudemment jusqu'au magasin, où là encore ils se chamaillèrent tels de vrais enfants. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient enfin récolté le nécessaire, et Chase paya alors avec la carte bancaire de l'oncologue.

Ils retournèrent en voiture, après avoir rangé les achats dans le coffre. Direction la maison de Cuddy, comme leur Boss le leur avait demandé. Un fois arrivés, le Diagnosticien les fit entrer.

**- Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir monter les meubles que vous avez pris, moi j'ai autre chose à faire !**

**- Hey mais on est pas vos bonniches House !**

**- Ben alors pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous paye Masters ? Pour vous regarder vous tourner les pouces ? Non. Pour que vous me soyez utile, au moins une fois de temps en temps. **

Chase ne put s'empêcher de rire de la façon dont Martha parût outrée. Il se reçut alors un coup de coude de sa part dans le ventre, tandis que Greg quittait la maison après leur avoir ordonné de ne toucher à rien chez leur Supérieure.

House retourna à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de sa petite-amie. Il découvrit celle ci, un tas de dossiers étalés sur le lit, en train d'en remplir un, le stylo à la bouche.

**- Je vois que Mlle Cuddy ne sait pas ce que c'est que de se reposer !**

**- Oh toi hein tais toi ! **

**- T'as une fracture crânienne et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ? Tu sur-utilises ton cerveau alors que tu dois dormir le plus possible, ou bien rester au calme. **

**- Je sais ce que je fais.**

**- Non tu ne sais pas. Y a trois ans quand il m'est arrivé la même chose, tu m'as carrément baby-sitté pour être sûre que je ne m'occupe pas de mon cas en cachette. Alors si tu continues, je serai dans l'obligation de faire la même chose.**

**- House... S'il-te-plait. Laisses moi avancer dans mes dossiers.**

**- Non. Quand tu iras mieux, peut-être. Mais là c'est hors de question.**

Elle grimaça, l'un des bébés lui ayant donné un coup de pied assez fort. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, mit une main maladroite sur son ventre et prit la sienne avec l'autre pour la caresser doucement. Les lèvres de la jeune femme allèrent alors à la rencontre de celles de son amant, se scellant en un baiser tendre mais amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Masters et Chase montaient les meubles du futur fils de leurs patrons. Une ambiance sympathique, amusante, régnait alors, les deux collègues plaisantant joyeusement. C'est alors que, tandis que Martha était penchée au dessus de l'épaule de l'Australien, attendant de lui passer l'outil qu'il lui demandait, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, bien plus que d'ordinaire. C'en était même déstabilisant … Alors que le regard de la jeune femme glissait sur les lèvres du chirurgien, il mit sa main sur sa joue, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, n'en revenant encore pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches, tant ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à un tel geste l'un envers l'autre.

Une fois leurs bouches séparées, ils passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, à se contempler, sans rien dire. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Comme n'importe qui dans ce genre de situation.

Alors, sans crier gare, Martha prit les devants, saisissant à nouveau les lèvres de son 'ami'. Il la laissa alors faire, enserrant doucement sa taille de ses bras musclés. Qui l'eut cru ?

**- Je … On...**

**- Tu … ? On … ? Tu vas réussir à finir au moins une phrase ou bien tu es trop sous le choc pour ça ?**

**- T'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer, non ?**

**- Oh mais tu sais bien que je te taquine !**

**- Ben j'espère bien oui !**

**- Tu sais que t'es chiante dans ton genre ?/? Chiante mais attachante.**

Elle lui frappa alors le bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

**- Bref; tu ne racontes à personne ce qui vient de se passer.**

**- Tu as honte de ça ?**

**- Non. Mais y a pas plus commères que les employés du PPTH. Alors si tu veux être tranquille, mieux vaut ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle.**

**- Parce que … tu acceptes que toi et moi … On sorte ensemble ?**

**- Ben c'est pas ce que tu veux ? A moins que tu veuilles juste un plan cul . Ça me gène pas du tout tu sais !**

**- Non non je … je suis contente qu'on …. soit ensemble.**

Une fois le mobilier monté, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital où ils rejoignirent leurs collègues, toujours à la recherche d'un cas plus ou moins intéressant.

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Princeton. Lisa dormait paisiblement sur son lit d'hôpital, tandis qu'House dormait dans sa villa, ainsi que Rachel. La Team elle, s'activait aux urgences, rendant service aux médecins en sous-effectif ce jour-là.

Huitième mois, déjà. C'est fou comme le temps passait vite. Son ventre était plus qu'arrondi, les coups des jumeaux quasi-systématiques. Mais elle faisait avec, bien sur. Et puis, c'était un signe qu'ils se portaient plutôt bien !

Il était dix heures du matin, elle regardait la télé, recluse dans sa chambre. On lui avait interdit de sortir sans autorisation de la pièce, car ses médecins ne voulaient plus la voir faire sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Du moins, ils ne voulaient plus la voir faire sa ronde avant son accouchement. Elle devait donc rester allongée toute la journée, recevant quelques fois de la visite.

Elle regardait donc tranquillement une chaîne qu'elle avait mis au hasard, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre. Elle poussa alors un petit cri, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Une contraction, puis une deuxième. Assez fortes. Suivies aussitôt d'autres, de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton rouge, pour faire venir les infirmières au plus vite. Elle allait accoucher …

_TBC ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Alala figurez vous qu'avec ce chapitre, j'ai fait macérer quelqu'un pendant des jours dans la semoule ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, voulant jouer la Bitch, j'avais fait lire à quelqu'un ma fiction, mais en ne donnant pas le vrai prénom du petit. Au final, elle s'arrache les cheveux pour trouver le prénom. Et comme, fidèle à moi même, j'aime torturer, mes indices étaient totalement flous. Du type « L'initiale est comprise entre A & Z » ou alors « L'initiale se trouve entre la première et la vingt-cinquième lettre de l'alphabet ». Enfin bref, c'était trop bon ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

* * *

><p>Une contraction, puis une deuxième. Assez fortes. Suivies aussitôt d'autres, de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton rouge, pour faire venir les infirmières au plus vite. Elle allait accoucher …<p>

Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus rapprochées à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes. Son col n'était ouvert qu'à 5, ils ne pouvaient pas encore la faire accoucher tout de suite, il fallait encore attendre. L'une des infirmières se décida alors à appeler le père des bébés, afin de le prévenir de ce qui se tramait, une fois la jeune femme dilatée à 8.

House était dans le bureau de Wilson, à discuter de tout et de rien comme toujours. La sonnerie de son bippeur se fit alors entendre dans toute la salle.

**- En tout cas cette petite infirmière doit pas porter de sous-vêtements sous sa blouse, c'est moi qui te le dit ! Même pas un string contrairement à Cuddy.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu mates la petite nouvelle alors que tu es en couple ?**

**- Mais non, je m'en suis aperçu quand elle m'a rapporté un dossier des consult', elle …**

Son bippeur sonnant toujours, il l'avait saisi au plein milieu de sa phrase. Mais lorsqu'il vit le numéro et la raison pour laquelle on essayait de le contacter, il stoppa net la discussion.

**- Elle quoi ?** l'interrogea son meilleur ami.

Le diagnosticien se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
><strong><br>- On en reparlera plus tard. Parce que là, ta Boss va pondre les deux morbacs d'ici peu.**

**- Elle … elle va accoucher ? Maintenant ?**

**- Non dans un milliard d'années mais d'ici là on sera tous des vieux fossiles ! Ben oui maintenant !**

Il sortit alors du service, James à sa suite. On le prévint alors que Lisa était transférée en salle d'accouchement, car elle était presque totalement dilatée. Mais une fois arrivé devant la porte, il fût tétanisé. Lui, le grand médecin reconnu, admiré et détesté par ses pairs, celui qui ne craignait pas de se charger des cas les plus étranges, il craignait d'entrer dans cette salle.

Du haut du hublot, il vit alors la Doyenne se tordre de douleur. Les pieds dans les étriers, elle se tenait le ventre, grimaçant à chaque nouvelle contraction.

On donna le signal, l'accouchement allait pouvoir débuter. Cuddy poussait, de toutes ses forces. Mais le fait que son amant ne soit pas avec elle n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle avait peur. Peur d'une mauvaise surprise en mettant au monde ses jumeaux, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de chances en ce qui concernait la maternité. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main, elle ne pouvait pas plonger son regard dans le sien. Bref, son absence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

On la fit pousser autant qu'elle pouvait. MacAlly l'encourageait, essayant de lui faire oublier un peu la douleur qui la parcourait.

**- Allez Docteur Cuddy, la tête du premier bébé est presque là, alors à la prochaine contraction vous poussez fort fort fort, tout en respirant, et je vais vous aider à le faire sortir. Alors on y va … Allez, allez, allez …**

Elle suivit les conseils de l'obstétricienne, régulant sa respiration comme on l'apprend aux femmes enceintes.

Les heures s'écoulaient, et le travail avançait en douceur. Le premier bébé finit alors par voir le jour, et poussa son premier cri quelques secondes après avoir quitté l'utérus de sa mère. Un premier cri certes hésitant, mais il prouvait bien que l'enfant était en bonne santé.

Tandis qu'une infirmière la prit dans ses bras pour la rincer, MacAlly se pencha à nouveau au niveau de l'utérus de sa patiente.

**- Allez Docteur Cuddy, vous avez déjà fait le plus gros du travail, il n'en reste plus qu'un à sortir, ça ira plus vite vous verrez ! Alors prochaine contraction, vous poussez, exactement comme tout à l'heure !**

Une fois de plus, elle écouta la médecin, et poussa aussitôt qu'une nouvelle contraction se déclara. Plusieurs fois, elle dût pousser, maintenant au mieux sa respiration. Et finalement, le deuxième bébé naquit.

Le petit garçon, contrairement à sa soeur jumelle, eût un peu plus de mal à pousser son premier cri. Les médecins essayèrent de l'aider au mieux, et l'espace d'un instant, Lisa prit peur. Elle craignait tout à coup que les poumons de son fils ne soient pas assez développés, ou bien même qu'il meure. Les larmes affluaient donc autour de ses magnifiques yeux, d'autant plus qu'elle était exténuée.

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, un « Aaaaaah » se fit entendre. L'enfant était tiré d'affaires, les médecins pouvaient enfin respirer et être plus sereins. Ils félicitèrent alors tous leur Patronne, avant de lui mettre les deux enfants dans les bras.

Ses yeux glissaient sur les deux bébés, dont les têtes étaient posées sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient si beaux …

Tandis qu'elle levait les yeux pour regarder un instant autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard de House, qui n'avait pas bougé de devant le hublot. Il esquissa un sourire, ses yeux rivés sur les jumeaux.

Un peu plus tard, on ramena la mère et les enfants dans la chambre de celle-ci, où le Diagnosticien attendait.

**- Mazel Tov Lisa !** s'exclama-t-il.

**- Parce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom toi maintenant ?**

**- Ben je me sens un peu obligé maintenant qu'y a les deux monstres en plus … M'enfin je peux te rappeler Cuddy, y a pas de soucis !**

**- Non non j'aime bien que tu me dises Lisa …**

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres acidulées.

**- Tu as décidé de leurs noms définitifs alors ?**

**- Et bien … pour la petite, j'hésite toujours entre Joy et Hope …**

**- Et pourquoi elle n'aurait pas les deux ? En premier prénom, Joy, et en deuxième Hope. **

**- Tu aimes Joy Hope Cuddy ?**

**- Non. Joy Hope Cuddy-House.**

La jeune mère fut alors très touchée par les propos qu'il venait d'avancer. Car le fait qu'il 'autorise' les enfants à porter son nom de famille montrant bien qu'il les avait enfin accepté.

**- Et pour le petit ?**

**- Là, je te laisse choisir. **

**- Hum... Que dirais-tu de … Aaron ?**

**- Aaron Cuddy-House ? Je trouve ça parfait !**

**- Alors c'est adopté.**

Ils inscrivirent alors les noms des enfants sur les petits bracelets qui entouraient leurs fins poignets, puis il se glissa aux côtés de sa Douce.

**- Désolé de ne pas avoir été là tout à l'heure mais …**

**- Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Peu importe pour tout à l'heure …**

Il enserra alors tout doucement sa petite-amie dans ses bras, déposant des baisers dans son cou. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, prenant tout de même des précautions pour ne pas trop écraser son ventre tout récemment vidé de ses petits colocataires.

Il lui caressait les cheveux, elle avait sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était belle. Resplendissante. Tout simplement parfaite. Et lui, il l'avait. Rien que pour lui. Cela lui faisait peur, mais elle valait tellement plus que tout, pour elle il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait. Parce qu'il avait enfin réalisé qu'elle lui était quasi-vital. Certes, il lui avait fallu le temps pour intégrer la leçon, mais maintenant il le savait.

Alors qu'ils s'oubliaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on toqua à la baie vitrée. L'oncologue passa sa tête par la porte, et adressa un large sourire aux jeunes parents.

**- Mazel Tov à tous les deux !**

**- Merci Wilson ..** firent-ils en choeur.

**- Alors ces deux petits trésors, comment vont-ils ?**

**- Ils dorment tranquillement .. Vous voulez en prendre un ?**

**- T'as vraiment envie de laisser Wilson prendre l'un de nos enfants dans ses bras de crevette ? **

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, accompagné d'un large sourire.

**- Laisses le tranquille ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il sait mieux s'occuper d'un enfant que toi !**

**- Attends, c'est pas moi qui vit avec un chat diabétique à ce que je saches !**

**- Hey, laisses Sarah en dehors de ça OK !**

**- Hey, ça sert d'être aussi sur la défensive !**

**- Arrêtez tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie de quatre enfants.**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors vers elle, stoppant net leurs chamailleries.

**- Mais j'y pense, je ne vous ai pas encore demandé .. Comment s'appellent ces deux petits anges ?**

**- Joy Hope & Aaron Cuddy-House. **

Le cancérologue fût alors agréablement surpris lorsque son meilleur ami prononça les noms de famille de ses enfants. Il avait enfin accepté ce qui se passait …

Il prit alors la petite dans ses bras, Aaron dormant toujours à poings fermés. Elle était vraiment adorable cette enfant. Fragile, mais d'une pureté cristalline. Ses petits yeux bleus fixaient les alentours, elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Wilson songea alors que si elle suivait le modèle de sa mère, elle serait magnifique, et que si elle avait les yeux de House, elle ferait fondre tous le monde. Même le plus dur des coeurs de pierre.

Le temps des visites était terminé, l'hôpital se vidait peu à peu. Joy & Aaron dormaient dans leurs berceaux respectifs, et Lisa était allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle entendit alors un rythme régulier, une canne qui frappait le sol doucement. Elle ouvrit alors les paupières, voyant la silhouette de son compagnon se dessiner vers le cadre de la porte. Il s'approcha en douceur, et s'assit au bord du lit. Il lui prit la main, et la posa sur son coeur.

**- D'ici deux jours, tu devrais pouvoir sortir car les jumeaux semblent en parfaite santé.**

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors …**

**- Oui, une excellente même. Mais hors de question que tu reprennes le travail de sitôt. **

**- Mais qui me remplacera ? Je ne peux pas rester à la maison sans rien faire tandis que mon hôpital se débat pour sortir la tête de l'eau …**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, on saura gérer. Et puis, tu seras là pour nous superviser en cas de besoin. Mais depuis chez toi, bien au calme avec les jumeaux.**

Elle voulut protester, mais il l'en empêcha avec un baiser. Elle le fit alors basculer doucement sur elle, approfondissant leur baiser.

**- Greg …**

_TBC ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Vous la vouliez, la voilà ! La suite que vous attendiez est enfin en ligne ^^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaira bien entendu. N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews pour donner votre avis, ça me permet d'avancer :D_

* * *

><p><strong>- Greg …<strong>

**- Oui ? fit-il, le regard plongé dans le sien.**

**- Je … Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi Lisa, moi aussi …**

Il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon, comme toujours. Elle était belle, comme toujours. Elle était à lui.

A côté d'eux, Joy & Aaron ne bougeaient pas, semblables à des petites poupées. Seuls leurs petits ventres se soulevant à chaque respiration trahissait le fait qu'il s'agissait de vrais nourrissons.

Deux jours passèrent. Cuddy avait préparé ses affaires et celles de ses enfants, s'apprêtant à retourner enfin chez elle. Aux environs de 11 heures, son Diagnosticien vint la chercher, et s'empara de la valise de sa compagne, ainsi que d'un des cosy. Les deux amants sortirent alors de la chambre, et tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin du parking les saluèrent. Bien sur House, marchant sans s'appuyer sur sa canne car il avait les mains prises, avançait moins rapidement que d'ordinaire, et boitait davantage. Mais il tenta tout de même d'accélérer l'allure, voulant à tout prix éviter tous ces gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de les féliciter constamment.

Il prit le volant, direction la villa de la jeune femme. Après avoir rentré ses affaires, il s'empara à nouveau d'un des cosy, Lisa se chargeant du deuxième, et pénétra dans la maison. Là, Rachel se précipita à l'entrée, impatiente de revoir sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis le jour de l'accouchement. La fillette courut alors à leur encontre sous le regard protecteur de Marina, et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle les vit portant deux nouvelles créatures.

**- Ma puce, comme tu m'as manqué !**s'exclama Lisa en tendant les bras vers elle après avoir posé le cosy de Joy au sol.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, et vint se blottir contre sa maman. De ses petits bras, elle entoura le cou de celle-ci. Elle lui avait tant manqué !

**- Rachel, Maman et House ont deux petits bouts de chou à te présenter … Ton petit frère et ta petite soeur.**

La jeune Cuddy posa alors ses yeux sur les bébés, passant de l'un à l'autre successivement.

**- Poussin, tu vas pouvoir veiller sur Joy & Aaron maintenant, et leur montrer que tu es la meilleure grande soeur du monde !**

**- Et aussi leur montrer comment faire plein de bêtises et énerver Maman !**

**- Ça, tu pouvais te passer de le dire, hein !**

**- Ben fallait bien que je lui fasse part de ces facettes de son nouveau rôle, non ?**

Elle soupira alors, tandis qu'il passa une main dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui.

**- Je saurais comment me faire pardonner tout à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas pour moi …**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne changerait pas ! Pendant ce temps, l'aînée Cuddy observait les deux nouveaux arrivants sous toutes les coutures. Certes, ils l'avaient déjà prévenu qu'elle allait être grande soeur, mais il n'empêche que tout ça l'intriguait tout de même.

Marina quand à elle félicita les deux médecins, trouvant les deux petits magnifiques.

Ils parlèrent durant à peu près une heure, puis la nourrice retourna chez elle, laissant la petite famille au complet. Les parents allèrent coucher les jumeaux, tandis que Rachel jouait dans le sol. Ils revinrent rapidement, et s'installèrent sur le canapé, gardant un oeil sur la fillette.

House se pencha au dessus de sa compagne, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le fit alors basculer en arrière sans séparer leurs lèvres, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il la serrait contre lui, la couvrant de baisers. Comme c'était bon de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser à nouveau ainsi sans que tous les employés du PPTH ne se croient à un spectacle et se permettent de les observer !

La journée touchait à sa fin, et Greg dut se résigner à coucher Rachel car Lisa donnait le sein à ses jumeaux. Il mit donc l'enfant au lit, et lui lit rapidement un petit conte qu'il avait déniché sur l'étagère.

Après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur son front, il prit sa canne et quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la mitoyenne. Là, il fixait la jeune femme nourrissant leurs bébés. Les gestes de l'Endocrinologue étaient doux, attentionnés, remplis d'amour. Elle s'en sortait à merveille.

Sa jambe le faisant quelque peu souffrir, il alla s'enfouir sous les couettes de leur lit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle alla le rejoindre, en petite nuisette courte. Elle se glissa alors sous les couvertures et vint se blottir contre lui, qui avait ouvert les bras en grand pour l'accueillir. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il baladait ses mains sur son corps.

**- Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de te retirer tes vêtements tout le temps que tu as passé hospitalisé … J'étais tellement frustré que j'ai fait appel à toutes les call-girls des environs pour me satisfaire !**

Elle le fusilla alors du regard, et il se ravisa.

**- Je plaisantais. Enfin, pour les call-girls. Parce que j'étais vraiment frustré !**

Elle lui adressa alors un sublime regard, et commença à dessiner des cercles sur son ventre, qui descendait doucement vers sa taille.

**- Mais dis moi, Mlle Cuddy serait-elle affamée ?**

**- On va dire ça …**

Il mit alors ses mains sur les hanches de sa Supérieure, attrapant ses lèvres au passage. Il se saisit des bords de la chemise de nuit, et la lui retira habilement. Elle s'affaira à lui retirer son boxer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient à présent nus dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Bien sur, l'accouchement de Lisa était encore trop récent pour un rapport sexuel comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Alors, sans avoir besoin de parler, ils s'étaient compris, ils se touchaient. Ils se laissaient découvrir par l'autre, en douceur.

Leurs langues entamaient un ballet endiablé, tandis que les mains de House glissaient sur la poitrine gonflé de l'Administratrice. Elle frissonnait sous le contact de ses doigts experts, qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle se cabrait littéralement sous ses caresses, fondait dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il lui pelotait les seins comme lui seul était autorisé à le faire, il sentit une drôle de substance sur ses doigts. Il se recula alors un peu, et renifla ce qui paraissait être un liquide blanchâtre.

**- Alors là pour une fois, c'est pas ma faute !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ben .. le blanc là .. c'est pas mon sperme pour une fois !**

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Car oui, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le sperme de Greg qu'elle avait sur les seins, mais du lait maternel.

**- Dis Lisa …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je … Je peux goûter ? J'ai toujours eu envie de tester le lait maternel directement au pis de la vache …**

Il se prit alors un oreiller dans la figure.

**- Redis encore une fois que je suis une vache, et tu feras main basse sur le sexe pendant un bon moment !**

Il fit alors sa tête de chien battu, cherchant à l'apitoyer. Et comme toujours, il y parvint. Il s'approcha alors de ses mamelons, et enfourna doucement l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il suçota alors lentement, laissant le liquide s'écouler peu à peu dans sa gorge. Ça n'avait pas un goût vraiment appétissant, mais il faut un début à tout, non ? Et c'est pas tous les jours non plus que votre petite-amie vous autorise à téter son sein comme le font ses enfants.

**- Alors ?**

**- Sérieusement ? C'est pas un truc que j'avalerai tous les jours. Mais avoir Patty ou Selma dans la bouche, quel délice ! On aurait presque envie de les dévorer.**

**- Évites alors s'il-te-plait, j'en ai besoin pour les jumeaux hein !**

**- Ok ok je me retiendrais de les dévorer, à condition que tu t'occupes un peu de mini-Greg !**

Elle lui sourit alors, commençant à lui embrasser le torse, en descendant progressivement. A peine arrivait-elle au niveau de son nombril, qu'Aaron se manifesta.

Lisa sortit alors de sous la couette, attrapa sa nuisette et l'enfila avant d'aller voir son fils. Celui-ci avait faim, il était temps de lui donner le sein. Elle le mit alors contre elle, plaçant son tétin dans sa petite bouche. Le petit téta alors le lait avec avidité, dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Maman.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de recoucher Aaron après la tétée, que déjà Joy réclamait son tour. Rebelote pour Lisa, qui dut donner le sein une fois de plus.

Les deux enfants étaient enfin couchés, elle pouvait de nouveau retourner dans sa chambre. En s'installant dans le lit, elle découvrit alors qu'House s'était endormi. Dommage pour lui, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait lui faire une petite vidange ! Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, positionna les bras de ce dernier autour d'elle alors qu'il dormait profondément et une fois blotti contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, cédant à la fatigue. Car comme tout le monde le sait, s'occuper de jumeaux n'est pas chose simple. Bien loin de là.

_TBC ..._


	17. Chapter 17

La première nuit des nouveau-nés Cuddy-House dans la villa ne fût pas de tout repos pour la jeune mère. Entre le sein à donner, les couches à changer et Rachel à recoucher quand les pleurs de son frère et de sa soeur la réveillent, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle se répétait alors mentalement qu'ils devraient faire leurs nuits assez rapidement, afin de se donner du courage.

Heureusement, aux alentours de 7h55, House prit pitié pour sa compagne, et se résigna à donner le biberon à ses bébés, avec le lait maternel que Lisa avait récolté exprès pour ne pas leur donner sans cesse le sein.

Assis dans un rokking-chair, il regardait sa fille avaler goulûment le liquide. Elle était si mignonne et si frêle à la fois ! Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants, il fondait littéralement devant le petit bout de chou. Il avait certes du mal à s'en convaincre, mais il était fier de cette petite merveille. Bien que pour le moment, elle ne sache rien faire d'autre que pleurer, manger & dormir. M'enfin, il faut un début à tout, non ?

Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour lui ! Mais cette petite chose … cette petite chose fragile, encore frêle… Il lui semblait éprouver un sentiment pour ce microbe, quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas d'ordinaire sans souffrir ou sans s'en protéger. De l'amour, tout simplement.

Dans ces bras, la petite Joy termina son biberon. Puis, la tête bien appuyée sur son papa, elle ferma les yeux.

Sans bruits, Lisa se rendit dans la chambre des nouveau-nés. Elle vit alors son compagnon portant leur bébé, et ne pût que fondre devant cette scène. A pas de velours, elle se rapprocha d'eux et vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil.

**- J'ai le droit de faire une photo de vous deux, et de la placarder dans l'hôpital après l'avoir fait développer en format géant ?**

**- Si tu fais ça, j'accroche tes sous-vêtements partout, et en particulier dans les lieux les plus fréquentés !**

Elle grimaça alors, avant de remettre la fillette dans son lit. Pendant ce temps, il se saisit d'un appareil photo numérique, se glissa derrière la Doyenne, et la photographia alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.

**- Mais celle-là, elle restera secrète hein. Rien qu'à toi et moi.**

**- Je te le promets. **

Il la fit alors se retourner, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, et un second flash se déclencha. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait horreur des photos, il s'amusait à en prendre pour le plaisir de sa Belle. Pour qu'elle puisse conserver leurs petits instants de bonheur, sur papier glacé, qu'elle disposerait ensuite dans un album.

Son doigt se promenait sur la joue de sa Supérieure, qui lui offrait le plus beau des sourires.

**- Lisa …**

**- Oui ? fit-elle tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. **

**- Je me suis dit que … Qu'on devrait peut-être … Annoncé la nouvelle … A ma mère … Mais surtout … Emménager … ensemble … Toi, les enfants, & moi ...**

**- Tu … tu en es sûr ?**

**- Et ben … Je crois que oui...**

Elle lui offrit alors un baiser passionné. Un baiser dans lequel elle mit tout son amour. Car il venait de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle comptait pour lui. Qu'elle avait une place importante dans sa vie.

**- Dans une nouvelle maison ou ici ?**

**- Et ben .. Du moment que je puisse caser mon piano … et mes guitares, je ferrais avec.**

**- Remarques, on peut toujours chercher une villa, et si on trouve vraiment pas à notre goût, on se débrouillera pour y faire tenir ici …**

Nouveau flash. Mais cette fois, il avait simplement photographier leurs mains entrelacés. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un professionnel pour savoir que ce genre de clichés sont les meilleurs, parce qu'avec trois fois rien comme décor, il signifie bien plus que d'autres.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, toujours main dans la main. Tandis qu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé, House saisit le combiné du téléphone, et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, sans même bien savoir pourquoi. Il fit alors signe à sa compagne de se taire, le temps de son coup de fil.__

_**« Maman … C'est Gregory … Je te dérange pas au moins ? … Non non, y a rien de grave .. Je sais, je ne t'appelle jamais mais aujourd'hui est une exception ... »**_

La Doyenne le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait être un autre homme lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa mère. Un homme ne voulant pas décevoir sa génitrice.

_**- « Je voulais te dire que … Que ... »**_

Décidément, la nouvelle avait du mal à sortir.

_**- « Et bien … Tu te souviens de Cuddy .. Oui, ma Boss … Et bien ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle et moi sortons ensemble … Je sais, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais … voilà, tu es grand-mère. De deux petits enfants, nés il y a moins d'une semaine …. Une fille et un garçon. … Et je voulais savoir si … Si tu acceptais qu'on vienne te voir, qu'on puisse te présenter les jumeaux ... »**_

La réponse de l'interlocutrice sembla ne pas se faire attendre, car Grégory hocha la tête en direction de l'Endocrinologue, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient l'accord.

_**- « D'accord … On arrivera d'ici demain matin alors … Au revoir Maman. »**_

Après avoir salué cette dernière, il raccrocha et reposa le combiné. Il se rapprocha alors doucement de sa Supérieure, qu'il serra contre lui.

**- Alors ? Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle et le fait qu'on ne lui ait rien dit avant ?** lui demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Très surprise. Elle a eu du mal à me croire …<br>- En même temps, je la comprends ... Apprendre comme ça que son fils unique, qui a toujours eu un sérieux handicap relationnel, sort depuis plus d'un an avec une femme qui a toujours prétendu ne rien ressentir pour lui, et qu'il est maintenant père de jumeaux, ça fiche un sacré coup !  
>- Handicapée toi-même ! Parce que tu peux parler hein, vu le temps que t'as mis pour <strong>**t'avouer à toi-même que tu étais dingue de moi !**

Voulant mettre un terme à la dispute qui se préparait, elle se tût, et l'embrassa doucement.

**- Elle nous attend demain matin alors ? Pour la journée, non ?  
>- Pour la semaine. Elle y tient vraiment. Donc on partira assez tôt, elle nous attendra pour le déjeuner.<strong>

Elle hocha la tête, et remit ses cheveux en place, le dos en appui contre son torse.

**- On va avoir un léger soucis. Je sais pas si j'ai assez de valises pour nous cinq.  
>- Pas grave, je passerai en chercher tout à l'heure dans mon appartement.<strong>

Elle le remercia par un baiser, avant de se lever pour récupérer deux cafés dans la cuisine. Elle lui en tendit un, avant de reprendre place à ses côtés. Assis devant la télé, un programme choisi au hasard, ils sirotaient tranquillement le liquide.

**- Au fait alors, ton cas ça va ?  
>- Ah non parles pas de boulot maintenant, il est même pas 8h30 !<br>- Je suis ta Patronne Greg, et j'ai le droit de me renseigner sur l'état de ton patient à l'heure que ça me chante.  
>- Ben il est mort.<br>- C'est … C'est vrai ? Que c'est-il passé ?  
>- Non.<br>- Non quoi ?  
>- Non c'est faux il est pas mort.<br>- Mais tu viens de dire que …  
>- Lisa, tu sais bien que tout le monde ment !<strong>

Elle le fixait, perdue dans le raisonnement bidon de son compagnon. Il avait vraiment le don pour déconcerter les gens ainsi !

-** Bon au final, ton patient, il est mort ou en vie ?  
>- En vie.<br>- Ben alors pourquoi tu m'as dit le contraire il y a deux secondes ?  
>- Parce que te voir te torturer l'esprit pour démêler mes propos, j'adore ça. Tu fais des mimiques avec ton visage, et je trouve ça adorable.<strong>

Elle continuait de le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Tu me trouves adorable ? Comme c'est touchant !  
>- Non j'ai pas dit toi, je parlais de tes mimiques.<br>- Mais mes mimiques font partie de moi.  
>- Ah bon ? Durant un instant j'ai cru que c'était celles du voisin !<strong>

Elle lui frappa l'épaule, faussement exaspérée par son comportement puéril.

**- Allez avoues-le, tu me trouves adorable.  
>- J'avouerai rien, parce que t'es une sorcière dévoreuse de Diagnosticiens !<br>- Alors là pas du tout.**

Elle fit mine de bouder, mais sentit très vite deux mains se poser de part et d'autre de sa taille et commencer à la chatouiller. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, et se mit rapidement à rire à gorge déployée. Il la fit alors taire par un baiser, histoire de ne pas réveiller les jumeaux et Rachel qui, pour une fois, dormaient tous paisiblement.

Alors qu'il embrassait sa compagne, son esprit cogitait. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il fréquentait la jeune femme, et il l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, obtenir le fruit depuis longtemps défendu ne l'avait pas rendu moins goûteux, il s'était donc trompé durant toutes les années qu'il avait passé à la chercher tout en en la fuyant. Si on oubliait Stacy, qu'on la jetait aux oubliettes, Lisa était sa plus longue relation, et bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas franchement, il avait envie qu'elle le reste pour longtemps encore. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer. Le grand Docteur Grégory House aimait tout simplement sa Patronne, Lisa Cuddy, du plus profond de son âme.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, House échappant habilement aux corvées familiales, prétextant recevoir des appels de la Team au sujet de son cas, alors qu'en réalité il s'auto-appelait. Il aida toute fois sa petite-amie en allant à son appartement récupérer une valise supplémentaire, qu'il l'aida à remplir.

La nuit vint enfin, et avec elle l'aube d'une nouvelle journée. A peine le soleil brillait-il sur la petite banlieue pavillonnaire, que déjà Lisa était débout. Les jumeaux commençant à réclamer à manger, elle leur donna un biberon chacun leur tour, vérifiant en même temps qu'ils n'oubliaient rien pour leur semaine chez Grand-mère House. Alors qu'elle terminait avec le deuxième, elle entendit un boitement bien commun à ses oreilles. House était enfin debout.

Il vint alors la trouver, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Les bébés dans leurs berceaux respectifs, elle en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui, se blottissant contre lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel qui commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Le Diagnosticien, après avoir embrassé le front de sa Belle, alla alors la chercher. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis tandis que Grégory utilisait la salle de bain, sa compagne habillait les enfants. Puis roulement, il surveillait les enfants tandis qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans la voiture, House au volant. Ils se lancèrent alors sur la route, l'auto-radio en marche. Fort heureusement, les jumeaux s'endormirent rapidement, bercés par l'automobile.

Le trajet se déroulera sans encombres, plus long que d'ordinaire bien entendu. Et oui, on ne voyage pas aussi facilement qu'avant lorsqu'on a des enfants en bas-âge !

Ils arrivèrent alors à la maison de Blythe House, une jolie demeure entourée d'un vaste jardin et d'un petit lac tranquille. Bref, une aire de jeu parfaite pour des enfants bourrés d'énergie comme la petite Rachel. Grand-mère House attendait patiemment devant la grande porte d'entrée l'arrivée de la petite famille. Autant vous dire qu'en voyant la voiture débarquer, un large sourire orna ses lèvres, et elle s'approcha d'eux.

**- Bienvenue chez moi !**

**- B'jour M'man. **

Lisa sortit timidement de la voiture, et la mère de son compagnon la prit dans ses bras, pour la mettre à l'aise.

**- Enchantée de vous revoir Lisa, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir chez moi !**

**- Le plaisir est partagé Madame House. **

**- Appelez moi Blythe, vous faîtes partie de la famille maintenant.**

**- Merci … fit-elle, gênée. **

Pendant ce temps, House sortit l'aînée de l'auto. Celle-ci se précipita dans les jambes de sa mère, intriguée par l'endroit et leur hôte.

**- Tu dois être la petite Rachel toi ! Tu es sublime comme un coeur …**

**- 'ci …**

La petite ne lâchait plus sa mère, trop craintive. Elle la prit alors à nouveau dans ses bras, laissant l'enfant nicher sa tête dans son cou. House lui, dut se résoudre à sortir la poussette du coffre, et à la monter, afin d'installer ses jumeaux. Car quoi qu'elle fasse, sa petite-amie ne pouvait se défaire de la petite.

Blythe vint alors en aide à son fils unique, l'aidant ainsi à sortir Joy & Aaron de leurs sièges auto.

**- Toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux, ce sont deux petites merveilles que vous avez là ! Ils ont l'air tellement adorables, on aurait envie de les croquer.**

Lisa rougissait, gênée. Elle remercia sa belle-mère, Rachel toujours lovée contre elle. Succédant à Blythe qui portait la valise des enfants, Lisa pénétra dans la demeure avec Rachel dans un bras et la valise dans l'autre. House suivait derrière, clopinant en grimaçant et s'appuyant sur la poussette.

Tout ce petit monde se rendit au salon, où l'hôte invita ses invités à s'asseoir. Rachel vint alors sur les genoux de sa mère, la tête contre sa poitrine.

**- Alors comme ça mon seul et unique fils me cache qu'il a une superbe petite-amie, et qu'il vient de lui donner deux magnifiques enfants ?**

_TBC ..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Vous vouliez la suite, la voilà ! Je me suis sentie un peu "obligée" de vous la poster maintenant parce que .. A vrai dire, j'ai regardé le Season Final 7 en live. Et sérieusement, sans spoiler, je vous dirais que c'est merdique. Nul. Horrible. A part nous faire pleurer sérieusement, il a pas d'intérêts. Sauf que maintenant, ben je peux plus dormir parce que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Bref, au moins je vais écrire tranquille ! Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 18 : <strong>_

**- Alors comme ça mon seul et unique fils me cache qu'il a une superbe petite-amie, et qu'il vient de lui donner deux magnifiques enfants ?**

**- Maman s'il-te-plait, ne commences pas …**

**- Tu sais bien que je te taquine. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimé le savoir un peu plus tôt tu sais ..**

**- Ce qui est fait est fait …**

Il adressa un regard attendri à sa Supérieure, qui caressait les cheveux de son aînée, tout doucement.

-** Dîtes moi donc Lisa, elle a quel âge cette petite puce ?**

**- Bientôt trois ans. Elle fêtera son anniversaire dans quatre jours pour être exacte. **

**- Oh mais c'est une chance alors, car elle pourra le fêter ici ! Et elle est inscrite dans une école maternelle ?**

**- Dans une des meilleures de Princeton, grâce à Greg.**

**- Je vois que vous êtes une fantastique mère qui se soucie de l'éducation de ses enfants alors !**

**- C'est .. c'est gentil Ma... Blythe.**

Madame House se leva ensuite, indiquant à la petite famille les chambres. Lisa en profita alors pour mettre au lit les jumeaux, qui s'étaient endormi dans leur poussette. Ils étaient dans une petite chambre pour enfants, que la propriétaire avait décoré bien des années auparavant dans l'espoir qu'un jour son fils aurait une descendance. Rachel elle, avait l'ancienne chambre de House lorsqu'il était petit. Quant au petit couple, ils occupaient la chambre d'amis, juste en face.

Une fois les valises posées à l'étage, les jumeaux couchés et le baby-phone allumé, les adultes ainsi que Rachel redescendirent dans le salon. Il était l'heure de déjeuner, et Blythe s'éclipsa à la cuisine, après avoir demandé à son fils de la rejoindre. Lisa jouait alors avec sa fille, qui commençait à moins faire sa timide.

**- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux Grégory**, fit la mère de celui-ci tandis qu'elle lavait des légumes.

-** Merci …**

**- Depuis le temps que tu parlais d'elle ! Allez, racontes moi comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble.**

**- Maman, c'est pas un conte pour enfants, ça n'a que peu d'intérêt …**

**- Tu me l'a caché pendant un moment, alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était déjà prise ?**

**- Si, elle l'était …**

**- Allez, racontes voir à ta mère, ne sois pas si honteux. **

**- Et ben … Quand on a du aller en intervention à Trenton pour l'effondrement d'une grue, je lui avais offert un livre de son défunt grand-père comme cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère pour elle et son petit-ami enfant . Mais j'ai fini par apprendre sur les lieux de l'accident qu'en fait, il venait de la demander en mariage. Elle m'a rembarré, m'a dit que je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant alors qu'elle et Wilson si. J'ai perdu ma patiente, je n'en pouvais plus de voir que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux. Je suis allé chez moi, j'ai voulu replonger dans la Vicodin, plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux. Et puis, au moment où j'étais prêt à avaler les comprimés, elle est apparu dans mon appartement, prétendant vouloir changer mon pansement à l'épaule.**

**- Tu étais blessé ? Profondément ?**

**- On va dire ça .. Je m'étais pris un éboulis, donc il fallait surveiller … M'enfin ce n'est pas le plus important.**

**- Oui vas-y continues.**

**- Et là, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était coincée, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à aller de l'avant. Même avec sa future nouvelle maison, son nouveau fiancé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à moi. Je lui ai rappelé que bien malgré moi j'allais la faire souffrir. Elle l'a dit qu'elle savait, mais qu'elle avait besoin de voir si elle et moi ça pouvait marcher. On s'est embrassé, j'ai cru halluciner. Elle m'a montré que tout était bien réel, on s'est embrassé à nouveau, et nos mains se sont entrelacées. Mais je préfère te passer la suite.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Parce qu'après, elle a fini la journée nue dans mon lit. Entre autre. Et pas qu'une fois. **

Blythe se mit alors à rire. Décidément, elle reconnaissait bien là son fils !

**- En tout cas, elle était la femme qu'il te fallait Greg. Lorsque tu la regardes, tu la dévores des yeux. Elle a un sourire spécial quand elle parle de toi, ou que tu es à ses côtés. Elle t'aime réellement, et ça se voit.**

**- Je sais Maman … Je l'aime aussi, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un.**

**- Ça se voit chéri. Elle est celle que tu as toujours aimé. Depuis que tu l'as connu à la FAC, tu ne parlais que d'elle. Je me souviens encore combien tu étais attristé de devoir changer d'université sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir, sans pouvoir la revoir. Même lorsque tu étais avec Stacy, je sais qu'au fond tu espérais quand même être avec Lisa. Elle est celle que tu as toujours désiré. Celle qui mérite le mieux d'être ta femme. **

**- Mais j'ai peur de la faire souffrir …**

**- Greg. Elle te connait depuis plus de vingts ans. Elle a toujours été là pour toi dans la mesure du possible. Même si tu étais un sacré emmerdeur avec elle, elle t'a confié des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne. **

**- Justement, j'ai peur de la décevoir …**

**- Si tu lui montres assez que tu l'aimes, que tu tiens à elle, elle ne te laissera pas tomber. En plus vous avez les enfants, vous êtes liés, crois moi. **

**- Mais elle a toujours rêvé de se marier, de fonder une famille, ce genre de petites choses quoi … Et je ne peux pas lui offrir ça, je ne peux pas lui offrir la stabilité qu'elle aimerait …**

**- La famille, tu lui as déjà offerte. Et puis, en sortant avec toi, elle a su faire des concessions. Et crois moi elle t'aime réellement, alors elle saura faire avec.**

**- Tu … tu as raison. Merci Maman …**

Les légumes étaient propres et lavés, Blythe ayant profité de leur conversation pour préparer le repas en même temps. Son fils l'embrassa alors timidement sur la joue, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire.

**- Allez, vas la rejoindre, elle doit t'attendre patiemment dans le salon avec votre fille.**

Il acquiesça, avant de retourner dans le salon. C'était le première fois que quelqu'un considérait Rachel comme sa fille, et cela lui faisait un peu bizarre. Mais, elle n'avait pas tord .. Car il était tout de même le père des jumeaux, et le petit-ami de sa mère. Donc il représentait un père pour l'aînée des Cuddy. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, car au fil du temps, il s'y était attaché à cette petite. Le microbe avait gagné de l'importance à ses yeux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

La Doyenne l'entendit arriver, et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Rachel jouait aux cubes, montrant à sa mère combien ses 'sculptures' étaient sympathiques. Il s'installa alors à côté de sa Dulcinée, qui vint alors poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, avant de remettre l'une de ses mèches en place derrière son oreille.

**- Ta mère est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable Greg.**

**- C'est sur que comparé à la tienne …**

**- Ne m'en parles pas ! Ma mère est totalement hors-catégorie.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'après on comprend mieux que tu sois comme tu es …**

**- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

Elle le fusilla faussement du regard, avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres avec les siennes. Blythe les observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de voir son fils ainsi. Lui qui se croyait fait pour vivre dans le malheur, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé le moyen d'embellir son quotidien.

Alors que la Doyenne avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son employé, ses cheveux ébènes regroupés sur le côté, sa fille s'approcha d'eux et tendit un cube à House, lui montrant qu'un petit cochon était dessiné dessus.

**- Euh... Merci microbe.  
>- 'chon !<br>- Oui ma puce, c'est un cochon.  
>- Bravo Lisa, ta fille est un futur génie ! <strong>plaisanta-t-il. **Elle sait au moins reconnaître un cochon.  
>- Vas-y moques toi et je te punis de sexe, en te rajoutant en plus des consultations supplémentaires à me faire.<br>- Alors là t'as pas le droit, c'est du harcellement Docteur Cuddy !**

Elle releva les sourcils, mimant l'exaspération. Il lui adressa alors un large sourire, l'air de rien, fier des propos qu'il venait d'avancer. Blythe elle, ne les avait pas quitté des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment été faits pour se trouver, tant leurs caractères s'alliaient.

**- Excusez moi de vous interrompre tous les deux, mais il est temps de passer à table !** fit-elle, tandis que le couple se retourna simultanément dans sa direction.  
><strong>- On arrive !<strong>répondit le fils unique.

Lisa se leva la première, avant d'aider son compagnon à en faire de même. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger, Rachel trottinant à la suite de sa mère.

Le repas se déroula à la perfection, puis vint le moment de débarrasser. House s'éclipsa en compagnie de Rachel, tandis que Cuddy et Blythe s'occupaient de la vaisselle.

**- Lisa, je tenais à vous remercier.  
>- De .. De rien … Mais pourquoi donc ?<br>- Parce que grâce à vous, mon fils est enfin heureux. Grâce à vous, il apprécie à nouveau la vie qu'il détestait depuis sa jambe.  
>- Mais je n'y suis pour rien .. C'est tout simplement parce qu'il sait gérer la douleur et a appris à ne plus vouloir rester malheureux sans cesse.<br>- Justement. Sans vous, il n'y serait pas parvenu, crois moi. Vous êtes le meilleur soutien dont il pouvait rêver.  
>- Stacy le soutenait mieux que moi...<br>- Oh non, n'en soyez pas si sûre Lisa ! Stacy le soutenait certes, mais pas autant que vous le faîtes. Pas autant que vous l'avez toujours fait.**

La jeune femme était gênée, ne sachant que répondre. Ce que Madame House lui disait la touchait tellement, qu'elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Seul un sourire significatif, signe de bonheur, ornait ses lèvres douces et acidulées.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, House ayant fait visiter un peu de la ville et de la campagne environnante à sa petite famille. Rachel commençait réellement à apprécier les lieux, se détachant de sa mère pour découvrir un peu par elle-même. Lisa quand à elle poussait les jumeaux, le Diagnosticien boitant à ses côtés. Le soir vint, et après un repas qui traîna en longueur et une promenade sous les étoiles, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Au petit matin suivant, les rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les volets, et l'un d'eux vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna alors pour dissimuler son visage dans l'oreiller, et sa main rentra en contact avec ...

_TBC ..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Elle se retourna alors pour dissimuler son visage dans l'oreiller, et sa main rentra en contact avec …

Avec un bout de papier. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et lût l'écriture manuscrite qu'elle connaissait si bien.

**- « Le Revenant.**

**Comme les anges à l'oeil fauve,  
>Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve<br>Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit  
>Avec les ombres de la nuit;<strong>

**Et je te donnerai, ma brune,  
>Des baisers froids comme la lune<br>Et des caresses de serpent  
>Autour d'une fosse rampant.<strong>

**Quand viendra le matin livide,  
>Tu trouveras ma place vide,<br>où jusqu'au soir il fera froid.**

**Comme d'autres par la tendresse,  
>Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,<br>Moi je veux régner par l'effroi.**

**Charles Baudelaire. »** lit-elle intérieurement.

Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Certes, le poème n'était pas de House, mais il ne lui retirait en rien son charme. Et puis, il prouvait d'une certaine façon l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Heureuse, elle finit par se rendormir, le mot de son petit-ami contre son cœur, et un sublime sourire ornant sa bouche, profitant du fait que les jumeaux dorment un peu.

Plus tard dans la matinée, elle finit par ouvrir totalement les yeux, restant tout de même un peu sous les draps. Depuis le lit, elle avait une vue magnifique sur les campagnes alentours. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à voir avec la vue habituelle qu'elle avait depuis sa maison pavillonnaire à Princeton.

Elle se leva ensuite lorsqu'elle entendit Rachel commencer à l'appeler. Elle alla la chercher, et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front comme à son habitude. La petite nicha sa tête au creux du cou de sa mère, profitant de l'avoir rien que pour elle, sans les pleurs incessants des jumeaux réclamant qu'on leur accorde toute l'attention.

Elles descendirent alors toutes les deux dans la salle à manger, où elles croisèrent Blythe. Cette dernière fit la bise à Lisa, avant que Rachel ne court dans ses jambes pour lui faire un câlin. Car oui, peu de temps avait suffi à l'enfant pour qu'elle mette sa timidité de côté, et « profite » de sa grand-mère.

**- Alors, bien dormi Lisa ?  
>- Oh oui, parfaitement, je vous en remercie Mad.. Blythe. C'est réellement agréable ici ! Je comprends que vous vous y plaisiez autant …<strong>

Madame House hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait vivre ici, car tout était serein, la vie y était posé. Pas besoin de se presser. Et surtout, le brouhaha de la ville n'existait pas ici.

**- House n'est pas ici ?** demanda la jeune femme, ne l'entendant pas dans la maison.  
><strong>- Non, il est sorti assez tôt ce matin, il a dit qu'il avait quelques petites choses à faire. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder !<strong>

C'est alors que le claquement d'une canne sur le sol se fit entendre, ce qui eut pour principal effet de donner un beau sourire à la Doyenne. House apparût, croissants à la main. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue, et réserva à sa petite-amie un tendre baiser. Elle en profita alors pour saisir ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**- Merci pour le poème au réveil, si tu savais comme ça m'a touché …**

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un nouveau baiser, plus passionné, sous le regard amusé de Blythe House. Il caressait doucement le dos de sa Dulcinée, qui avait reposé sa tête sur son torse.

**- Alors comme ça tu avais des petites choses à faire ?** ironisa-t-elle.  
><strong>- Ahahah je ne dirais rien, je n'avouerai rien vile sorcière !<br>- Allez, s'il-te-plait … **l'implora-t-elle.

Il fit non de la tête, bien décidé à conserver la surprise. Elle se résigna alors à abandonner. De toute façon, elle finirait par savoir tôt ou tard …

Trois jours passèrent tranquillement, et l'anniversaire de Rachel arriva enfin. Elle allait fêter ses trois ans, de quoi la rendre fort joyeuse une fois que sa mère lui eut rappelé ce que signifiait ce jour. Ce matin là, Lisa l'avait alors vêtue d'une petite robe turquoise, ainsi que de magnifiques petits souliers assortis. Toutes deux descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, rejoignant une Blythe déjà réveillée. House et les jumeaux eux, dormaient encore.

**- Bonjour vous deux !** s'exclama Grand-mère House, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de la petite, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

**- Bon anniversaire Rachel ! Tu es une grande fille maintenant, hein ! Une jolie grande sœur …  
>- Me'ci Mamie !<strong>

L'enfant embrassa la senior, avant que ce ne soit le tour de sa mère.

**- House dort toujours ?  
>- Oui oui, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller, il est si adorable quand il dort … Et puis c'est lui qui s'est occupé de Joy &amp; Aaron hier pendant que je passais un peu de temps avec Rachel, alors je lui dois bien ça.<br>- Do's G'eg ?  
>- Oui ma puce, Greg est un gros dormeur tu sais ! Alors il a besoin de faire plus dodo que toi, que ta grand-mère ou que moi.<strong>

Elle embrassa la fillette sur le front, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Blythe prit alors cette dernière par la main, et l'amena dans le salon, où de nombreux cadeaux emballés n'attendaient qu'une chose : que l'aînée Cuddy les déballe précipitamment. Rachel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout ouvrir en même temps, ne parvenant pas à faire un choix. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il était strictement impossible d'avoir assez de mains pour y parvenir. Alors elle se résigna à d'abord déballer les cadeaux de sa grand-mère. 

**- Maman ! Mamie m'a acheté un bracelet !  
>- Je vois je vois ma puce ! Et tu as vu comme elle est magnifique ?<strong>

Lisa prit la chaînette entre ses doigts, tandis que la petite lui tendait son poignet. Elle la lui attacha, passant ensuite son doigt sur l'inscription. Tout doucement. « רחל ». Ce qui signifiait Rachel en hébreu. Signe que Blythe concevait tout à fait le fait que Lisa l'élève comme elle m'avait été, qu'elle respecte les fêtes juives. L'enfant alla alors remercier la senior pour le cadeau par un bisou et un câlin.

Elle ouvrit les autres paquets de sa grand-mère, où elle trouva des vêtements, une poupée, et bien d'autres choses que voudrait une petite fille de trois ans. Vint enfin le tour des cadeaux de Lisa pour son aînée. D'abord, elle ouvrit un paquet où elle découvrit le nounours si doux et adorable sur lequel elle avait craqué dans une boutique. Ensuite, dans une enveloppe, une photo. De balançoire. La petite ne comprit alors pas pendant quelques instants.

**- On va en avoir une vraie ****Maman ?** demanda-t-elle toute enthousiaste.  
><strong>- A mettre dans le jardin, oui !<strong> Acquiesça sa mère.

L'enfant sauta alors dans les bras de sa mère, la remerciant par une pluie de baisers. Cette dernière caressait les cheveux de la petite brunette. Se répétant intérieurement quelle chance elle avait d'avoir pu adopter ce petit ange, trois ans auparavant. Que ce petit ange qui fêtait son anniversaire avait été la raison de son bonheur durant toutes ces années. Elle la serrait contre son cœur, tout doucement.

Un boitement se fit entendre dans l'escalier, faisant ainsi rapidement se retourner les trois générations déjà présentes dans le salon. Il esquissa un léger sourire, et s'approcha d'elle. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue, ébouriffa en vitesse les cheveux de la petite, et offrit un doux baiser à sa Dulcinée.

**- Bon anniversaire petit moussaillon !** lâcha-t-il, les mains sur les hanches en souriant à Rachel.  
><strong>- Merci Barbe Grise !<strong> répondit-elle aussitôt.

Lisa leva alors les yeux au plafond. Décidément ses deux-là ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de sitôt de regarder ce dessin animé idiot sur les pirates. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un cartoon pour enfants ! Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Car au moins ainsi, il partageait quelque chose avec sa fille, il se rapprochait un peu d'elle grâce à ce dessin animé. Alors dans ces cas-là, on trouve toujours que c'est mieux que rien …

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, puis Blythe proposa de garder les jumeaux et Rachel afin que le couple se retrouve un peu seul. Ils approuvèrent, et une fois habillés, ils sortirent dans le parc entourant la villa. Il faisait extrêmement bon, ils étaient biens. L'automne avait paré les feuilles d'or et cuivre, les laissant ensuite retourner peu à peu sur la terre. Ils marchaient là, à travers les arbres, à travers cette prairie étendue à perte de vue. La démarche claudicante de House était quelque peu accentuée par le terrain, mais peu importe. Marcher avec elle ne le gênait pas. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, continuant d'avancer. Aucun mot ne filtrait leurs lèvres pour le moment, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils profitaient tout simplement d'être ensemble.

Grégory mit sa main dans sa poche, vérifiant quelque chose rapidement. Ils s'éloignait peu à peu de la maison, bien décidés à aller s'asseoir quelque part, juste tous les deux.

Ils trouvèrent alors un petit coin sympathique sous un chêne parés de ses couleurs automnales, feu & or. Ils s'installèrent dessus, le dos de House en appui contre le tronc énorme. Sa petite-amie vint alors se mettre contre lui, et il referma ses bras sur elle.

**- C'est vraiment magnifique ici …** s'extasia-t-elle. **J'aurais aimé passé mon enfance dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, c'est tellement calme et grand …  
>- Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant hein !<strong> plaisanta-t-il, avant de reprendre un peu son sérieux. **Mais tu as raison, c'est vraiment très beau. Plus jeune, j'aimais venir ici quand mon père s'emportait trop contre moi …**

Une confidence. De plus, sur son enfance avec son père. Chose que le Diagnosticien gardait d'ordinaire toujours très secret. Lisa sourit alors, lui caressant l'avant-bras avec son pouce.

**- Lisa …** fit-elle, en caressant ses boucles ébènes.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle était si belle à cet instant, si parfaite …

**- Oui ?** demanda-t-elle de sa voix tendre et suave.  
><strong>- Je …<strong>

_TBC ..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Mandie est dans la place ! Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente qui a été un peu plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu pour cette fiction, mais voyez-vous, je suis élève en Première S, donc dans quatre jours [Oui quatre OMG] je passerai l'écrit du BAC de français et dans onze jours [pitié, pitié, faîtes que la fin du monde arrive avant !] l'oral. Alors j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je profite de mes vacances pré-BAC pour m'avancer dans mes fictions et tout le tralala [et là je vous entends déjà dire "Tout oui, mais tu révises quand ?" Euh... On oublie la question hein x)]. Bref, revenons-en à "Because uncommun is not boring". Au départ, je pensais faire encore un chapitre avant le 'final'. Mais en fait, il m'a paru mieux de terminer sur ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que 21 est un nombre impair. Et que je n'aime pas les nombres impairs. Et puis 20 c'est pair *_*. Et, je dois vous l'avouer, ces derniers temps je suis plus occupée par deux autres de mes fictions, "It shouldn't be so hard", et une petite nouvelle dont je ne vous dévoilerai encore rien sur elle pour le moment [bande de curieux, vous en saurez plus au moment voulu !]. _  
><em>Sur ce, après mon blablatage qui a duré des lignes et qui a du sérieusement vous ennuyé [Eh Oh on se réveille, vous allez pouvoir lire le dernier chapitre, j'ai presque fini de parler !], je vous laisse lire cette fin qui j'espère, vous plaira ! <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>_

**- Je …**

C'est alors qu'il resserra son étreinte sur elle, l'aidant à se retourner pour qu'enfin elle lui fasse volte-face. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, les posa sur son cœur, et prit une bonne respiration avant de se laisser à nouveau emporter par l'océan de ses pupilles.

**- Voilà je …**

Il balbutiait, ne sachant comme lui dire. C'était si compliqué pour lui, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Mais pourtant, il devait se jeter à l'eau. C'était le moment ou jamais …

**- Ça fait maintenant un moment que toi et moi on est ensemble, qu'on fait de notre mieux pour que ça fonctionne. Et ça semble porter ses fruits, puisqu'on n'a pas rompu, et que les jumeaux sont arrivés. Alors … Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy, accepteriez-vous d'être ma femme ?**

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent, étincelèrent. Elle n'osait pas y croire, c'était tellement …

Elle suivit du regard sa main plongée dans sa poche, et en sortir un petit boîtier. Il l'ouvrit devant elle, pour elle, et en sortit une sublime bague. De sa main libre, il prit la sienne, et lui passa la bague au doigt,toujours perdu dans ses iris si magnifiques.

**- Je t'aime Greg …**s'empressa-telle de dire, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

C'était comme un rêve éveillée pour elle. Tout comme l'avait été l'arrivée dans sa vie de Rachel. Tout comme l'avait ensuite été celle des jumeaux. Depuis des années, elle avait tenté d'imaginer son avenir avec House, durant des années elle était parvenue à la conclusion que si quelque chose se passait entre eux, ce ne pourrait être qu'une relation purement physique, sexuelle. Et pourtant, leur histoire lui avait prouvé le reste. Il avait su lui montrer qu'elle représentait tellement plus pour lui, qu'elle comptait plus que n'importe qui dans sa vie. Qu'elle était comme sa bouée de sauvetage, toujours là ou presque lorsqu'il en avait eu le besoin. Et elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante de lui avoir fait une place si importante dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur couple serait aussi fort, et qu'il soit prêt à s'engager autant avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal …

Il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aider à préparer le déjeuner, et ce fut main dans la main que les deux médecins rejoignirent la maison. Lisa resplendissait de bonheur, elle était juste sublime. Rachel les accueillit alors en sautant dans les jambes de sa mère, qui la prit alors dans ses bras.

**- Grand-mère a dit le repas il est prêt !** prévint la petite.  
><strong>- Dis lui qu'on arrive, j'ai faim !<strong>ajouta House.

Rachel descendit alors des bras de la Doyenne, et courût répéter à Blythe ce que son fils venait de dire, tandis que celui-ci et sa fiancée rejoignaient la salle à manger.

Le repas fut assez animé, tous discutant ensemble de choses et d'autres. Puis, quand vint le dessert, les médecins décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps d'annoncer leurs fiançailles.

**- Maman …**commença Greg.

Comme toujours , il ne savait pas comment dévoiler la nouvelle à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais su comment faire. Surtout en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Il vint alors chercher la main de sa supérieure, avec laquelle il entrelaça leurs doigts. Se donnant ainsi plus de courage.

**- Cuddy et moi allons nous marier**, lâcha-t-il alors d'une traite.

Un large sourire illumina alors le visage de la retraitée, qui se leva embrasser les deux futurs époux.

**- Félicitations à tous les deux !**s'exclama-t-elle.

Le repas se termina alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Blythe s'amusant à tanner son fils.

Les jours se suivirent les uns les autres, et la semaine toucha à sa fin. Il était temps pour la petite famille de rentrer sur Princeton, où leur vie mouvementée les attendait.

Après de longues embrassades entre la grand-mère et sa petite fille, de longues attentions tendres pour les jumeaux et une accolade affectueuse pour Lisa et Greg, la voiture pût enfin s'éloigner. Ils roulèrent tranquillement, peu pressés de retrouver le rythme stressant et effréné de la ville, le train-train habituel de leur quotidien.

A peine rentrés, Lisa se précipita sur son ordinateur pour vérifier ses e-mails et autres documents concernant l'hôpital. Elle appela même Wilson pour lui demander si tout allait bien, tandis que House se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les enfants. Détacher Rachel, sortir la poussette, la lui faire tenir pendant qu'il installait les jumeaux à l'intérieur, c'était le parcours du combattant pour lui. Surtout que Rachel avait envie d'aller faire pipi … Il dut donc se presser afin de récupérer la poussette, pour que la petite puisse se précipiter aux WC.

La Doyenne venait à peine de raccrocher son fixe lorsqu'elle vit sa fille passer en furie, se précipitant vers la salle de bains. Elle ne put alors se retenir de rire quand elle comprit pourquoi. Ce fut alors qu'elle songea à nouveau au fait qu'elle avait laissé son 'fiancé' se débrouiller seul avec les jumeaux dehors. Elle courut à l'extérieur lui donner un coup de main au moment même où il déboula avec l'engin à quatre roues non motorisé.

**- Et là on dit«bravo champion de t'être débrouillé comme un génie sans moi pendant que je m'entretenais avec ton meilleur ami au sujet d'un établissement qui si je le perds trente secondes des yeux coulerait !»**Se moqua-t-il en imitant la voix de la jeune femme.

Elle le fusilla faussement du regard, avant de finalement lui offrir un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre, affectueux, amoureux.

Un jour ensoleillé d'été, dans un jardin somptueux et gigantesque du Michigan, près d'un lac. Des invités se pressaient, voulant s'installer aux meilleures places. Il n'était pas des masses, à peine une petite centaine. Tous étaient bien habillés, comme on se doit de l'être pour ce genre de grande occasion. Rachel, du haut de ses quatre ans, presque cinq, arborait une sublime petite robe blanche, et un nœud dans ses cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion. Wilson lui, aidait son meilleur ami à finir de se préparer.

**- Jamais je t'aurais imaginé sur le point d'officialiser une relation !** Le tarauda-t-il.  
><strong>- Oh ta gueule hein Criquet. Parce que mon mariage durera sans doute plus longtemps que <strong>**tous les tiens réunis ! En plus qui sait, peut-être que tu vas encore tombé sur ta prochaine conquête à un mariage ! Alors tu peux me remercier hein.**

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, celui-là ne changerait jamais ! Et puis qui sait, il n'avait peut-être pas tord …

Cuddy elle de son côté, terminait de se préparer en compagnie de sa petite sœur Julia. Cette dernière terminait de resserrer les liens du bustier de la robe de son aînée. Lisa resplendissait, vraiment.

**- Prête Liz ?** Lui demanda Cuddy #2.  
><strong>- Prêt House ?<strong> Demanda Wilson au même moment, dans une autre salle.  
><strong>- J'ai le trac …<strong>répondirent les deux futurs mariés, pourtant dans deux salles bien distinctes et éloignés.

House rejoignit l'autel en boitillant, sous les regards de tous leurs invités, où l'attendaient déjà le maître de cérémonie et Blythe tenant les jumeaux par la main. Aaron & Joy, du haut de leurs un an presque deux, se tenaient debout fièrement, tout mignons à croquer. Le Diagnosticien prit alors place non loin de sa mère, se dressant comme un I en attendant l'arrivée de sa fiancée. Il avait hâte de la voir vêtue de sa robe. Il avait hâte de la voir si belle. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit sienne.

Elle fit alors son arrivée. Vêtue de sa longue robe bustier blanche, elle paraissait immaculée. Ses boucles ébènes tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ornées de petites fleurs. Elle était réellement sublime, elle était heureuse. Elle était amoureuse … Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, tout le monde murmurait oh combien elle était magnifique. Elle avançait la tête levée, au bras d'un Wilson on ne peut plus heureux qu'enfin ses deux amis s'unissent.

House regardait sa fiancé, émerveillé. Elle était si belle, si … Si parfaite. Et elle allait devenir sa femme. La seule, l'unique qu'il aime.

Elle vint le rejoindre sous l'autel, et enfin la cérémonie débuta. Elle fut célébrée judéo-chrétiennement, sans pour autant sembler trop longue. Car avouons-le, quand la quasi-totalité de vos invités font parti du corps médical, mieux vaut écourter les choses en cas d'urgences.

On plaça le verre sur le sol, et House s'appuya sur sa canne pour le briser avec son pied. La jeune juive était aux anges, souriante, heureuse. Le moment tant attendu arriva alors enfin : le baiser entre les époux. Ils offrirent donc à toute l'assemblée un baiser dès plus amoureux, des plus fougueux, des plus langoureux. Ils furent applaudis par toute la foule, qui se leva pour les acclamer. Les jumeaux eux, commençaient à s'exciter en tenant la main de leur grand-mère paternelle, ne tenant plus en place.

Alors que tout le monde commença à rejoindre la réception pour que la fête débute, House retint sa nouvelle femme par le bras.

**- Je t'aime Lisa …** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
><strong>- Moi aussi …<strong>

Elle lui sourit alors, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tout le monde. Aaron quémanda les bras de son père, qui ne pût pas le lui refuser. Sa jumelle fit la même chose avec sa mère, et les deux époux, leurs enfants dans les bras et Rachel à leurs côté, se mirent au devant de leurs invités pour la photo officielle. Des sourires figés sur toutes les bouches, et le flash se fit entendre. Comme un signal, tous se précipitèrent vers le buffet. Lisa elle, resta en retrait. Mentalement, elle faisait le bilan de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent. Rachel se portait comme un charme, s'embellissant un peu plus de jour en jour. Aaron & Joy étaient de parfaits petits anges, et ils grandissaient en douceur, parfaitement heureux. Et puis, elle avait l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et était même mariée à lui maintenant. Elle ne pouvait rien demander de plus …

**- Tu viens nous rejoindre Chérie ?** Se fit entendre la voix de son compagnon. **A moins que tu préfères continuer à réfléchir à notre nuit de noces hein …**

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne changerait pas, et elle l'aimait comme ça.

**- J'arrive !**S'exclama-t-elle en trottinant à son encontre pour se laisser glisser dans ses bras.

Heureuse, elle l'était. Amoureuse aussi. Et lui, il se sentait enfin bien. Bien sans drogues médicamenteuses ou illicites. Bien avec elle, bien avec leurs enfants. SA drogue.

**_The end._**


End file.
